Un Petit Bout de Drama
by Edwenn
Summary: Eren est enceinte, et honnétement, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne chose... (Mpreg, omegaverse) (Traduction autorisée de " A Little Bundle Of Drama " de g-na-1358)
1. Un petit bout de Drama

**N.T. :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je suis ravie de vous accueillir pour cette traduction de l'excellente histoire de g-na-1358 : _A Little Bundle Of Drama_.

Je vous laisserais bien entamer cette lecture directement, mais je pense que quelques explications s'impose.

Cette histoire est un (une ?) omegaverse. Je sais que ce genre d'univers n'est pas (encore) très répondu en français, en tout cas pas dans les fandoms que je lis. Mais je ne veux pas trop m'étendre ici sur une explication à rallonge. Surtout qu'il n'existe pas vraiment d'unité dans les omegaverses, mais il y a quasiment autant d'implications que d'auteurs de ce genre, rendant une explication simple et concise impossible. Des explications sont disséminées au cours de l'histoire, surtout dans les premiers chapitres. Et si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me demander par PM ou reviews.

Mais voici quelques éléments à connaître : chaque personne, en plus d'avoir un genre féminin ou masculin, possède un genre secondaire, alpha, bêta ou oméga. La grande particularité, c'est que les hommes omégas possèdent des organes reproducteurs internes féminins, et donc peuvent tomber enceinte (après moult débat avec moi-même, j'ai estimé que de masculiniser ce mot en " enceint " c'était moche... je ne sais pas si du coup c'est grammaticalement correcte, et je m'en excuse si ça vous surprend).

Les individus engagés dans une relation ont la possibilité de se lier, ils deviennent alors ce que j'ai appelé des " compagnons " (je n'ai pas trouvé d'omegaverse en français parlant de ça, j'ai traduit le terme " mate " utilisé en anglais au mieux...). Vous aurez une petite idée de comment se crée et fonctionne le lien dans les prochains chapitres, mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir tous les détails (sinon, on serait dans un rating M).

Je pense avoir fait le tour des éléments absolument nécessaires à la compréhension.

Je précise que les personnages et l'univers principal appartiennent à l'excellent Hajime Isayama, et que cette histoire vient de la non-moins excellente g-na-1358, qui m'a très gentiment autorisée à la traduire depuis l'anglais. Sachez que sont histoire n'est pas terminé, il y a pour le moment 25 chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais publier les chapitres traduits, les premiers devraient arriver rapidement, mais le rythme diminuera probablement ensuite.

Pour ce qui est de l'image de couverture, elle a été faite par Peachylevi sur demande de l'auteure de l'histoire. Pour voir l'image avec une meilleure taille/qualité vous pouvez la trouver sur son blog : chenziee . tumblr post/172959359640 (supprimer juste les espaces pour y accéder).

Une dernière précision, les notes seront distinguer par N.A. pour les notes de l'auteure, que je traduirais si elles sont nécessaires, et N.T. pour mes notes (T pour traductrice, si ce n'était pas évident ^^)

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Un petit bout de drama.

" Eren ! "

En entendant l'urgence dans la voix qui l'appelait, le garçon en question se figea et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Jean.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tête-de-cheval ? "

Jean leva les yeux au ciel, mais l'expression inquiète sur son visage ne disparut pas.  
" -Le Commandant t'appelle dans son bureau.

Ok, j'y vais tout de suite " répondit Eren, sans monter la moindre émotion, avant de dépasser Jean et de se diriger vers le bureau du Commandant.

En tout cas c'était son intention, mais il fut stoppé par la main de Jean sur son bras. Il lança à l'autre garçon un air interrogateur.

" Attends. Juste une chose, tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? "

Eren ne répondit rien et Jean fronça les sourcils. " Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ça me semblait très sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? "

Eren regarda Jean dans les yeux et fut surpris d'y déceler de l'inquiétude. Mais tout ce qu'il put lui répondre fut un sourire timide et un murmure, " Avec un peu de chance tu le sauras plus tard. "

Jean fronça encore plus les sourcils. " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hé, attends ! "

Eren secoua seulement la tête avant d'abandonner son ami sur place, confus et profondément inquiet. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

Eren soupira, se résignant à son sort, avant de frapper fortement à la porte du bureau. Un " Entrez " retentit immédiatement. Ils devaient certainement l'avoir attendu.

Le garçon salua immédiatement après être entré dans la pièce, tout en évaluant la situation. Le Commandant Erwin était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes devant son visage, arborant un air grave. Debout derrière lui se trouvait Hanji, son habituel sourire avait disparut, regardant quelque part un peu plus à gauche de là où il se tenait debout. De l'autre côté du bureau, assis sur un chaise dos à Eren se trouvait le Capitaine Livaï, son expression et ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux.

Il y avait une autre chaise libre à côté du Capitaine, vers laquelle Erwin fit signe à Eren de s'asseoir, ordre silencieux auquel Eren obéit tout de suite.

Erwin se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, un regard calculateur dirigé vers Eren. " Eren, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé ici ? "

Le regard d'Eren se tourna momentanément vers Hanji qui refusait toujours de le regarder, mais il distingua alors de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

" -Je pense, monsieur, répondit finalement Eren.

-Hanji m'a informé, le commandant soupira, que tu es... dans un certain état.

-Je ne pense pas que j'appellerais être enceinte " un certain état ", mais c'est exact.

-Donc tu étais au courant.

-Je suis un oméga masculin. Bien sûr que j'étais au courant.

-Et pourquoi n'en as-tu informé personne ? "

Eren haussa les épaules. " Je me doutais qu'Hanji s'en rendrait compte rapidement. "

Erwin soupira profondément.  
" -Ton comportement et ta manière de parler à l'instant sont en toute honnêteté à la limite de l'insubordination.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais j'ai bien conscience que la vie de mon enfant est actuellement en jeu. Je pense que j'ai tous les droits d'être sur la défensive. "

Hanji les coupa avant qu'Erwin ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, et probablement pousser Eren encore plus dans ses retranchements. " Tu as raison Eren, tu en as le droit et c'était à prévoir. Mais tu es un soldat répondant à son officier commandant donc s'il-te-plaît, essaye de rester calme, d'accord ? "

Eren lui lança un regard blasé mais ne répondit pas.

Erwin profita de son silence pour poursuivre. " Tout d'abord . Eren, qui est le père et est-il au courant ? "

Eren soutint le regard de son Commandant pendant un moment avant de déclarer catégoriquement,  
" -Il sait et je suis désolé, mais je ne vous direz pas de qui il s'agit.

-Puisqu'il sait, sa présence est requise, Eren, ou cela va seulement... et bien, compliquer les choses.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je ne vous dirais pas quoiqu'il arrive, Eren grogna, montrant les dents, s'énervant manifestement.

-D'accord, Eren, interrompit Hanji avec une voix douce. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le dire. Mais je pense que tu sais vers quoi tout ça nous mène. Nous allons devoir te demander d'avorter. Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. "

Eren montra les dents à nouveau, bougeant instinctivement pour protéger son ventre.  
" -Comment. Comment ça peut-être mieux pour nous ou notre enfant.

-C'est... " Hanji ne savait pas comment le dire avec douceur. Il n'y avait pas de manière de le faire et Hanji n'arrivait pas à le dire. Elle regarda vers Erwin pour de l'aide, mais celui-ci examinait intensément Eren.

" De plus, ajouta une nouvelle voix, parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Eren, avez-vous envie de faire face à un alpha enragé quand il apprendra que vous avez tué son enfant ? " La voix du capitaine Livaï sonnait trop vide d'émotions pour sembler sans inquiétude. Manifestement, il n'aimait pas la direction que tout cela prenait.

Erwin leva sa main pour montrer à Hanji qu'il continuerait à partir de là. Hanji ne peut que soupirer, soulagée. " C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Eren qui était le père, pour minimiser les dégâts. Et Eren, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens, et je comprends tout à fait que tu ne nous crois pas quand nous disons cela, mais ce serait vraiment pour le mieux. Tu es un titan shifter, un avantage important dans notre guerre contre les titans. Personne ne peut prévoir comment ta transformation pourrait affecter le bébé, ce qui veut dire que nous devrons cesser totalement les expérimentations et entraînement, et même diminuer drastiquement ton entraînement physique normal. Rien que cela est un problème, mais plus important, les gens remarqueront ces changements. Puis ton ventre commencera à s'élargir et ils feront le rapprochement. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que si le gouvernement ou les Brigades spéciales l'apprennent, ils vont soit t'ordonner d'avorter, soit essayer de te tuer ainsi que le bébé. Dans le pire des cas, ils prendront le bébé dès sa naissance pour lui faire subir toute sorte d'expériences. Et quand ils en auront fini, ils le vendront à un quelconque noble riche comme trophée – et seulement dans l'hypothèse où l'enfant survivrait à tout cela. Ce ne serait pas le premier cas d'un " enfant de titan " mais puisqu'il serait encore plus lié aux titans, il souffrirait encore plus que ce que j'ai pu entendre à propos du premier. Et personne ici ne voudrait voir cela arriver. " La dernière phrase ne fut que murmurée tristement.

À la fin du discours d'Erwin, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues d'Eren, bien qu'il semblait plus furieux que triste. Ses dents étaient visibles et il grognait bruyamment, ses yeux laisser apparaître une lueur de démence connue. Il continué de protéger son ventre, recroquevillé sur lui-même de manière désespérée, essayant de stopper ses tremblements nerveux. " Non " cracha-t-il sèchement. " Non, je ne laisserai pas faire ça. Rien de tout ça. Je ne veux pas renoncer à cet enfant non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Non. "

Hanji, ravalant ses propres larmes, s'avança pour s'accroupir devant le garçon sur le point de craquer, posant les mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de l'apaiser. " Je sais que tu es en colère. Ou triste, en réalité, derrière toute cette rage. C'est une décision difficile. Probablement la décision la plus difficile que tu auras à prendre de toute ta vie. Mais tu sais bien que c'est la meilleure solution. Je te promets sur ma vie que je me dévouerai encore plus à mes recherches, Erwin se dévouera encore plus à ses plans, Livaï se dévouera encore plus à abattre tout ce qui se dresse entre nous et la victoire. Nous feront tous de notre mieux pour gagner cette guerre le plus rapidement possible – et quand nous aurons gagné, tu pourras avoir un autre bébé. Et un autre après. Et tous les bébés que tu voudras. Mais maintenant... Hanji fit une pause pour essuyer ses larmes. Maintenant ce n'est pas le bon moment. Tu dois être fort, juste cette fois. "

Eren commença à trembler encore plus mais il releva la tête, une détermination si fragile dans les yeux, et acquiesça lentement, murmurant un silencieux " D'accord, je comprends. "

Hanji lui sourit faiblement, serrant ses genoux. Elle allait prendre le garçon dans les bras mais fut stoppée par une réplique glaciale.

" Non. "

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Livaï avec surprise. Sa tête était toujours inclinée de manière à rendre son expression impossible à voir.

" -Livaï ? demanda Erwin, surpris.

-Non. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. J'imagine que vous ne savez pas, ayant passé toute votre vie à la surface. Avez-vous seulement entendu parlé de l'avortement d'un oméga ? "

Hanji et Erwin échangère un regard confus mais pensif, pendant qu'Eren continuait de fixer Livaï.

" -Et bien, maintenant que tu le dis... Non, je ne pense pas.

-C'est parce que personne ne le fait à la surface. Pourquoi d'après vous ? Ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'aucun oméga n'a jamais subit une grossesse accidentelle. Ou violé avec pour conséquence un enfant non désiré. Peut importe les circonstances, l'oméga ne demandera jamais à avorter. Et personne ne l'y forcera. Même les fausses-couches sont extrêmement rares parce que tout le monde est instinctivement prévenant autour d'omégas enceintes. Ils reçoivent les meilleures soins également.

-C'est dangereux ? Tu pense que même avec la capacité de régénération d'Eren ce serait trop risqué ? demanda Hanji, visiblement inquiète.

-Non. Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais vous savez, je l'ai vu de nombreuses fois dans la ville souterraine. Des macs forçant leurs putes à avorter parce que ce n'était pas pratique. Des omégas enceintes battus au point de faire une fausse-couche. Physiquement, l'avortement ou la fausse-couche est la même chose que pour les autres Mais pour les omégas, perdre un enfant est un choc émotionnel tel que ça les détruit presque. Ils meurent à l'intérieur et continuent de vivre comme des coquilles vides. Même une autre grossesse ne les guérit pas complètement. "

Hanji porta sa main devant sa bouche d'horreur et même Erwin semblait très incertain.

Livaï se leva lentement, parcourant la courte distance vers Eren. Instinctivement, Hanji s'éloigna aussi loin que possible avant que Livaï ne soit trop proche. Tout en prenant place devant son protégé, le Capitaine sortit un court poignard qu'il cachait toujours dans ses vêtements et le tint fermement dans une prise inversée, avant d'enfin relever la tête pour laisser le monde voir les yeux rougeoyant de colère d'un alpha protégeant son oméga.

Hanji et Erwin sursautèrent tout deux en réalisant l'ensemble de la situation. Pourquoi Eren refusait de dire qui était le père. L'étrange silence de Livaï depuis le début de la réunion, même avant que l'oméga ne soit là. Et... était-ce du sang sur ses mains et son uniformes ? A-t-il serré les poings si fort pour tenter de se contrôler que ses paumes saignaient abondamment ?

" Je vous le demande à nouveau " un grondement sourd et dangereux se fit entendre pendant que Livaïsi mit en position, prêt à attaquer ou défendre la situation.  
" Avez-vous envie de faire face à un alpha enragé ? Pire, un alpha lié enragé, protégeant non seulement son enfant, mais aussi son compagnon ? "

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence tendu pendant lequel personne n'osa bouger, encore moins parler. Sans surprise, ce fut Eren qui brisa le silence avec une voix basse mais ferme.  
" -Arrête, Livaï. Tu n'aides pas vraiment. "

-La ferme, Eren, aboya Livaï en retour, sans quitter des yeux les deux autres. Je t'empêche de prendre la plus stupide décision de l'histoire de ces satanés murs. "

Eren fronça les sourcils dans le dos de son compagnon mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Erwin commença à parler, surprenant tout le monde.  
" -Il a raison, Eren. Ce serait une très mauvaise décision, finalement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir pratiquement forcer à t'y soumettre.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Gros-Sourcils " demanda Livaï prudemment, bien que son corps se détendit visiblement en réalisant que sa remarque était comprise.

Erwin adressa un sourire d'excuse au duo avant d'expliquer, " Ce que tu as expliqué change totalement la situation. Je n'ai jamais pensé au fait que cet avortement pourrait avoir de telles conséquences, mais puisque c'est le cas, cela ne peut plus être considéré comme une option. L'Humanité a besoin qu'Eren garde toute sa tête ou il ne pourra plus contrôler le titan. Encore une fois, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris en compte la santé mentale d'Eren. "

À ces mots, la posture de Livaï se détendit enfin complètement, rangeant son poignard. Mais, plutôt que de se rasseoir à sa place, il attrapa sa chaise et l'installa aussi près que possible d'Eren, se disant qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de garder ses distances. Il se laissa tomber dessus, croisa les jambes et attrapa la main de son compagnon, la tenant fermement dans la sienne. Du moins il essaya, mais Eren sursauta à la sensation humide sur sa paume, remarquant enfin le saignement.

" Livaï, tu... " il ne trouvait pas les mots.

L'attention d'Hanji se portait sur les blessures auto-infligées, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la trousse de premiers soins la plus proche.

Eren avait tant à dire à son partenaire – le réprimander pour s'être blessé lui-même, le remercier de les avoir protégés tous les deux, demander du réconfort – mais il savait que pour le moment il avait d'autres points à régler. Il opta pour lui jeter un regard désapprobateur mais affectueux et laissa la discussion pour plus tard. À la place, il se tourna vers Erwin et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. " Donc... On... On peut... On peut garder le bébé ? " Il serra fortement la main de Livaï, attendant une réponse, oubliant sur le coup la blessure de son compagnon et qu'il lui faisait certainement encore plus mal. Livaï répondit à sa prise en serrant d'autant plus.

Erwin les contempla, prenant un instant avant de donner la décision finale. " Je ne vois pas d'autre option puisque le contrôle total d'Eren sur son titan est essentiel pour nous. Donc oui, vous pouvez garder le bébé. "

Eren soupira de soulagement, s'affalant sur son siège. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à nouveau.

" Mais poursuivit Erwin avec fermeté, certaines mesures drastiques vont devoir être prises. Absolument personne en dehors du Bataillon d'exploration ne doit être au courant. Donc ne le dites à personne, en tout cas pour le moment. Je vais réfléchir à comment gérer tout cela, nous en discuterons ensuite. Réfléchissez avec grand de soin à qui vous pourriez confier vos vies – à tous les trois – en attendant. "

Il fut interrompu par un coup à la porte et Hanji se glissa à l'intérieur, la trousse de premiers soins en main. Elle se dirigea vers Livaï sans attendre et commença à désinfecter ses paumes.

Pendant un moment, les trois autres la regardèrent en silence avant qu'Erwin lui posa une question. " Hanji, combien de temps penses-tu que nous pourront cacher la grossesse d'Eren ? "

Hanji inclina la tête en réfléchissant, sans stopper sa tache.  
"-Tu veux dire visuellement ou en pratique, avec l'entraînement et ne rien porter de lourd et ce genre de choses ?

-Visuellement. Le reste nous pourrons sans doute nous débrouiller, avec quelques difficultés. "

Hanji examina la silhouette d'Eren de haut en bas, même si celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pourrait lui apporter comme réponse.  
" -Difficile à dire. Le plus souvent, les grossesses chez les hommes omégas ne sautent pas aux yeux. Encore moins s'ils sont musclés. Donc la chance pourrait être de notre côté. Selon la position du bébé, ça pourrait ne pas se voir à moins de chercher après, même peu avant la naissance. Mais on pourrait avoir moins de chance, et ce sera évident dans quelques mois.

-Donc tu ne peux pas dire pour le moment. Mais nous avons quelques mois avant d'éventuellement devoir trouver quelque chose si nous n'avons pas de chance.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui.

-D'accord, merci. Hanji, je veux que tu fasses à Eren un check-up complet, et je veux une estimation de ce à quoi je dois m'attendre dans quel laps de temps pour la semaine prochaine. Je vous attends tous ici lundi à la même heure pour voir comment nous allons procéder. Vous pouvez partir une fois qu'Hanji aura terminé avec Livaï.

-Oui, monsieur " répondirent les trois autres à l'unisson, Eren fut le seul à se lever et saluer son Commandant.

Cela ne prit à Hanji que quelques instants pour bander les mains de Livaï, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, disant au revoir à Erwin. Après qu'Hanji soit sortie la première, Erwin appela rapidement " Livaï, Eren, attendez un instant ".

Les deux s'échangèrent rapidement un regard, puis se tournèrent vers leur Commandant.

Erwin leur sourit chaudement, les surprenants tous les deux. " Prenez tous les deux votre journée. Vous semblez en avoir besoin. "

Eren inspira mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Erwin continua, " Et, mettant de côté à quel point tout cela est contraire aux règles, félicitations. "

Eren ferma la bouche et se figea une seconde sous le choc. " M-Merci, monsieur " bégaya-t-il, rougissant légèrement et inclina la tête timidement, n'ayant aucune idée de comment régir à quelque chose comme cela. " -Pour tout.

-Je t'en pris, Eren. " Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard rapide, se comprenant presque instantanément. Eren salua une fois de plus avant de sortir.

Livaï s'attarda un peu avant de rompre le contact visuel avec son ami et supérieur et se tourna pour partir à son tour, marmonnant un rapide merci.

Erwin se mit à rire, affirmant, " -Nous en rediscuteront plus longuement plus tard !

-Vas te faire ! " répondit Livaï, s'autorisant un petit sourire soulagé.

Tout allait bien. Du moins pour le moment.

* * *

 **N.T. :** Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, quitte à ce que je les traduise ensuite à l'auteure !

Le prochain chapitre arrive très vite...


	2. Un petit bout de Soulagement

Chapitre 2 – Un petit bout de soulagement.

 **N.A. :** Le début est le point de vue de Livaï sur ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant le premier chapitre.

* * *

C'était juste après le déjeuner, quand Hanji frappa à la porte du bureau de Livaï avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

" -Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Saleté de Binoclarde ? demanda Livaï, le regard se reportant aux papiers sur son bureau.

 **-** Livaï, je vais faire un rapport à Erwin là. "

Livaï arqua un sourcil, ne lui donnant toujours pas toute son attention.  
" Et ? Tu me le dis parce que... ? "

Mal à l'aise, elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.  
" Il y a quelque chose dans les résultats d'Eren d'hier. Je pense que tu devrais être présent. "

L'alpha se raidit. Il savait ce dont il s'agissait, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit aussi rapide. Hanji était parfois trop douée pour son propre bien. Il ravala un juron.  
" Ok, donne moi une minute pour finir ça et j'arrive. "

Heureusement, Hanji acquiesça simplement et partit sans l'attendre. Livaï ne savait pas ce que cela aurait donnait dans le cas contraire. Dès qu'elle eut disparu derrière la porte, il abandonna son travail et lâcha le stylo qu'il tenait avant de le casser dans sa main. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce dont il s'agissait et il sentait déjà ses instincts se mettre en alerte.

Il avait envie de trouver Eren tout de suite, et le cacher quelque part où il serait en sécurité, mais il savait que c'était impossible. En plus du fait qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire face à ce problème, l'oméga était trop têtu et déterminé pour simplement rester caché.

Livaï détestait parfois cet élément de sa personnalité.

Il arriva dans le bureau d'Erwin quelques minutes plus tard, après un détour par la salle-de-bain pour se laver le visage et se calmer, pour se faire face à une atmosphère tendue. Ses instincts s'hérissèrent une fois de plus, avant même qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur l'une des chaise face au Commandant.

Il inspira profondément, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître en regardant Erwin et Hanji avec lassitude.  
" Ok, je suis là. Qu'est ce qu'il y a et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? "

Hanji s'avança d'un pas, tapotant un tas de papiers sur le bureau d'Erwin.  
" **-** Je voulais que tu sois présent parce que cela concerne Eren et tu es celui en charge de lui. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, il y a quelque chose dans les résultats d'Eren d'hier. Je ne voulais pas le croire mais j'ai vérifié deux fois. Il n'y a pas d'erreur.

Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Hanji. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il est enceinte Livaï ", déclara Erwin d'une voix monotone, et le regard de Livaï se tourna vers lui.

Fais chier. Livaï savais que c'était cela, mais entendre la confirmation ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. En réalité, c'était plutôt l'inverse.  
" … Et ? Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi avec cette information ? " Sa voix était prudemment mesurée pour éviter de laisser deviner une quelconque émotion.

Hanji le fixa bouche bée.  
" -Comment ça, " et ? " C'est un problème Livaï ! Un gros problème ! Il est le dernier espoir de l'Humanité et il est enceinte. Et si quelqu'un s'en rend compte ? Et s'il ne peut plus se transformer ? Et s'il _refuse_ maintenant de se battre ?

-Livaï ricana, Tu devrais savoir que le gamin ne va pas abandonner le combat juste parce qu'il va devenir parent."

Hanji souffla légèrement à cette remarque. " Je sais mais quand même... "

Finalement, Erwin se mit à parler, et Livaï serra les poings de colère. Il était sûr que quelqu'un allait mettre ça sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre, mais le savoir ne l'avais pas préparé à l'entendre réellement.  
" -Il ne devrait pas garder l'enfant. Si c'est possible en tout cas. Cela engendrerait beaucoup trop de risques, pour nous et tout comme pour Eren. Sans parler des risques auxquels l'enfant pourrait faire face.

-Tu penses à Kyklo ? demanda Hanji calmement et Erwin acquiesça.

-Bien, d'abord nous devons lui parler et essayer de lui faire comprendre notre avis...

-Tu veux dire _ton_ avis " **,** l'interrompit Livaï, marmonnant dans ses dents.

Erwin le contempla mais ne commenta pas le ton agressif. " Comprendre _mon_ avis et attendre sa réaction. "

Hanji soupira tristement,  
" -J'imagine qu'il ne va pas bien le prendre.

-Moi non plus, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une meilleure solution. Et vous ? " demanda-t-il à ses deux soldats, et tandis qu'Hanji secoua la tête de défaite, Livaï ne répondit pas. Erwin continua, " Bien, j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un le chercher donc nous devrions bientôt être fixé. S'il refuse d'avorter, nous devrons trouver un plan qui tienne sacrément bien la route pour le cacher. "

Ignorant le picotement de ses ongles commençant à attaquer douloureusement ses paumes dans une tentative de se retenir de mettre Erwin en pièces pour cette simplement suggestion, Livaï se promit silencieusement qu'il ferait en sorte qu'Erwin lui sorte ce " plan qui tienne sacrément bien la route ", même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

* * *

Par miracle, le couloir était vide quand Livaï sortit du bureau d'Erwin quinze minutes plus tard. Il profita de l'occasion et s'affala contre le mur après le premier coin, ferma les yeux et pris plusieurs profondes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer un minimum. Il avait encore le sentiment qu'il pourrait exploser la tête de la première personne qui le regarderait de travers, dans une vaine tentative de protection de son compagnon et son enfant.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas totalement se calmer à moins qu'Eren soit proches de lui, mais il devait s'occuper de certaines choses avant de le rejoindre. Il devait trouver Mike ou quelqu'un un minimum compétent pour déléguer les taches dont il venait d'être libéré.

Prenant une dernière inspiration et forçant son visage à _avoir l'air_ aussi détaché que d'habitude, Livaï se mit à la recherche d'activité humaine. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers les plus proches et descendit quelques marches, puis remercia sa bonne étoile de ne pas avoir à descendre jusqu'en bas pour ensuite remonter quand il remarqua Nanaba un peu plus bas.

" Oï, Nanaba ! " lança-t-il à sa camarade.

Elle s'arrêta en chemin, surprise par l'appel inattendu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, confuse, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Livaï et elle sourit,  
" -Oh, Livaï ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Erwin m'a donné ma journée. Dis à mon escouade de continuer ce qu'on faisait hier et que si je découvre, et je le découvrirais, qu'ils n'ont rien glandé, je leur ferais bouger leur cul jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus marcher, et encore après.

\- Bien sûr. Autre chose ?

\- Le nettoyage reste à l'ordre du jour. Si je trouve un seul grain de poussière demain, j'étriperai l'enculé de responsable.

\- Oui, monsieur " répondit Nanaba avec un gloussement. S'il ne la connaissait pas, Livaï aurait pu croire qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Finalement, il plissa les yeux en la remerciant.

" Pas de problème. Profite de ton repos, Livaï. " Elle l'abandonna avec un signe de la main.

Livaï répondit à son signe avant de remonter, il prit la direction de la petite cuisine qui était avantageusement et par _pure_ coïncidence située au même étage que les bureaux du Commandant et des chefs d'escouades.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose de chaud et liquide. Ça l'aidait toujours à se calmer. Et il savais de source sûre que si _lui_ avait besoin de quelque chose en plus pour se calmer complètement, un certain gamin au tempérament volcanique en aurait deux fois plus besoin. Peu importe à quel point il prétendrait aller bien ou nier être contrarié.

Livaï prépara le thé de ses mains rodées, et rapidement il prit le plateau avec la théière et deux tasses dans un soupir. Il espérait juste qu'Eren allait bien et l'attendait – en d'autres termes qu'il avait pu échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre aux griffes d'Hanji.

Montant la volet de marches pour se rendre au dernier étage réservé aux appartements des officiers, il fut soulagé de voir que sa propre porte était entre-ouverte. Eren s'attendait à le voir arriver prochainement et avec les mains chargées. Livaï ne pu retenir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le gosse le connaissais si bien.

L'alpha utilisa son pied pour ouvrir la porte, puis la ferma d'un coup de pied derrière lui.

Visiblement, Eren s'était déjà installé confortablement dans le lit de Livaï, entouré de coussins et couvertures (qu'il avait chapardé des réserves au cour des mois), formant une sorte de nid. Livaï refuserait de reconnaître à quel point il se sentait mieux juste à la vision du garçon, en particulier bien et confortable, et dans le territoire de l'alpha, rien de moins.

L'oméga semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardant à travers la fenêtre et caressant son ventre distraitement, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte se fermant le sortit de sa transe dans un petit sursaut.

" C'est mon lit, tu sais ? "

Eren lança un regard noir à son compagnon. " Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'en plaindre jusque là." Il semblait énervé par la remarque. Livaï se dit qu'il devait être plus contrarié qu'il ne l'avait prévu pour qu'une petite remarque taquine l'irrite à se point.

Livaï lui répondit de son ton impassible habituel, " Je ne me plaignais pas, j'exposais juste un fait ". Eren se vexa et détourna le regard, pendant que Livaï posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et servit deux tasses. Il en tendis une à Eren.

Eren prit plusieurs secondes avant d'accepter la tasse. Pendant le changement de main de celle-ci, le thé s'approcha trop près du bord de la tasse au goût de Livaï, et il se promit que ce serait la première et dernière fois qu'ils ne consomment _quoique ce soit_ dans son lit. Mais apaiser l'esprit d'Eren était actuellement la priorité, il laissa donc couler et pria qu'aucun d'eux ne finisse par en renverser réellement.

Une fois qu'Eren eut sa tasse bien en main, profitant de la chaleur dégagée par le liquide plutôt que de le boire, Livaï s'installa également dans le lit, proche de son compagnon. Ce n'est qu'une fois bien installé que Livaï essaya de prendre sa propre tasse, mais il dut retenir un juron quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait la tenir comme à son habitude.

Cela lui semblait bizarre de tenir la tasse par le corps, il sentait la chaleur doucement s'infiltrer à travers le bandage couvrant sa paume. Il ne comprenait pas comment Eren pouvait tenir la tasse comme si elle avait une chaleur agréable plutôt, que pratiquement bouillante comme c'était le cas.

En parlant d'Eren, " Pourquoi tu me fixe comme si tu voulais m'arracher ma putain de tête ? "

Eren lui lança un regard furieux.  
" -Ta main te fais mal.

-Sans blague, grogna Livaï. J'ai réellement creuser des trous dedans, tu sais. "

Eren serra les dents et balança " J'y crois pas. T'es un vrai _crétin_ ! Bon sang à quoi tu pensais, à te blesser comme ça ?! "  
Livaï fut pris de court par la crise de l'oméga, arquant un sourcil. Ce n'était pas évident ce à quoi il pensait ? Mais Eren n'avait pas finit. " Et tant qu'on y est, pourquoi t'es-tu dévoilé ? Qu'est ce que tu pensais faire, à menacer Hanji et le Commandant comme ça ? On s'était mis d'accord pour te laisser en dehors de tout ça aussi longtemps que possible, et tu changes d'avis et balance tout en te faisant risquer une suspension ou pire ! Yoummmph ! "

Livaï mit sa main sur la bouche d'Eren pour le faire taire. Le plus jeune lui lança un regard noir mais Livaï secoua la tête. Il posa sa tasse pleine, fit la même chose avec celle de l'oméga. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Eren.  
" Écoute, petite merde. Tu penses vraiment que je pouvais rester assis et te laisser si facilement adhérer à la solution la plus merdique qui soit ? Que je pouvais juste accepter pendant que vous discutiez joyeusement _d'avorter_ mon gosse ? Tout en sachant que ça allait pratiquement te tuer toi aussi ? "

Ce fut au tour d'Eren d'interrompre la tirade de son capitaine. Énervé, il dégagea d'un coup la main sur sa bouche et lança à Livaï le regard le plus noir qu'il puisse faire.  
" Quoi, tu penses que j'aimais cette idée ? _Vraiment_ ?! Putain de non ! Je la détestais, j'avais envie de les tuer tous les deux pour l'avoir suggéré, mais _ça avait du sens_! C'était la meilleure chose à faire ! Tu as entendu ce que le Commandant a dis qu'il pourrait arriver au bébé ? "  
La voix d'Eren se cassa en y pensant et il continua avec une voix plus basse. " Je ne veux pas que notre enfant souffre. Jamais. " Il soutint le regard de son compagnon dans le silence qui suivi.

Enfin, Livaï leva la main pour la mettre de manière rassurante sur la joue d'Eren. " Eren, murmura-t-il, tu penses vraiment que je laisserais qui que ce soit toucher le môme et y survivre ? Je préférerais encore tuer tout les putains d'humains derrière ces murs de merde plutôt que de voir l'un de mes gamins être blessés. "

Eren rit faiblement à cela, il s'effondra contre le corps musclé de son compagnon. Les bras de Livaï l'entourèrent automatiquement.

" Je peux me protéger moi-même " marmonna Eren avec insolence contre l'épaule de son Capitaine.

L'alpha ricana en réponse, " C'est une connerie et tu le sais. Idiot suicidaire."

Eren rit à nouveau au surnom, mais cela ne dura pas. " Mon Dieu, Livaï, j'ai eu si peur " gémit-il, laissant enfin ses vrais sentiments apparaître.

Le Capitaine pencha la tête, embrassa la tempe du plus jeune et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux. " Moi aussi, gamin, moi aussi. "

Les mains d'Eren allèrent s'agripper dans le dos de l'alpha, la respiration légèrement saccadée.  
" Je suis si heureux et si soulagé mais... Je me sens aussi _égoïste_ de garder le bébé. On va causer pas mal de problèmes à tout le monde, le Commandant et Hanji en particulier. "

Livaï ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cela. " C'est une autre connerie ça. La Binoclarde de merde va imploser face à toute son excitation. Qu'est-ce qui serait mieux pour cette tarée que d'avoir l'opportunité d'étudier un enfant de titan ? "

Eren se redressé et fit une grimace. " Ne l'appelle pas un enfant de titan, l'image est bizarre " dit-il sérieusement avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans son nid.

Livaï ricana tout en reprenant son thé, maintenant à bonne température, et tendit à Eren le siens avant de se replonger à coté de lui, l'entourant un bras autour de lui pour le ramener plus près.

L'oméga posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Livaï en soupirant, pendant que Livaï prenait enfin une gorgée de thé.  
" -Erwin a raison, cependant, commença Livaï après un long moment de silence agréable. On devrait réfléchir à qui nous allons le dire. Ça va être compliqué de cacher le fait que tu es enceinte et vous protéger tous les deux avec juste Erwin et Hanji.

-Ben, je vais certainement le dire à Mikasa et Armin. "

Livaï murmura un silencieux " Quelle surprise " avant de se faire frapper par Eren, qui continua, " Et je pense " il s'arrêta, une expression presque douloureuse sur le visage. " Je pense que je veux le dire à Jean aussi " marmonna-t-il finalement avec défaite.

Livaï le regarda surpris. " Sérieusement ? "

Le garçon acquiesça fermement, bien qu'il semblait encore incertain.  
" -Ouais. C'est un vrai connard et un cheval par dessus le marché et je supporte pas son attitude, mais je lui fait confiance. "

 **-** D'accord, répondit le second, ayant confiance dans le jugement de son compagnon. Quelqu'un d'autre ? "

Eren haussa les épaules. " -Honnêtement, j'aimerai le dire à tout mes camarades de la Brigade d'entraînement mais je ne sais pas si le Commandant sera d'accord.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander pour savoir. Bien que je ne sois pas pressé de voir tout le tas de gamins de merde crier et courir dans tous les sens à l'idée d'un bébé. "

Eren ne put s'empêcher de rire. " Ça c'est Connie et Sacha ". Il sourit à Livaï, lui demandant en retour, " Et toi ? "

Ce fut au tour de Livaï de hausser les épaules. " Probablement juste Mike et Nanaba, et Erwin va certainement le leur dire de toute façon. Erwin et Hanji le savent déjà, les seules autres personnes en qui j'aurai eu confiance serait mon ancienne escouade. "

Eren fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Ils se sont disputés suffisamment de fois à ce sujet. Livaï a fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre s'excuser une seule fois de plus. Alors à la place, Eren s'installa dans le creux du cou de Livaï.  
" -Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire, d'ailleurs ?

-Que peut-on dire d'autre que la vérité ?

-Mm. Je suppose... - Eren soupira alors que Livaï le serrait plus fort.

L'alpha allait prendre une autre gorge de thé mais s'arrêta, regardant son compagnon. " Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, peu importe à quel point elle te supplie, ne donne aucun détail à Hanji sur notre vie sexuelle. "

Eren manqua de recracher son thé.

* * *

 **N.T. :** J'adore le langage fleuri de Livaï, c'est un délice à mettre par écrit... J'espère lui avoir rendu justice !


	3. Un petit bout de Réprimandes

Chapitre 3 – Un petit bout de réprimandes.

" Saloperie de câlins " fut la première pensée cohérente du jour de Livaï.

Il grimaça en se réveillant le matin suivant le grande révélation chaotique, réalisant que la moitié de son corps était endormi pendant que l'autre lui faisait un mal de chien. Il voulut jeter un coup d'œil au corps lourd qui l'utilisait comme coussin et était responsable de son état, corps encore profondément endormi, totalement insensible au tourment de son compagnon. Pour tout résultat, il avala une touche de cheveux.

Parce qu'une fois n'étais pas suffisante : Saloperie de câlins.

L'alpha essaya de s'extraire doucement de l'étau dans lequel l'oméga l'avait coincé, mais Eren ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Même inconscient il était implacable. Livaï abandonna la douceur quand les sensations commencèrent à revenir dans son bras, lui faisant encore plus mal. Il avait besoin de récupérer son corps et de prendre une douche, ce qui l'aiderait peut-être à diminuer la sensation d'aiguilles pénétrant chaque centimètre de la partie droite de son corps, tout en relaxant les muscles tendus de la partie gauche. Rien que d'y penser, il soupira de soulagement.

Une fois la décision prise, il récupéra son bras et se leva, les jambes instables. Il était à mi-chemin d'insulter toutes idées de câlins à nouveau quand un doux murmure de protestation vint de derrière lui.

" Liiivaaaïïï~ Revieeennns~ " marmonna Eren, à peine réveillé tout en cherchant à l'aveugle après son compagnon.

Livaï n'était pas loin d'abandonner et revenir câliner autant que possible cette adorable créature. Vraiment pas loin.

Et ce ne fut même pas son corps douloureux qui l'en empêcha, mais plutôt le bruit à l'extérieur. Les oiseaux chantaient déjà bruyamment et le château allait bientôt s'éveiller.

Il soupira avec regret et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Eren. Le brun grogna pitoyablement et essaya de chasser la main, ne réussissant qu'à faire sourire Livaï.  
"-Eren, tu dois te réveiller. C'est le matin.

-Non.

-Si. Et on ne veut pas énerver Erwin plus qu'il ne l'est déjà en laissant quelqu'un te voir sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? "

Eren grogna, se redressant enfin. Encore des les vapes, il regarda Livaï, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. " Tricheur " déclara-t-il d'une voix boudeuse avant de bailler.

" Bonjour à toi aussi " ricana Livaï, donnant à Eren à léger baiser sur la joue.

Eren marmonna pour toute réponse, tentant de sortir du lit, visiblement encore à moitié endormi.

Livaï était déjà habillé et commençait à rassembler ce dont il aurait besoin pour sa douche, quand Eren mit ses chaussures et se redressa devant lui pour avoir un vrai bisous du matin, mauvaise haleine comprise.

" À tout à l'heure, Livaï " dit-il avec un sourire paresseux mais lumineux sur les lèvres.

Livaï ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser en retour.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Livaï observait attentivement son escouade pendant leur entraînement au corps à corps quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un bon moment, regardant simplement Mikasa expliquer à Armin comment faire des mouvements plus évolués ou ce qui ressemblait à Christa disputant Ymir pour ne pas réellement essayé de la combattre.

" Comment s'en sortent-ils ? " demanda enfin Erwin.

Livaï soupira lourdement avant de répondre, " Tu peux le voir par toi-même. Ils sont encore loin du niveau d'Erd et des autres. Mikasa est la seule à s'en approcher. Ils ont tous du potentiel mais – SASHA ! CONNIE ! CINQ TOURS DE TERRAIN, TOUT DE SUITE ! ET SI JE VOUS REPRENDS À FAIRE VOS CONNERIES, VOUS VOUS BATTREZ CONTRE MOI ! " Les deux officiers entendirent des couinement aigus avant que les deux soldats ne se dépêchèrent d'effectuer leurs tours de terrains, accompagnés de moqueries à peines dissimulées.

Livaï avait envie de se claquer la tête contre le mur le plus proche. C'était ce avec quoi il devait travailler. Erwin ne chercha même pas à cacher son amusement face aux tourments de Livaï.

" Comme je le disais, repris Livaï, ils sont tous plus ou moins doués, mais ça va prendre du temps avant qu'ils n'atteignent un bon niveau. Le bon point c'est qu'ils viennent du même groupe et se connaissent depuis le début de leur formation. Leur travail d'équipe est plutôt bon. "

Erwin acquiesça. " C'est le plus important. Et s'ils sont aussi doués que tu le dis, leurs compétences vont rapidement augmenter avec de l'entraînement. " Le ton du commandant devint alors plus sérieux. " De plus, ils ont parfaitement conscience de ce à quoi ils font face. C'est une motivation supplémentaire. "

Livaï était d'accord, mais ses yeux captèrent des mouvements suspects sur le côté et il se tourna pour repérer Sasha et Connie se pousser l'un l'autre tout en effectuant leur punition et il grogna en les désignant. " Essaye de leur faire comprend ça – et à elle aussi " ajouta-t-il en voyant Ymir laisser Christa prendre le dessus sans vraiment se défendre.

Erwin rit légèrement " Et bien, je suppose qu'ils essayent de s'amuser, ce qui est admirable vue la situation. Mais honnêtement, ils semblent faire de leur mieux malgré tout. Et pour elle... " Erwin pris un instant pour étudier les interactions entre les deux adversaires " Il me semble qu'elle fait la même chose que ce que tu ferais si tu devais te battre contre Eren. "

Livaï se rembrunit, levant les yeux aux ciel " C'est une connerie et tu le sais. Je n'irai mollo contre personne, pas même Eren. " Livaï se tourna pour lancer à Erwin un regard accusateur " Tu essayes juste d'amener le sujet vers Eren. C'est pour ça que t'es là ? Pour fourrer ton nez dans l'intimité de notre relation ? "

L'alpha blond sourit, sans regarder le Capitaine.  
" -Aucune raison d'y fourrer mon nez. Puisqu'Eren est actuellement en train de se faire examiner par Hanji, j'imagine qu'il sera plus facile d'attendre qu'elle me dise tout ce qu'elle a appris sans même avoir besoin de demander, plutôt que de te demander quoique ce soit. Mais sinon, tu as raison. Tu me connais très bien, Livaï.

-T'es pas vraiment subtil. Tu es énervé de ne pas t'en être rendu compte par toi même ? " se moqua l'autre.

Erwin réfléchit un instant face à l'accusation de Livaï " Peut-être un peu. " Il ignora le ricanement et un " Oui, bien sûr " marmonné à côté de lui, avant de poursuivre. " Je suis plutôt énervé après toi pour avoir provoqué tout cela. À quoi pensais-tu Livaï ? Pensais-tu vraiment que ce serait une bonne idée d'engrosser l'un de tes soldats ? Soldat dont tu es directement responsable, je te rappelle "

Livaï arqua un sourcil , répétant en raillant " Engrosser ? "

L'officier commandant continua simplement à le fixer avec une expression inchangée, Livaï abandonna alors en soupirant.  
" -C'était pas vraiment mon intention de le mettre enceinte, tu sais ? Mais c'est arrivé, donc on ne peut que l'accepter et s'adapter.

-Et nous mettre tous, ainsi que tous nos plans, en grand danger par la même occasion, on est d'accord ? "

Livaï pouvait entendre l'irritation cachée derrière le ton poli. Il préféra ignorer cette remarque.

Erwin retint un grognement de frustration, et poursuivit ses reproches. " Laisse moi reprendre depuis le début. Livaï, cette relation entre vous deux est déjà malvenue en elle-même. Même en mettant de côté la situation actuelle, avais-tu vraiment besoin d'aller jusqu'à vous lier ? Je te le demande en tant qu'ami, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? "

Les yeux de Livaï s'illuminèrent de colère. Comment un autre alpha osait-il remettre en cause son choix de compagnon ?

Son côté rationnel tenta de calmer ses instincts. Il était sûr que les intentions d'Erwin n'était pas d'insulter son oméga, il s'inquiétait juste pour eux, mais l'alpha en lui n'aimais toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait sous-entendre.

Erwin remarqua la lumière dangereuse dans le regard anthracite de son ami et se reprit immédiatement. " Ce n'est pas que je désapprouve Eren en tant que ton compagnon. Si vous vous rendez mutuellement heureux, dans une autre situation, je serai le premier à vous féliciter, mais nous sommes dans _cette_ situation. Nous sommes des soldats du Bataillon d'explorations. Nous pouvons mourir à chaque sortie. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Eren est en permanence en danger _à l'intérieur_ des murs également ". Erwin fit une pause en arrivant au point qu'il craignait le plus. " _Et_ _tu_ es celui qui devra éventuellement le tuer un jour. "

Le regard de Livaï était toujours aussi féroce, mais ses yeux ne brillaient plus. " Où veux-tu en venir ? " cracha-t-il.

Erwin lui lança un regard. " Ne joue pas à l'idiot. Tu sais ce que le lien fait au gens. Si l'un d'entre vous meurt, l'autre restera derrière avec une partie de lui manquante, incapable de se lier à quelqu'un d'autre pour compenser. Il souffrira pour le reste de sa vie. Serais-tu capable de continuer à te battre si Eren meurt ? Et n'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu serais capable de le tuer _toi-même_ si la situation l'exigeait. "

Livaï détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cette question.

Erwin, satisfait, poursuivit. " De plus, chaque fois que l'un de vous est en danger, l'autre le sentira. Votre instinct ne vous laissera pas l'ignorer et vous abandonnerez votre mission pour rejoindre l'autre. C'est une perspective que je n'aime pas du tout. Cela vous met en danger tous les deux, mais également tous ceux sur le terrain avec vous. "

Le blond prit une inspiration, frottant ses temps " Vous vivez une vie où l'un d'entre vous peut mourir à tout moment, tous les membres du Bataillon, non _toute la population humaine_ dépend de vous deux et vous vous... faites ça. Et _ensuite_ vous ajouté un enfant à tout cette confusion. "

Livaï gardait les yeux sur sa nouvelle escouade, mais sans vraiment les voir, quand il répondit enfin aux reproches d'Erwin à voix basse.  
" -C'est pour ça.

-Quoi ? Erwin ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Livaï.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis lié à Eren. On peut mourir à tout moment dans ce monde de merde et je ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'Eren soit en danger sans que je puisse l'aider. À nouveau. " élabora Livaï dans un grognement.

Le regard d'Erwin s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit. " Le titan féminin ? " demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

Livaï soupira, regardant tristement le ciel d'un bleu éclatant " Ouais ".

Le grand alpha fronça les sourcils en remarquant à quel point son ami semblait tout à coup fatigué " Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Livaï. "

Livaï ricana sans humour " Je sais. Ce n'était de la faute de personne. C'est dans la description du boulot. Mais Eren aurait pu mourir, putain, toute mon escouade est morte et j'en savais rien. Si j'étais parti les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, Eren aurait disparu. Si je les avais rejoins quelques minutes plus tôt, j'aurais pu les sauver. Maintenant au moins je peux savoir quand il a besoin de moi. "

Le noiraud se tourna lentement pour regarder Erwin dans les yeux et affirma résolument " J'ai fait le choix que je regretterai le moins. "

Ils soutenaient le regard l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Erwin secoua la tête, capitulant. " Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose maintenant, mis à part me plaindre de tout le stress que vous me rajoutez. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire quoique ce soit pour mettre fin à votre lien ou sa grossesse, donc tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça. "

Livaï eut un sourire en coin, se sentent tout à coup beaucoup moins tendu face à l'air défait d'Erwin. Il profita de l'occasion pour lancer des instructions à son escouade, les envoyant courir quelques tours avant de s'étirer pour terminer l'entraînement. Ensuite, il retourna son attention vers Erwin, qui semblait vouloir demander autre chose.  
" -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous avez discuté pour savoir qui vous allez prévenir à propos d'Eren ? "

Livaï devient immédiatement suspicieux.  
" -Un peu, pourquoi ?

-C'est juste une question. Peux-tu me dire qui vous avez en tête ? "

Livaï plissa les yeux. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer la direction que prenait la discussion. Mais il répondit tout de même. " Je suis sûr que tu sais que je n'ai personne à part toi, Hanji, Mike et Nanaba en qui j'ai confiance ou que j'ai envie de prévenir. Donc je suppose que tu veux savoir pour Eren. "

Erwin acquiesça silencieusement, rendait Livaï encore plus méfiant.  
" -Il va prévenir sa sœur et son ami d'enfance dès que tu donnes ton accord. Et probablement un autre ami s'il arrive à passer outre son orgueil, Erwin haussa un sourcil. Livaï expliqua rapidement, Jean, celui qui a été la doublure d'Eren à Stohess

-Ah acquiesça Erwin, comprenant ce que voulait dire Livaï.

-Mais tôt ou tard il voudrait prévenir tous ses amis de la Brigade d'entraînement. Maintenant, tu peux me dire c'est quoi le problème ? "

Erwin resta silencieux quelques minutes, ignorant complètement la demande impatiente de Livaï.

Livaï était sur le point de frapper Erwin pour son comportement flippant quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche " Si Eren à confiance en sa sœur et ces deux amis pour leur confier vos trois vies, vous pouvez les prévenir quand vous voulez. Et je n'ai rien à reprocher aux autres non plus. Ce n'est pas dénué de sens de les prévenir puisqu'ils font maintenant partis de ton escouade et sont chargés de protéger Eren également, en plus d'être simplement ses amis. Mais si vous pouviez attendre, cela m'arrangerait. "

Livaï fronça d'autant plus les sourcils.  
" -Tu manigances quelque chose.

-Toujours. "

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras d'irritation. " Tu sais ce que je veux dire, espèce de grosse merde. "

Erwin gloussa mais secoua la tête.  
" -Ce n'est qu'une idée, pas encore un vrai plan. Mais je vous ferai savoir en temps et en heure, comme toujours.

-Je te fais confiance Erwin, affirma lentement Livaï. Mais je te jure, si tu mets délibérément Eren en danger... "

Erwin sourit " Tu viens de le dire, Livaï. Tu me fais confiance, donc ne t'inquiètes pas. "

Livaï râla et détourna le regard, toujours pas rassuré par " l'idée " d'Erwin, mais décida de ne pas chercher plus loin pour le moment.

Remarquant que les gamins avaient fini de courir et s'étiraient, Livaï allait slesrejoindre pour leur parler sans un regard pour Erwin.

Cependant, Erwin l'appela avant qu'il ne fasse plus de deux pas, sur un ton clairement d'avertissement, bien que Livaï pouvait déceler l'inquiétude sous-jacente " Sois prudent, Livaï. "

Livaï le regarda par dessus son épaule avec un sourcil arqué, reprenant avec défi une réplique précédente d'Erwin " Toujours. Dois-je te rappeler comment tu as appris tout ça ? "

Erwin fronça les sourcils, encore plus inquiet face à l'assurance évidente de Livaï.  
" -Les gens merdent, Livaï. Dois-je te rappeler comment j'ai appris tout ça ?

-Touché.

-Garde ça à l'esprit, Capitaine. "

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel à l'utilisation du grade, faisant un signe à Erwin de la main, l'abandonnant pour rapporter ses observations au cours de l'entraînement à son escouade.

La fois suivante, Sasha et Connie devraient être séparés. De même pour Ymir et Christa. Aucune d'elles ne s'améliorerait si Ymir ne fait pas d'effort. Ymir se battrait contre Mikasa dorénavant. Il avait le sentiment qu'Ymir pouvait se battre si elle s'en donnait la peine, elle avait juste besoin d'une bonne raison. Et Mikasa pourrait être une très bonne raison. Avec de la chance, elle ne décevrait pas Livaï et s'avérerait être assez douée pour que Mikasa s'améliore aussi. Sinon, il devrait être l'adversaire de Mikasa lui-même.

Armin s'améliorait rapidement avec tous les efforts qu'il fournissait à l'entraînement, essayant désespérément d'atteindre le même niveau que ses amis. Jean, Reiner et Bertholt avaient simplement besoin de se battre, encore et encore. Ils devaient tous devenir meilleurs s'ils voulaient survivre, et mis à part par les expériences et l'entraînement, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'y arriver.

Pendant que Livaï leur donnait des indications pour corriger leurs techniques, il pensa qu'Erwin avait peut-être raison. Ils devaient être prudent, au moins jusqu'à ce que ces gamins deviennent assez doués pour protéger Eren et leur enfant. Heureusement ils apprenaient vite et s'amélioraient de jour en jour, mais ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir avant qu'il ne fasse suffisamment confiance en leurs compétences, et en eux en tant que personnes, pour partager avec eux la responsabilité de garder ses deux gamins en sécurité. Il avait confiance en le jugement d'Eren, mais il préférait tout de même se faire sa propre opinion d'abord.

Il y réfléchissait encore quand il congédia le groupe et se dirigea vers le château, avant d'être brusquement arraché à ses pensés.

" -Capitaine ! appela une voix féminine, il se tourna pour voir Mikasa courir vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il quand elle fut assez près pour ne pas avoir besoin de crier.

-Monsieur, je voulais savoir où est Eren. Il n'a rien dit au petit-déjeuner et d'habitude il ne manque pas l'entraînement, sauf s'il se remet d'une transformation. " Elle semblait inquiète, même Livaï le voyait dans son expression.

Il regarda autour, remarquant que tout les autres étaient déjà partis sauf Armin un peu plus loin, qui attendait clairement après Mikasa et les nouvelles qu'elle pourrait récupérer de Livaï. Estimant pouvoir parler sans danger, il lui répondit honnêtement " Il est avec Hanji. Elle lui fait un check-up complet. "

Les sourcils de Mikasa se levèrent à cette réponse. " Mais il en a fait un avant-hier et il ne s'est pas transformé depuis. "

Livaï réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pouvait lui donner comme information, avant d'opter pour une vérité partielle. " Et bien, il y avait quelque chose dans sa prise de sang qu'il nécessité d'autres examens. "

Maintenant, elle paraissait encore plus inquiète. Génial, pensa Livaï. " Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est grave ? Il est malade ? "

Livaï l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse chercher après son frère pour s'assurer elle-même qu'il allait bien. " Il va bien, ce ne rien de grave. Il te dira ce qu'il se passe bientôt, donc du calme. "

Mikasa semblait vouloir protester mais préféra juste saluer son supérieur. " Merci, monsieur. Je prends congés à présent. "

Livaï acquiesça simplement et la regarda s'éloigner avec Armin, qui semblait lui demander ce qu'elle avait appris.

Se rendre compte à quel point les amis proches d'Eren tenaient à lui lui fit ressentir une étrange chaleur dans la poitrine. Puis il se souvint des compétences de Mikasa avec une épée et de l'intelligence d'Armin, et se nota mentalement de demander à Eren de l'avertir avant de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il préférerait éviter de se réveiller un jour en se rendant qu'il a été castré dans son sommeil.

* * *

 **N.T. :** Merci pour les différentes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que les gens apprécient de (re)découvrir cette histoire grâce à sa traduction ! C'est toujours apprécié d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on fait :-)


	4. Un petit bout d'Interrogatoire

Chapitre 4 – Un petit bout d'interrogatoire.

 **N.T. :** Avant de commencer, retenez qu'en anglais, pea veut dire petit-pois, et wheat blé. Ça vous sera utile.

* * *

Eren se tenait debout dans le couloir, fixant la porte comme si elle était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde. D'une certaine manière, plus il fixait la porte, plus elle lui semblait intimidante. Il avait l'impression que le couloir se refermait sur lui.

Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas y aller.

En réalité, il voulait se sauvait et se cacher quelque part où il serait en sécurité, mais il était certain qu'Hanji le traquerait. Il avait eut assez de mal à lui échapper la veille, en sortant du bureau du Commandant. Il n'y parvint qu'après lui avoir promis de répondre à toutes ses questions – dans certaines limites – quand il viendrait pour le check-up.

Maintenant, il regrettait ses paroles imprudentes. Les Murs seuls savaient ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui demander, et il en était déjà embarrassé. Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter ses mots, et il n'a jamais été du genre à fuir de toute façon.

Mais quand même. Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de lever la main pour frapper.

Hanji ouvrit la porte immédiatement, un sourire flippant sur le visage. " Je me demandais si tu allais enfin frapper ou si tu allais rester là jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. "

Eren sentit ses oreilles rougir d'avoir était ainsi surpris, et suivit une Hanji gloussante à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Par automatisme, il se dirigea directement vers la table d'examen au centre de la pièce. Il sauta dessus et retint sa respiration, espérant qu'il attendait après des instructions et non une flopée de questions.

Hanji fouilla dans ses affaires pendant un moment, prenant quelques seringues et flacons, plusieurs bouteilles de différents produits, un stéthoscope, un gros tas de papiers qui était le dossier médical d'Eren, accompagné des recherches faites sur lui, avant de lui faire face.

Elle frappa des mains, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et l'oméga se sentit encore moins rassuré. " Ok, tu connais la procédure. Enlève le haut. "

Eren lui lança un regard suspicieux tout en retirant de manière hésitante sa veste d'uniforme, enlevant la partie supérieure de son harnais et commença à retirer son T-shirt. Pendant ce temps, Hanji le regarder intensément comme un rapace, semblant tenter de se retenir d'exploser.

" Ahhh, je peux plus me retenir ! " cria Hanji avant que le garçon n'ait pu tirer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête. Elle courut vers lui en poussant un cri, enlaçant son torse et enfouissant son visage dans son ventre. Dire qu'Eren paniquait serait un euphémisme.

Il se figea dans sa position improbable, la tête encore dans son T-shirt, les bras en l'air et emmêlés dedans, laissant échapper de drôles de sons entre interrogation confuse et choc. Pendant ce temps, Hanji s'exclamait avec animation tout en frottant sa tête contre ses abdominaux. " Oh, je suis si excitée ! J'ai hâte de te rencontrer, minuscule petit être. On va tellement s'amuser ensemble, tu va adorer mon labo ! Je me demande, tu es un garçon ou une fille ? C'est trop tôt pour se poser la question ? Peu importe, je parie que tu seras la plus adorable des petites choses dans tous les cas ! "

Tout à coup, sa tête s'éloigna pour regarder Eren, qui était apparemment encore sous le choc. " Dis, Eren, je pourrais le nommer ? La? Dans les deux cas ? S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît ! "

Eren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois dans le tissus vert, sortant enfin de sa stupeur dans laquelle Hanji l'avais mis, en entendant parler de prénom. Il eut du mal à se libérer de son T-shirt, puisu'il était encore un peu perdu, quand il y arriva enfin, il regarda vers le poids attaché à sa taille pour croiser des yeux pétillants d'excitations et un sourire si large qu'il se demanda un instant comment sa tête ne s'était pas séparé en deux.

" Heu ", commença-t-il, très mal à l'aise. " Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt pour penser à des prénoms ? " le gloussement qui suivit état légèrement haut perché et tendu. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour choisir un prénom pour son enfant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il finisse avec un prénom bizarre comme... Pea... ou Wheat... ou autre chose... en l'honneur de son cher Bean **(1)**.

Elle n'en démordit pas cependant. " Ce n'est jamais trop tôt pour trouver des prénoms ! "

Eren détourna le regard un instant, décidant de rejeter la responsabilité de détruire les rêves de la femme. Ce n'était pas que son enfant après tout. " Heu, essaye de demander à Livaï. "

Il ne regardait pas, mais il sentit tout de même son sourire disparaître un peu. " Le méchant ne me laissera jamais faire, je le sais. " Eren était sur le point de céder face à cette voix triste et boudeuse, mais heureusement Hanji se remit rapidement.  
" -Et bien, je ferai de mon mieux. J'ai encore du temps pour le convaincre ! Et tant d'idée de prénoms déjà, vous êtes obligés d'en aimer quelques uns. "

-D'accord " soupira le garçon de soulagement. Il y eu un silence pendant quelques instants, durant lequel Eren espérait qu'elle allait le lâcher, mais Hanji semblait plus que ravie de presser son visage contre lui. " -Heu, Hanji, tu m'étouffes un peu là... "

-Oups ! " Hanji le serra une dernière fois, murmura un "au revoir " au bébé et lâcha enfin le garçon. " Désolée, je suis tellement excitée ! C'est génial que le Bataillon va avoir un bébé ! "

Eren détourna le regard. " Le Commandant n'a pas l'air de le penser, cependant. Tu ne le pensais pas non plus hier " releva-t-il tout bas, espérant à moitié qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'excitation d'Hanji, surtout par rapport à la conversation d'hier. D'une certaine manière, il était content qu'elle s'en réjouisse, mais il resta prudent. Comment pouvait-elle changer d'avis si radicalement en si peu de temps ? C'était bizarre.

En même temps, il s'agissait d'Hanji. Elle était la définition de bizarre. Citation de Livaï.

Elle lui fit un sourire compréhensif. " Oh, j'étais vraiment contente quand je me suis rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait, simplement je ne pensais pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le garder et ça a plombé mon moral. Maintenant, on sait qu'on doit te laisser le garder, même si ça ne sera pas facile et on devra être très prudent. Dans tous les cas, ça veut dire que je peux être aussi excitée que je le veux ! " Son sourire ravi refit son apparition, et Eren ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

" Et crois moi " tout à coup, de la malice prit place dans son regard. " Erwin peut donner l'impression de ne pas être content à propos du tout-petit pour l'instant, mais quand il l'aura vu, il va tout simplement fondre en une grosse flaque. Il ne restera que les sourcils. " Elle se mit à rire, encore plus en voyant l'air peu convaincu d'Eren. " Non, vraiment. Je le connais depuis longtemps et je peux t'assurer qu'il va pourrir-gâter le gamin. Encore plus que Livaï. "

Eren n'avait toujours pas l'air de la croire. Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. " Si tu le dis. "

Elle lui tira la langue, " Bien sûr que je le dis. Et j'ai toujours raison. Attends quelques mois et tu verras. "

Eren pouffa face à sa certitude, et fut frapper par le fait qu'il ne voyait pas Hanji comme son officier supérieur. En réalité, il la voyait plus comme une amie qu'autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. C'était une réalisation étrange.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps là dessus, puisqu'Hanji se mit soudainement à s'exclamer, " Enfin, on est là aujourd'hui pour une raison, et ce n'est pas pour parler d'Erwin, ou de ses sourcils. Retournons à nos affaires. " Elle se retourna, attrapa le stéthoscope et fit quelque pas pour aller derrière Eren.

Le garçon sentit Hanji poser l'extrémité sur son dos, et commença à respirer profondément, comme on lui demandait à chaque fois.

" Alors, sorti Hanji d'une voix neutre, comment est Livaï au lit ? "

Eren s'étrangla.

Il lui fallut un moment pour arrêter de tousser, et quand il y arriva enfin, il sentit tout son visage devenir écarlate.  
" -Hanji ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? "

-Quoi ? T'as promis de tout me dire !

-Dans certaines limites ! Et ça, ça dépasse largement ces limites ! Et je croyais qu'on arrêtait de discuter !

-De discuter d'Erwin, précisa Hanji. C'est quoi le problème de tout façon ? Aller, dis moi ! S'il te plaît !

-Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.. ça !

-Mais je suis curieuse ! J'étais persuadée que Livaï mourrait puceau et voilà qu'il va avoir un bébé ! Comment tu peux me refuser ça ?!

-Je m'en fiche ! Non !

-Bieeennn " bouda la scientifique, sa voix laissa entendre un gémissement.

Eren soupira, satisfait de sa victoire.

Il y eu un silence pendant qu'Hanji écoutait ses poumons, puis son cœur, reposa rapidement le stéthoscope, et écrivit quelques notes à son bureau

" -Alors, quelle est ta position préférée ?

-HANJI ! "

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hanji n'était pas encore tout à fait remise de son fou rire et Eren était encore cramoisi. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis qu'Eren était arrivé dans le laboratoire. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas prêts d'avoir terminé, et Eren commençait à craindre de devoir aussi rater l'entraînement de l'après-midi, comme si celui du matin n'était pas suffisant. " On peut avancer ? " balança-t-il à Hanji, qui gloussait encore de temps en temps.

Face à son ton agacé, elle se redressa et toussa un peu pour reprendre son sérieux. Elle trouvait cela difficile, cependant, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le visage rouge d'Eren, elle était sur le point de repartir dans un fou rire. Le garçon était juste trop mignon quand il était embarrassé.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour réussir à parler sérieusement.  
" -D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de te taquiner. Je laisse ta vie sexuelle tranquille. J'irai harceler Livaï plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, et Eren grogna.

-S'il te plaît, non. "

Hanji sourit tendrement quand Eren, désespéré, cacha son visage dans ses mains, même si elle avait pu repérer un léger sourire dans sa voix. Elle pariait qu'il voudrait être là quand elle rendrait fou son alpha avec toutes ses questions gênantes, et elle se promit de faire de son mieux pour s'assurer que ce soit le cas.

" Enfin, je vais prendre quelques échantillons de sang. Je dois faire des tests, voir s'il y a quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être, et si tout ce qui doit y être est présent. On devrait essayer de voir si on peut savoir à combien tu en es. Tu as une estimation ? "

Eren haussa les épaules. " Pas vraiment. Je le sais avec certitude depuis environ une semaine, et j'ai commencé à remarquer des changements une semaine avant, je pense ? Mais je ne sais pas exactement _quand_ c'est arrivé. "

Hanji commença à réfléchir, tapant ses lèvres avec son stylo.  
" Donc environ trois semaines, je dirai. Je ne suis pas une experte en grossesse oméga, encore moins masculine, mais de ce que j'ai pu apprendre du seul livre qu'on a ici pour une quelconque raison, tu es censé t'en rendre compte en quelques jours seulement. Ton corps arrête de produire des gamètes presque immédiatement et comme résultat, tes testicules commencent à s'atrophier et à rentrer dans ton corps. Ce procédé est visible environ quatre jours après la conception. Je suppose que tu as constaté ça il y a environ deux semaines ? elle lança un regard interrogateur au garçon, qui acquiesça simplement, les joues légèrement rougies. Ensuite des tétons ont commencé à devenir plus sensibles et marqués, une légère pression est apparue dans ton abdomen quand tes organes se sont repositionnés. J'ai raison ?

-Ouais, acquiesça à nouveau Eren, rougissant un peu plus. C'était bizarre de parler de tout cela.

-Et qu'est ce qui a finit pas te convaincre ? Tu as dis qu'il t'as fallut une autre semaine pour être certain, alors que tous les signes étaient là " demanda Hanji avec curiosité.

Eren haussa les épaules, déconfit. " Je ne voulais pas y croire à ce moment là, tu sais ? Mais après... je sais pas, je suppose que c'était plus instinctif qu'autre chose au début ? Par exemple, si je me plantais à l'entraînement, et manquait de me prendre un arbre en pleine manœuvre, plutôt que de protéger ma tête je protéger mon ventre, des trucs comme ça. Donc associé avec les... changements physiques, l'idée s'est imposée que je devait être enceinte. Je commençait seulement à vraiment l'envisager quand... "

L'oméga semblait hésiter, Hanji l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

" Heu, tu te souviens ? Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, Livaï et le Commandant Erwin sont partis en ville pour une réunion avec les Brigades spéciales. Ils y ont passé la nuit. "

Le front d'Hanji se plissa. Serait-il possible... ? Mais elle n'a jamais vu de marque, ni sur Eren ni sur Livaï. Et Eren était assis torse nu juste devant elle. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Eren eut un sourire en coin, levant la main pour masser l'endroit où son cou et son épaule se rejoignent. " La marque a guérit mais le lien est toujours là, Dieu merci. Au moins quelque chose est resté. "

Hanji sourit. C'était très intéressant. Elle n'avait pas pensé que la marque ne serait pas visible sur Eren en raison de ses capacités de régénération. Mais maintenant qu'Eren le disait, c'était logique. Elle se souvint tout à coup que Livaï avait mentionné qu'ils étaient lié hier, l'information avait dû lui sortir de la tête dans toute cette confusion.

Cela expliqué aussi comment Eren finit par être convaincu malgré son déni.

En général, les liens fonctionnent comme des signaux de SOS immédiat entre les compagnons pour savoir que l'autre est en danger. Mais parfois lors de longues séparations, un fort sentiment de manque peut être transmis. Les omégas masculins sont souvent plus forts, physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement, que leurs homologues féminins. Et Eren était particulièrement indépendant, même pour un oméga mâle. Cela signifiait que le lien entre lui et Livaï avait besoin d'un stimulus beaucoup plus important pour réagir à la solitude que la moyenne. Mais la grossesse ajoutant beaucoup de stress physique et mental, les omégas ont alors besoin que leur compagnon soit le plus proche possible. En même temps, les alphas au courant de la grossesse de leur oméga ressentent un besoin intense de protéger à la fois leur oméga et leur enfant, ils veulent les garder à porter de vue autant que possible. Pour faire simple, les couples alpha et oméga liés attendant un enfant supportent mal les séparations. En comparaison, les bétas vivent une grossesse plus simples sur ce point.

Le voyage de la semaine dernière n'était pas le premier de Livaï depuis le mois dernier, ni le plus long. Si Eren et Livaï n'avaient jamais ressenti leur lien pendant des séparations plus longues, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils le ressentent cette fois. Sauf si quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin d'une protection supplémentaire.

" Depuis combien de temps vous êtes liés ? " demanda Hanji. Cela devait être assez récent puisqu'elle n'avait jamais remarquait que Livaï portait une marque. Il n'avait pas la capacité régénérante d'Eren, donc elle devait être là.

" Oh, ben, juste après notre retour de l'expédition du titan féminin. "

Hanji resta bouche bée. C'était il y a quoi, trois mois, trois mois et demi ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir avant ?

Eren rit devant son air abasourdi, comprenant immédiatement l'origine du choc quand ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son cou. " Elle est sous son foulard. Il le porte juste assez haut pour cacher la marque complètement. "

Hanji cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa tête n'aille heurter son bureau dans un bruit sourd. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment avant de lâcher un rire hystérique. Eren ne pouvait que rire avec elle. Quand il y pensait, c'était une coïncidence ridiculement pratique que Livaï ait l'habitude de porter un accessoire pouvant tout à fait cacher la preuve incriminante de sa relation illégale.

Mais d'une certaine manière, Eren était reconnaissant envers ce stupide bout de tissus, il était content de ne pas avoir en permanence sous les yeux la marque de Livaï. De cette manière, il n'avait pas un rappel permanent de l'absence de sa propre marque. Cette absence le faisait se sentir coupable, plein de regret et frustré. Il n'avait rien pour montrer au monde qu'il était pris, rien pour montrer son amour. Il ne pouvait donner à Livaï le sentiment de fierté et de chaleur dans la poitrine qu'Eren ressentait quand il admirait sa propre marque dans le cou de Livaï. Elle était belle. Livaï était à lui, et il était à Livaï. Mais Eren ne pouvait donner à Livaï la satisfaction d'avoir une preuve visible de ce fait, et il était en colère contre lui-même. Il voulait cette marque mais savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir.

Livaï lui disait souvent qu'il s'en moquait que la marque d'Eren ait disparu sans laisser de trace. Que temps que le lien restait là où il devait être, il était plus qu'heureux. Mais ses paroles ne changeait pas l'envie d'Eren de porter la marque de Livaï, n'importe quelle marque qui puisse rester plus de quelques minutes. Cela le rendait triste, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Il savait que c'était stupide, qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser la marque être vue de toute façon, mais il voulait connaître ce sentiment de se regarder dans la glace et savoir qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un.

Ce fut la voix d'Hanji qui le fait sortir de ses pensées mélancoliques. " Eren, ça va ? "

Eren secoua la tête, " Ce ne rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. " Il lui sourit pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien. Et c'était le cas, il aimait Livaï et savait que Livaï l'aimait. Et au final, c'était tout ce qui importait. " Enfin bref, on ne devrait pas continuer les examens ? "

Hanji se frappa le front. " Tu as raison. On devrait, c'est pour ça qu'on est là après tout. " Eren ricana. C'était évident qu'Hanji avait totalement oublié leur but du jour. " Allonge toi sur la table, je vais prendre un peu de sang, puis examiner ton ventre. "

Eren obéit, regardant Hanji désinfecter ses aiguilles avec de l'alcool, puis désinfecter son bras là où elle allait le piquer.

Elle lui fit un sourire sournois tout en travaillent, et le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement. Apparemment, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se remettaient à leur tache que l'interrogatoire était terminé.

" Alors, Eren, chantonna-t-elle doucement. Je t'ai dis que je m'attendais à ce que Livaï rejoigne sa tombe sans jamais connaître l'un des plaisirs de ce monde. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment tu es parvenu à le persuader. Je sais avec certitude que tu n'as pas été le premier a tenter ta chance. "

Eren rougit une fois de plus et refusa de regarder la bruyante folle.

" -Aller, crache le morceau. Tu as promis ! Elle lui donna obstinément des petits coups avec un flacon vide jusqu'à ce qu'Eren en ait assez et ouvrit la bouche.

-Ben... ce n'est pas... moi qui ait commencé. "

* * *

 **(1)** En anglais, Bean, l'un des fameux titans d'Hanji, signifie Harricot, d'où les prénoms Pea et Wheat... J'étais coincée pour trouver des équivalents en français alors que je ne pouvait pas changer le nom de Bean, du coup je laisse les noms anglais.

* * *

 **N.A. :** J'espère que ça va, ce chapitre a prit une direction différente de ce que j'avais prévu à l'origine ...^^;; Et désolée pour la fin ? Je voulais que le flashback ait son propre chapitre ◝ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ◜

 **N.T. :** Qui c'est qui a dû demander à Google comment concilier récit au passé et vérité générale selon les règles de la concordance des temps ? Si le fait qu'un paragraphe passe du présent au passé pour retourner au présent vous a gêné, j'en rejette toute responsabilité ! #LesJoiesDeLaLangueFrançaise


	5. Un petit bout de Liaison

Chapitre 5 – Un petit bout de liaison.

" Dis-moi, Eren. Tu me détestes ? "

Ce fut probablement à cet instant que tout commença. Eren était assis sur un canapé, dans l'une des pièces mise à la disposition du Bataillon d'exploration, encore couvert de sang après la correction infligée par Livaï au tribunal. Bien entendu, Eren ne lui en voulait pas, tout le monde lui avait expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène, une comédie pour assurer sa survie.

Mais Livaï ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Eren sursauta quand l'alpha, le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité, son idole, se jeta dans le canapé à côté de lui, le monstre, le titan, l'ennemi de l'espèce humaine. Ne préférerait-il pas être aussi loin de lui que possible ? N'était-il pas dégoûté par lui ?

Quand Livaï lui posa cette question, Eren put détecter un légère insécurité dans son langage corporel. Ce n'était pas évident, Livaï le cachait très bien et il doutait que cela soit flagrant pour qui n'est pas habitué, mais l'oméga avait passé les six dernières années à vivre avec Mikasa qui ne montrait aucune expression.

Malgré tout, Eren n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le grand Capitaine Livaï lui demandait s'il le détestait. Le garçon sut à peine bégayer une réponse.

Cela semblait presque irréel à quel point le corps de Livaï se détendit de soulagement.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le groupe de soldats sous les ordres direct du Capitaine Livaï partit pour le château. La chevauchée était longue et lente et ce fut un calvaire pour Eren, son corps était encore douloureux même s'il était pratiquement guéri.

Et si son corps douloureux n'était pas suffisant, il se sentait sur le qui-vive en permanence, entouré par toutes ces personnes talentueuses, prêtes à le tuer au moindre ordre. Il ne pouvait pas se détendre, n'y même ressentir la moindre excitation face au fait d'être maintenant un membre de ce groupe. Un membre de l'escouade d'élite du Bataillon d'exploration, comme il en avait rêvé depuis son enfance. Il ne pouvait sentir que le stress. Et par dessus le marché, il sentait en permanence le regard de quelqu'un sur lui. Il savait qu'ils allaient le surveiller étroitement mais le faire avec une telle constance était inutile ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se transformer en titan comme ça.

Il se retourna lentement quand sa patience fut à bout. Il voulait au moins savoir qui n'avais pas confiance en lui à ce point.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils croisèrent ceux impassible du Capitaine. Eren se retourna immédiatement, embarrassé et confus.

* * *

Eren ne pouvait pas le croire.

L'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité était un maniaque de la propreté.

Il avait nettoyé cette pièce du sol au plafond au moins trois fois déjà mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Où y avait-il encore de la saleté ? Il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer ce qui était propre de ce qui était sale.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le nettoyage le problème. Il voulait faire plaisir à son supérieur, et c'était tellement frustrant de ne pas y arriver. Il ne parvenait qu'à le décevoir à la place.

Eren lâcha un long soupir en parcourant du regard la dernière pièce du dernier étage, essayant de voir s'il avait encore raté quelque chose. Ne trouvant rien de la sorte, il baissant le mouchoir couvrant sa bouche, s'apprêtant à aller informer Livaï qu'il avait finit. Avec un peu de chance pour la dernière fois.

Un cri de surprise lui échappa quand il se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'alpha en question, débout dans l'encadrement de la porte, jugeant le travail d'Eren avec d'un œil critique. Eren, crispé, salua pendant que Livaï le regardait avec une expression neutre.

" Ce travail est acceptable. " Eren soupira de soulagement, tout son corps se détendit. Livaï sortit de la pièce, incitant Eren à le suivre d'un geste. " Je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir. "

Eren se sentit mal en se rappelant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'homme plus tôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir dans le sous-sol mais n'osait pas protester. " Oui, monsieur. "

La descente des escaliers fut silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte menant au sous-sol. Livaï s'arrêta, la main sur la poignet. " C'est ici que tu vas dormir. Les toilettes les plus proches sont au bout du hall, le réfectoire est de l'autre côté. "

Eren regarda les directions que Livaï indiquait en espérant ne pas se perdre à la première occasion, jetant un œil aux portes des deux cotés du hall sans certitude. Au grincement signalant l'ouverture de la porte, il se retourna pour voir que Livaï était déjà à mi-chemin vers le bas. Il manqua de dévaler les escalier, se dépêchant derrière son supérieur.

Quand il retrouva enfin son équilibre et observa les alentours, il ne peut qu'admirer. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le sous-sol puisse sembler aussi propre et accueillant. Était-ce seulement possible pour une pièce souterraine, en pierre et humide d'être aussi propre.

Livaï se mit à parler avec un ton indifférent, regardant également la pièce, " Ce sera ta chambre à partir de maintenant. Désolé, c'est le sous-sol, donc ce n'est pas vraiment pratique ou agréable. Honnêtement, c'est une pièce merdique. Mais ce sont les conditions et on ne peut rien y faire. J'ai quand même essayé de la rendre aussi habitable que possible. "

Eren resta bouche bée face à l'alpha. Il était sérieux là ? " Je... Monsieur, je comprend pourquoi je dois dormir au sous-sol, vous... Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. "

Livaï tourna doucement la tête pour regarder Eren, et le garçon déglutit bruyamment avant de poursuivre, " Je suis désolée mais... Vous avez dis avoir essayé... _Vous_ avez préparé la pièce pour moi, monsieur ? "

Livaï haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. " C'était dégueulasse. Et j'ai pensé que c'était le moins que je puisse faire, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier. "

Eren rougit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, son idole avait spécialement nettoyé la pièce pour lui. " Je ne vous en veux vraiment pas pour hier, monsieur. En fait, je devrais même vous remercier. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Sincèrement, merci beaucoup, Capitaine Livaï. " déclara Eren, peut être un peu plus fort que nécessaire, en saluant.

Livaï détourna le regard à nouveau, " Repos, Eren. Tu n'as aucune raison de me remercier. Comme l'a dis Hanji, j'y suis allé un peu fort. Ça va maintenant ? "

" Mais si, monsieur. Si vous n'aviez pas rendu tout cela crédible, je pourrais me trouver actuellement sur une table d'opération des Brigades spéciales. " Eren fit une pause, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de reprendre. " Merci de vous inquiéter aussi. J'ai complètement guéri au cours de la nuit, je vais bien. "

Livaï le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, sans rien dire. Eren commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, il inspira pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais avant " Menteur, tu paraissais près à tomber de ton putain de cheval pendant tout le trajet. "

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour nier l'accusation mais en fut incapable. C'était vrai, après tout, la chevauchée n'avait pas été des plus confortable. Il rougit ensuite en comprenant ce que cela signifié. Bien sûr, il pouvait se tromper, mais il était persuadé que non. Livaï ne l'avait pas fixé tout le long pour être sûr qu'il ne se rebelle pas ou tente de s'échapper. Il l'avait fixé parce qu'il était inquiet. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Eren en même temps que de l'embarras.  
" -J'étais juste encore endolori. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, monsieur, je vous assure. "

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire, gamin ? Eren était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la légère teinte rosée sur les jours de Livaï.

-Rien, monsieur.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Installe-toi et viens au réfectoire pour le dîner.

-Oui, monsieur ", acquiesça Eren, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Livaï fixa le visage souriant quelques secondes avant de lâcher un discret " tch " et sortir. En dépassant Eren, il ne peut se retenir d'ébouriffer les cheveux du gamin. Il ne savait pas qui fut le plus surpris par ce geste, Eren ou lui-même. Livaï ne laissa rien paraître, et reprit sa route. Mais, avant de quitter le sous-sol, il s'arrêta et regarda en arrière. Le garçon le regardait avec des yeux ronds, le visage écarlate, une main touchant ses cheveux. Livaï dut déglutir face à cette vision . " Ne sois pas trop long ou ton repas sera froid. "

Eren ne put qu'acquiescer alors que l'alpha fermait la porte derrière lui.

Sans le savoir, ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

* * *

Si le lendemain, l'ambiance n'avait pas été aussi pourrie par l'assassinat des titans d'Hanji, Livaï aurait volontiers rit à la vision d'un Eren sur le point de rendre l'âme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait ignoré ce qu'il se passerait quand toute l'escouade l'avait laissé seul avec Hanji, le gamin devrait apprendre à ne pas provoquer la scientifique folle tôt ou tard de toute façon, mais l'expression sur son visage restait d'une mignonnerie à mourir de rire.

Et quand le Capitaine vit le regard confus, ces adorables sourcils froncés, comment sa bouche se figea entrouverte, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la question étrange d'Erwin, ce fut à ce moment que Livaï prit une décision. Cet oméga était décidément trop parfait pour le laisser tranquille.

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, Livaï mit un point d'honneur à toujours avoir un œil sur ce que faisait Eren. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était son boulot de toute façon.

Il était toujours celui à combattre contre Eren, il le suivait de près pendant les entraînements à la tridimensionnalité, il assignait les corvées pour qu'Eren soit au même étage que lui. Et bien sûr, il était toujours présent quand Hanji menait ses expériences.

Pendant son observation attentive, l'alpha apprit certaines choses. Sur Eren mais aussi sur lui-même.

Dans un premier temps, il voulait le gamin parce qu'il était terriblement adorable, mais il se rappela rapidement de la fascination qu'il avait senti à leur première rencontre dans le cachot du tribunal. Eren était un jeune homme très déterminé. Il ne savait pas quand abandonner avant d'atteindre son but, que ce soit pour laver la vaisselle, apprendre une nouvelle manœuvre complexe, ou battre les titans (d'une seule main, il était sérieux dans sa connerie ?). Il était remarquablement fort pour un oméga, et bien qu'il n'avait pas un domaine où il excellé, ses compétences générales étaient toutes au dessus de la moyenne des nouvelles recrues habituelles.

Il avait aussi envie de faire plaisir aux autres, écoutant bien les membres plus anciens de l'escouade et leurs montrant son respect, même quand Auruo se rendait complètement ridicule.

Il était prévenant, remplaçant Petra aux cuisines le jour où elle se blessa à la main à l'entraînement.

Il apprenait vite. Il lui fallut moins d'une semaine pour apprendre à nettoyer selon les exigences de Livaï du premier coup.

Livaï appris également que son cœur de pierre glacé n'était pas si gelé finalement, puisqu'il était apparemment capable d'être jaloux. Quand les amis d'Eren du Bataillon d'entraînement arrivèrent, Livaï remarqua le bonheur d'Eren de les voir, mais aussi sa proximité troublante avec Mikasa et Armin.

L'alpha n'était pas inquiet à propos d'Armin, c'était un bêta et visiblement il ne voyait pas Eren de cette manière, mais Mikasa. Mikasa était une alpha. Livaï essayait de se résonner en se disant qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, qu'il imaginait des choses, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient grandit ensemble, se disputant des jouets ou l'attention de leurs parents. Et pour en rajouter une couche, il avait l'impression que la fille faisait tout son possible pour le garder aussi loin d'Eren que possible.

Au bout de quelques jours à regarder Mikasa monopoliser Eren, il réalisa qu'il n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas ça.

* * *

Bien entendu, les expériences d'Hanji ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévues. Surtout vu que personne ne savait réellement comment le pouvoir d'Eren fonctionnait. En particulier la première fois qu'ils tentèrent une transformation. Cela ne se passa pas bien, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ils mirent Eren dans un vieux puis asséché et lui dirent de se transformer au signal. Il ne se transforma pas.

Hanji se demandait s'il aurait pu ne pas voir le signal, mais Livaï savait que ce n'était pas possible qu'il puisse rater la fusée verte. Il pouvait sentir au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand ses yeux virent Eren dans le puis, effrayé et souffrant visiblement, du sang s'échappant de plusieurs morsures profondes sur ses deux mains et coulant le long de son menton, l'estomac de Livaï se retourna. Il eut un haut-le-cœur à la vision de l'oméga impuissant, sur le point de gémir pour demander de l'aide, mais se retenant, combattant autant que possible ses instincts.

L'alpha ordonna immédiatement la fin de l'expérience et de remonter Eren.

Il fut soulager qu'Eren paraisse aller bien, mis à part le choc et les blessures qui refusaient de se refermer pour une raison inconnue. C'était merdique que le mystère de la transformation en titan s'épaississe encore plus, mais au moins le garçon était en vie et aussi bien que possible.

Quand une explosion retentit derrière Livaï alors qu'il buvait son thé en parlant avec Petra, il jura contre lui-même pour avoir parlé trop vite.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Livaï se sentit effrayé. Il fut effrayé quand il vu Eren en panique en haut d'un bras gigantesque, effrayé quand il fut encerclé par sa propre escouade, épées en main et prêts à tuer, bombardant Eren de questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Effrayé de constater qu'ils étaient paniqués, encore plus qu'Eren, et combien comme cela empiré les choses.

Jamais dans sa vie Livaï ne fut aussi heureux de voir Hanji, ou reconnaissant qu'elle soit incapable de se rendre compte de l'ambiance lourde. Les Murs seuls savaient ce qu'il se serait passé sans elle.

Livaï fut effrayé pour Eren, ce qui l'effrayé d'autant plus en retour. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour s'attacher à quelqu'un à ce point depuis Isabel et Farlan. Il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas simplement baiser Eren. Il avait envie du garçon entièrement, des sourires mignons aux explosions de colère.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent après l'incident, tout le monde était tendu mais Hanji, surexcitée, détala immédiatement de son côté, probablement vers son laboratoire, criant derrière elle de l'attendre dans le réfectoire. Moblit courut après elle, comme toujours essayant sans succès de la garder sous contrôle. Les membres de l'escouade se regardèrent les uns les autres et traînèrent les pieds d'un même pas vers le réfectoire. Livaï resta seul avec Eren.

Il regarda le garçon et remarqua la frustration sur son visage, les poings serrés et la posture tendue.

" Eren, dit Livaï calmement et regardant sa tête se tourner vers lui. Suis-moi. "

Le Capitaine prit la direction du réfectoire mais ne s'y arrêta pas, et conduisit Eren dans les escaliers un peu plus loin.

S'appuyant contre le mur, il contempla Eren, qui le regardait en retour, sa confusion inscrite sur le visage.

" Parle. "

Eren resta bouche bée. " M-Monsieur ? "

Livaï appuya la tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il tenter d'expliquer. " Tu as visiblement besoin de parler de tout ça. Je suis là pour écouter et t'expliquer l'autre point de vue. Hanji va prendre un moment, donc on peut en profiter. " Bon Dieu, il n'était pas doué pour cela, il espérait qu'Eren ait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ils maintinrent le contact visuel avant qu'Eren ne baissa les yeux en se laissant glisser jusqu'à escaliers pour s'y asseoir. L'oméga resta silencieux encore quelques minutes et Livaï le laissa faire le tri dans sa tête, et enfin il s'ouvrit. Livaï en fut ravi.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent Moblit descendre les escaliers, disant qu'Hanji les appelait.

Livaï soupira un coup.  
" -Allons-y. "

-O-Oui monsieur. " bégaya Eren, essayant maladroitement de se relever.

Livaï était debout, quelques marches au dessus de lui, le fixant, prit dans une bataille à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Il pouvait entendre que Moblit était déjà reparti. Ils étaient seuls.

" Monsieur ? " encore cette confusion sur le visage. Pourquoi ce gamin était-il si mignon, putain.

Livaï redescendit, s'arrêtant sur la marche au dessus d'Eren, le regardant directement dans les yeux. " Tout va bien se passer, Eren " dit-il doucement, avant de prendre le visage de l'oméga dans ses mains et de l'embrasser rapidement mais fermement sur la bouche.

Dire qu'Eren était sous le choc serait bien en dessous de la vérité. Livaï laissa un léger sourire apparaître face aux rougeurs qui s'étendaient rapidement sur le visage du plus jeune.

" On parlera plus tard. "

* * *

Le sourire d'Hanji s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre pendant qu'Eren parlait de plus en plus bas, rougissant de plus en plus en avançant dans l'histoire.

Mais Hanji ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'embêter mais ils étaient si mignon, c'était impossible.

" Enfin, ce soir là Livaï est descendu au sous-sol et nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses et .. de nos... _nos sentiments_ , ok ? " il marmonnant rapidement la dernière partie, comme s'il espérait qu'Hanji ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il disait ainsi. Les joues d'Hanji lui faisait mal à force de sourire. " On s'est aussi... en quelque sorte disputé pour savoir si une relation serait seulement possible... Il _est_ mon supérieur direct et responsable de moi et tout... Au final, on a décidé de laisser les choses venir. Dès la semaine suivante, on a réalisé qu'on était déjà pratiquement en couple sans... vraiment s'en rendre compte. Autant l'être réellement. " Eren haussa les épaules, impuissant, regardant autour de lui comme si quelque chose – probablement Livaï – pourrait se matérialiser de nul part pour venir à son aide.

" Et ? " insista Hanji, curieuse.

Eren se tourna vers elle, confus. " Et ? Et rien, on est ensemble depuis. "

Hanji leva les yeux au ciel. " Oh voyons, Eren ? Le lien ? Comment vous vous êtes liés ? "

Eren la regardé scandalisé. " Tu veux savoir comment on s'est lié ? Hors de question ! C'est... " l'oméga se stoppa, cacha son visage avec embarras, sans doute se souvenant des événements.

" Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, Hanji riait sans retenue. Je ne veux pas savoir étape par étape, c'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment savoir ce que vous faites la nuit, je te taquine juste quand je demande. " Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'il la fusillait du regard.

" -Tes taquineries ne sont _pas_ drôles.

-Oh mais si, c'est juste que tu n'arrives pas à les apprécier, elle sourit malicieusement et Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment vous en êtes arrivé là ? C'est une décision importante, vous deviez avoir une bonne raison.

-Oh..., Eren regarda ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Ben, après notre retour de l'expédition où..., il déglutit difficilement et le sourire d'Hanji s'effaça quelque peu, où Petra et les autres sont morts... ce soir là, dès que nous étions seuls, Livaï m'a simplement annoncé qu'il voulait qu'on soit liés. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que je pourrais mourir la prochaine fois, et qu'il ne le saurait pas avant de revenir à l'intérieur des murs. Il..., Eren ferma les yeux face aux souvenirs douloureux. Il pleurait, Hanji. Livaï pleurait. Il avait vraiment besoin du lien, et je n'avait pas de raison de refuser puisque je ressentais la même chose. J'avais besoin de savoir aussi. J'en ai toujours besoin et je doute ne plus en avoir besoin un jour. Ça me permet de savoir que Livaï est en sécurité, qu'il n'est pas loin si jamais j'ai besoin de lui. "

Hanji eut l'impression de dévaler un très grand arbre sans son équipement. Un moment elle retenait des cris de joie, et le suivant elle avait limite envie de pleurer.

Elle donna à Eren un léger sourire, sans commenter ce qu'il venait de dire. À la place elle s'étira et gémit quand son dos craqua. " Et bien, on devrait conclure tout ça. On est là depuis un longtemps et je dois encore rédiger ce stupide rapport pour Erwin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il le veut sur papier alors qu'il va le brûler de toute façon, " Hanji fit la moue en pensant au travail gaspillé.

" Tu as besoin de faire d'autres tests ? "

Hanji réfléchit, elle était presque sûre qu'elle oubliait quelque chose dans l'excitation des explications d'Eren. " Je ne vois rien d'autre. Si je me rends compte que j'ai oublié un test, je t'appellera, d'accord ? "

Eren acquiesça avec un sourire,  
" -D'accord.

-Génial. Dépêche-toi d'aller déjeuner ou tu n'auras rien à manger avant le dîner. Et je suis persuadée que ça ne plairait pas à ton compagnon.

-En effet, ça ne lui plairait pas. "

Les deux sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient entendu personnes entrer. " Livaï ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? " demanda Hanji, la main sur la poitrine.

Le petit alpha leva simplement les yeux au ciel face à son exagération. " Je vérifiait que tu ne l'as pas tué, pour le moment. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Le déjeuner est presque terminé. "

Hanji se gratta la tête, embarrassée. " Désolée, on a perdu la notion du temps. Mais on a fini, donc allez-y ! "

Livaï lui lança un regard noir, trouvant ses excuses peu sincères, mais elle ne pu retenir son sourire quand il rejoignit Eren pour l'aider à descendre de la table d'examen. Qui aurait pu se douter que Livaï puisse se montrer aussi tendre ?

* * *

 **N.T. :** Et voilà l'explication de comment tout cela à commencé ! J'espère que votre curiosité et tout aussi rassasiée que celle d'Hanji maintenant ;-)


	6. Un petit bout d'Inquisition

Chapitre 6 – Un petit bout d'inquisition.

 **N.A. :** Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentils avec moi ? Honnêtement, je ne mérite aucun de vos magnifiques commentaires … Vous me motivez quand l'école devient difficile et je vous adore, chacun d'entre vous pour ça. Vraiment merci beaucoup.

 **N.T. :** Si cette note de l'auteur date un peu (elle se trouve avant le chapitre 6 dans la version originale), elle est toujours d'actualité. Sachez qu'elle " consulte religieusement " vos commentaires sur la version française (oui, ce sont ses mots !). Alors de notre part à toutes les deux : merci beaucoup pour vos adorables commentaires !

* * *

Eren suivit docilement Livaï à l'extérieur du laboratoire d'Hanji, mais il fut surpris quand, plutôt que d'aller vers le réfectoire, l'alpha les mena dans une quelconque pièce vide.

" Livaï ? " questionna Eren dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui.

Livaï soupira mais n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, " J'ai parlé à Erwin ? "

Eren sentit son estomac se tordre d'angoisse. Tout les " et si " commencèrent à tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Erwin avait-il changé d'avis ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il découvert ?

Le changement dans la posture d'Eren n'échappa pas à Livaï, et il secoua la tête immédiatement, et tendit le bras pour attraper la main de son oméga, traçant des cercles apaisant sur son poignet. " Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne rien de grave. Il avait juste besoin de se plaindre à quelqu'un. " Il fut heureux de sentir la tension quitter le corps de son compagnon progressivement. " Mais il a dis que tu peux prévenir Mikasa, Armin et Jean quand tu veux. " Eeettt la tension était de retour. Livaï dut se retenir de ricaner en voyant le visage d'Eren rougir en prenant une expression d'aversion très intense. C'était évident qu'il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir cette conversation.

Eren grogna, se laissant aller contre Livaï et cachant son visage contre le cou du plus vieux. " Je n'ai pas envie de le faire. "

Livaï gloussa tout en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Eren tendrement,  
" -Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais tu vas devoir le faire, tôt ou tard.

-Je sais, mais j'espérais avoir un peu plus de temps pour me préparer mentalement. Mikasa va être tellement énervée. On va se disputer puis elle va partir rapidement parce que je ne l'écouterai pas, et à la place va venir se battre avec _toi_. Armin va tenter de me faire sentir coupable de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt, tout en souriant comme un idiot, puis il va trop réfléchir sur tout. Et Tête-de-cheval va juste continuer à se foutre de moi " Eren termina enfin sa complainte dans un gémissement interminable.

Livaï eut un sourire en coin, embrassant le côté de la tête d'Eren. Ce gosse était parfois juste trop adorable.  
" -Je lui parlerai quand elle viendra me voir, mais tu es vraiment un gamin, tu sais que plus tu vas attendre, pire ça sera.

-Tu ne peux pas juste être d'accord et prétendre avoir de la compassion pour moi pendant une minute ? grogna Eren de frustration

-Nope. J'ai besoin de te rendre énervé pour que tu fasses réellement quelque chose à ce sujet. Juste, préviens moi avant de le faire. Pour préparer le champ de bataille.

-Je te déteste " marmonna Eren tout s'enfonçant encore plus dans le cou de Livaï.

Livaï sourit, massant la tête de son compagnon. " Je te déteste aussi. "

* * *

Après un repas manger avec un lance-pierres, Eren fut ravi de pouvoir enfin participer à l'entraînement, à la grande inquiétude différée de Livaï et au soulagement de Mikasa. Elle courut vers lui dès qu'elle le vit arriver, l'assiégeant de question sur ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt ce jour et le jour précédent, et sur son état, alors qu'Eren tentait de son mieux d'esquiver ses questions. Non pas qu'il était doué pour cela, mais il pouvait toujours essayer.

Mikasa ne voulut rien entendre cependant et elle finit par en avoir assez après quelques minutes d'échanges infructueux. Elle attrapa son coude pour lui empêcher toute fuite et s'approcha très près de son visage, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'une distance si courte qu'il fut difficile pour Eren de voir quoique ce soit d'autre. " Eren, tu _vas_ me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je te jure que je ne te laisse aller nul part seul " grogna-t-elle, tentant de s'appuyer sur sa dominance d'alpha. Comme si cela avait un jour fonctionné sur son entêté de frère.

Face à cela, Eren craqua, n'ayant pas la patience pour ses conneries d'alpha. " Mikasa, arrête ça ! Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune obligation de te dire chaque chose qui me concerne ! J'avais prévu de te le dire plus tard dans la soirée, mais si tu continue à vouloir me materner comme tu le faisais quand on avait _9 ans_ , tu peux oublier ! " lui hurla Eren, son côté rationnel savait pertinemment qu'il avait sur-réagit. Mikasa était seulement inquiète pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler le trop plein d'émotions.

Comme à chaque fois que leurs disputes arrivées au point de se hurler dessus, c'était Armin qui devait s'interposer et les calmer, assurant Eren qu'ils ne le forceraient plus à lui dire quoique ce soit mais qu'ils apprécieraient ne pas être tenu complètement dans le noir, et ensuite assurant Mikasa qu'Eren leur dirait quand il serait prêt. Toujours le pacificateur du petit groupe.

Eren dut respirer profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer, faisant attention à ne pas regarder Mikasa ou Armin quand il tenta de garder le contrôle de sa voix " Après dîner, venez dans ma chambre, mais s'il vous plaît ne parler de ça à personne, d'accord ? "

Mikasa et Armin échangèrent un regard confus avant d'accepter calmement d'en rester là pour le moment.

Ce ne fut qu'un instant plus tard que Livaï appela son escouade pour avoir leur attention. Alors qu'ils se précipitèrent tous vers leur Capitaine, Eren remarqua que Jean lui lançait un regard étrange. Il se rappela alors à quel point le jeune alpha à la tête de cheval devait être confus depuis hier, quand il était venu chercher Eren, et soupira pour lui-même. C'est une autre confrontation en attente d'éclater.

En regardant Livaï donner les instructions pour la course en manœuvre qu'ils allaient effectuer, Eren eut l'impression qu'il était presque amusé. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu penser que son compagnon le fit exprès quand il annonça que Jean et Eren seraient les derniers à partir.

L'oméga fit de son mieux pour lancer discrètement à Livaï un regard trahi. Livaï le fixa sans expression, seul le coin de sa bouche se releva presque imperceptiblement.

Eren tenta d'ignorer Jean, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux alors qu'ils attendaient leur tour, la majorité de l'escouade, le Capitaine compris, était parti depuis un moment, et seul Reiner et Bertholt était encore là avec eux.

Trop rapidement au goût d'Eren, l'avant dernier signal de départ vint, les laissants seuls tous les deux, et Jean sauta sur cette occasion servit sur un plateau. " Ok Jäger, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Après cette merde flippante que tu m'as sorti hier, personne ne t'as vu jusqu'au petit-déjeuner le lendemain, après lequel tu as disparu à nouveau jusque maintenant. Qu'est. Ce. Qu'il. Se. Passe. "

Eren serra les dents pour se retenir de gueuler à Jean que ce n'était pas son problème. Il dut se rappeler qu'il avait besoin d'autant de personnes que possibles au courant et à ses côtés, et après ce " avec un peu de chance tu le sauras plus tard " de merde qu'il lui avait sorti, il pensait que Jean méritait au moins un peu de courtoisie. " Je ne peux pas en parler maintenant. C'est encore... confidentiel. "

Eren n'avais jamais pensé qu'il verrait un jour les sourcils du jeune alpha se relever si rapidement. Il avait presque envie de rire à cette expression idiote.

La gravité dans la voix de Jean fut la seule chose qui le retint de ricaner. " On est en danger ? "

Eren fut surpris par l'attitude sans une once de conneries que Jean venait soudainement de montrer. " Ben... Ça dépend de comment tu définis le danger. " Jean plissa des yeux. " Pas pour le moment mais " Eren fit une pause, regardant le sol, les mains croisées pour couvrir son ventre. " Mais on pourrait l'être. Je te dirai tout si tu viens dans ma chambre après dîner. Je vais parler à Mikasa et Armin à ce moment là, autant en terminer en une seule fois ", il soupira en haussant les épaules.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent avec défiance pendant un long moment, avant que le dernier signal ne se fit entendre. Ils restèrent immobiles encore un instant, mais Jean acquiesça, activa son équipement et disparut. Eren le suivi une fraction de seconde plus tard, ressassant l'étrange expérience qu'il venait d'avoir. Il pensa que c'était probablement la conversation la plus évoluée, calme et silencieuse qu'il n'ait jamais eu avec la Tête-de-cheval depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il ne put que secouer la tête et l'attribuer à la confusion momentanée des deux parties.

* * *

Plus Livaï observait son escouade pendant la course, plus il réalisa à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée. Eren était _enceinte_. Et s'il se blessait ? Et s'il y avait une défaillance et qu'il tombait de cette hauteur ? Et si-

" Inquiet ? "

Livaï faillit tomber de l'arbre où il était perché seul en entendant la voix pleine d'amusement qui venait de quelque part au dessus de lui.

Il lança un regard furieux à Hanji, qui lui retournait un sourire flippant. " Tu _essayes_ de me tuer ? "

Hanji haussa des épaules " Pas ma faute si tu étais perdu dans tes pensées au point de ne pas m'entendre arriver. Ou t'appeler, genre, vingt fois. "

La fureur de son regard s'intensifia.  
" -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs, saleté de Binoclarde ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'écrire un rapport ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-J'observe ! Les performances d'Eren à l'entraînement sont un indicateur important pour déterminer s'il y a des effets indésirables quelconques, genre perte d'équilibre, vue qui baisse, mauvaise estimation des distances, des choses comme ça. "

Elle ricana face à l'expression légèrement paniquée sur le visage de Livaï. " Il ne devrait rien avoir de tout ça, lui assura-t-elle rapidement. D'après les examens de ce matin, il va très bien, mais connaissant Erwin, il voudra connaître tous les petits détails que je pourrais avoir. "

Livaï ne sembla pas apaisé pour autant, mais il chercha désespéramment après son compagnon. Il aurait dû réaliser que si quoique ce soit tourné mal, le lien lui ferait savoir immédiatement, mais dans son état d'inquiétude, le lien ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. La bêta l'observant de plus haut sourit simplement pour elle même. Si seulement ces gens qui se plaignaient du cœur de pierre et de l'absence de sentiment de Livaï pouvait le voir à l'instant.

" Livaï, tu sais qu'il n'est pas invalide, n'est-ce pas ? " Lui demanda-t-il avec un rire pas si bien camouflé quand la tête de Livaï se tourna brusquement vers la direction dans laquelle un bruit d'équipement tridimensionnel s'approchait de plus en plus, et son corps entier se détendit visiblement à la vue d'Eren, en pleine forme, tentant furieusement de dépasser Jean.

" La ferme. "

Hanji n'était pas sûre si le rouge sur ses oreilles était seulement le produit de son imagination ou pas, mais elle décida de penser que non, mais si c'était seulement pour son propre amusement.

* * *

Le dîner fut un moment très tendu. Eren fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards diriger vers lui depuis plusieurs directions, tout en simultanément essayant de contenir la nervosité qui montait. Et si ce n'était pas assez, Livaï semblait distrait pour une certaine raison, alors qu'Hanji continuait de lancer des regards à l'alpha en ricanant toute seule. Tout cela _crié_ juste suspect.

Les membres de l'escouade qui n'étaient pas directement, ou indirectement, impliqués n'osaient pas bouger ou parler plus que le strict nécessaire de peur de provoquer _quelqu'un_ , et peu importe pour eux _lequel_ ce serait. Eren, Mikasa, Livaï, c'était la même chose. Quelque chose se passait, cependant, personne excepté Hanji ne semblait savoir _quoi_.

Eren fut le premier à se lever, plutôt agressivement, en ayant assez de Mikasa le fusillant du regard en permanence et d'Armin et Jean qui pensaient être discrets avec leur coups d'œil occasionnels. Bien entendu, le fait qu'Hanji se mit à éclater de rire n'aida pas non plus.

Mikasa semblait avoir l'intention de le suivre mais la main d'Armin sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle jeta à son ami un regard interrogateur et légèrement accusateur, mais le blond secoua simplement la tête et lui désigna son assiette à peine entamée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que se rendit comte qu'elle avait été si occupée à tenter de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec Eren qu'elle n'avait pas du tout mangé. Un soupire vaincu lui échappa, elle prit enfin sa cuillère et mangea enfin, pour la plus grande satisfaction d'Armin.

* * *

Eren se rendit directement dans sa chambre, et commença à faire les cent pas. Était-il prêt pour cela ? Putain de non. Avait-il le choix ? Plus maintenant. Mikasa allait-elle le tuer ? Absolument.

Il saisit puis tira sur ses cheveux de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il voulait être dans le bureau de Livaï, l'embêtant pendant que l'alpha s'occupait de sa paperasse, comme il l'avait fait avant-hier. Il voulait faire comme si rien n'avait changer, comme si leur vie n'avait pas été complètement chamboulée ces dernières 24 heures. Comme si leur vie n'était pas encore actuellement incertaine et ballottée dans tous les sens, cherchant encore un point d'ancrage.

Eren se sentait sur le point de paniquer quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se figea sur place puis s'écroula sur sa chaise (que Livaï lui avait généreusement fourni quand il avait préparer la pièce pour lui) déconfit. " Entrez ! " cria-t-il vers les escaliers, se demandant comment sa voix pouvait ne pas trembler.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la tête blonde d'Armin apparaître quelques secondes plus tard, lui souriant chaudement. Armin fut, bien entendu, immédiatement suivi par Mikasa, qui semblait prête à le submerger de questions, mais se retenait. Aucun doute qu'Armin le lui avait recommandé avant de venir.

Eren leur désigna le lit pour qu'ils s'y installent, essayant très fortement de ne pas rougir quand son cerveau, sous le coup de la pression, lui suggéra que c'était probablement à cet endroit précis que tout ce problème avaient commencé.

Armin l'encouragea d'un sourire, " Nous sommes prêts quand tu veux. "

La bouche d'Eren se tordit d'un sourire dénué d'humour en murmurant en réponse " D'une certaine façon, j'en doute. "

Mikasa le regarda, inquiète. C'était si mauvais que ça ?

Mais Eren secoua simplement la tête comme pour se vider l'esprit avant de continuer à un volume normal, " On doit attendre Tête-de-cheval avant. Je refuse d'en parler plus de fois que nécessaire. "

Ses deux amis restèrent bouche bée. " Jean ? " demandèrent-ils à l'unisson, comme s'ils avaient du mal attendre.

" Ouais, il y a eu certaines... circonstances et j'ai pensé qu'il méritait de savoir. En plus, je pense que c'est mieux si plus de personnes le savent et, Eren prit une profonde inspiration avant de finir, donnant l'impression de subir une grande douleur, j'ai confiance en lui. "

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il détourna le regard de Mikasa et Armin pour tomber sur le cheval en question, souriant comme s'il avait _gagné_ quelque chose. (Eren rechigna à admettre qu'il n'avait pas en effet _pas_ gagné quelque chose).

Eren lui râla dessus " On t'as pas appris à frapper, Tête-de-cheval ? "

Le sourire de Jean se fit encore plus large. " J'ai supposé que j'étais le bienvenue puisque tu m'as dit de venir – et puisque tu me fais _confiance_. "

L'oméga leva les yeux au ciel. Parfais, maintenant, il allait en entendre parlé en permanence pendant au moins un mois. Il dut se rappeler à lui-même qu'il y avait de plus gros problèmes actuellement que de se battre avec Jean.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher de lui répondre. " Peu importe. Bref, pouvez vous me promettre que vous ne direz rien à personne ? Pour ce que j'en sais, les seules personnes au courant pour le moment son Hanji, le Commandant et le Capitaine, et ça _doit_ rester ainsi pour l'instant. "

Mikada fronça des sourcils. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passait ?

" Pourquoi vous me regardez tous ? " demanda Jean sur la défensive.

Mikasa haussa simplement les épaules alors qu'Armin lui fit un regard désolé. Eren, en revanche  
" -Parce que tu as une grande gueule, contrairement à eux.

-Qu'est ce que ça v-

-Ok, ok, temps mort, interrompit Armin avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent définitivement du sujet. Laissez tombé les mecs, ça semble sérieux et j'ai l'impression que Mikasa va exploser le mur avec son poing si Eren n'explique pas rapidement. "

Jean et Eren soufflèrent simultanément, mais écoutèrent malgré tout Armin.

" D'accord. Je promets de ne rien dire. " récita Jean d'un ton à la sincérité forcée. Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de retourner toute leur attention vers Eren.

L'oméga décida de simplement cracher le morceau. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. " Ok, donc, je suis en quelques sorte enceinte. "

L'effet fut immédiat. Il y eut un silence si profond qu'il était possible de l' _entendre_. Personne ne bougea et le temps resta comme figé pendant un long moment.

Enfin, un " QUOI ? " haut perché venant de personne d'autre que Jean brisa le sort et ils se mirent tous à bouger. Armin couina alors qu'il sautait sur Eren pour l'enlacer, pendant que Jean commença à reculer doucement, comme s'il était une sorte de créature inconnue dangereuse.

Mikasa fut la dernière à se remettre du choc, mais dès que ce fut le cas, elle courut au côté d'Eren, poussant Armin et s'agenouillant devant son frère, enserrant ses genoux. " Eren, tu n'as pas été _violé_ , n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Armin poussa un cri de surprise à cette possibilité, alors que les deux autres ne la lâchèrent pas des yeux, le regard d'Eren se remplit d'horreur. " Oh mon Dieu, _non_! Sérieusement, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu penses au pire ? Sache que c'était tout à fait consensuel ! " Eren se figea en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, et ses amis purent voir son visage prendre progressivement une nuance de rouge très sombre.

Heureusement, personne ne fit de commentaire. Mikasa se laissa tomber, la tête baissée en murmurant très bas " Merci mon Dieu. " Eren ne put que passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer.

Instinctivement, il s'éloigna d'elle quand Jean posa la question à un million, " Donc, qui est le père alors ? Ou la mère ? "

La couleur qui commençait justement à s'estomper du visage de l'oméga fut de retour immédiatement et en puissance alors que les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, Mikasa plissant les yeux dangereusement.

Eren se détourna, marmonnant  
" -Je n'ai pas à vous le dire.

-Eren, l'averti Mikasa.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras avec cette info ? Chercher la confrontation ?

-Simplement mettre en garde cette personne de ne pas te faire de mal et de prendre soin de vous deux, parce que sinon je l'écorche vive.

-Donc chercher la confrontation ! Tu peux rêver, je ne te le dirai _pas_!

-Armin.

-Quoi ? le blond fut pris au dépourvu quand Mikasa s'adressa à lui.

-Qui est l'alpha ? Je sais que tu le sais. "

Armin rosit légèrement, à cause du compliment indirect ou du sujet, personne ne savait. " Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que je _sais_ , mais il n'y a pas tant d'alphas avec qui Eren est vraiment en contact. Ce n'est pas toi, et visiblement pas Jean non plus, " il fut interrompu pas des protestations dégoûtées des deux garçons rien qu'à cette idée, " et d'une certaine manière je doute que ce soit le Commandant Erwin. Et vu qu'Eren a dit que seul trois autres personnes ne l'ont su avant non, il ne reste que... "

Armin ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant les autres comprendre par eux même ce qu'il suggérait – mais à en juger par l'expression horrifiée d'Eren, il avait vu juste. Le bêta sut exactement le moment où Jean fit le rapprochement par le long sifflement impressionné qui lui échappa, suivi d'un petit rire gêné, mais tout aussi impressionné.

Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Mikasa pour réagir, mais elle finit par se lever, se dirigeant directement vers la porte. " Je vais tuer ce putain de gnome ", rumina-t-elle tout en avançant à grands pas.

Eren se précipita après elle, essayant désespéramment de l'arrêter. " Non, Mikasa, attends, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?! " lui hurla-t-il.

Mikasa ne prit même pas la tête de se tourner vers Eren pour lui répondre d'une voix emplie de venin " Il ne te mérite pas, Eren. Je ne peux pas le laisser impuni pour avoir profité de toi. "

Une expression scandalisée prit place sur le visage d'Eren. " Il n'a pas profité de moi ! Pourquoi tu le hais à ce point ?! " lui demanda-t-il en élevant la voix quand il parvint enfin à attraper le bras de Mikasa, bien que cela ne la ralentit pas vraiment, alors qu'ils quittaient le sous-sol, et il fut forcer de poursuivre dans un chuchotement indigné  
" -Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ?

-Il t'a salement tabassé, Eren. Il a perdu le droit de même te regarder quand il t'a frappé la première fois. "

Eren grogna, s'énervant de plus en plus, ses yeux s'illuminant légèrement à cause du sentiment protecteur à l'égard de son compagnon.  
" -Il n'avait pas le choix et tu le _sais_ , Mikasa ! Je t'interdis de retenir ça contre lui, il s'en veut assez pour ça !

-Bien, il devrait s'en vouloir encore plus alors.

-NON ! " Pendant une seconde, Eren oublia qu'ils n'étaient plus en privé et cria de toutes ses forces, mais l'écho assourdissant lui rappela de baisser d'un ton, aussi difficile que celui puisse être. Il tira Mikasa en arrière, la forçant à s'arrêter. " Non il ne devrait pas, gronda-t-il, ses yeux brillant à pleine puissance maintenant. Mon propre _compagnon_ ne devrait pas se blâmer pour quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle. Je ne _le laisserai_ pas s'en blâmer. "

Ils soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment, alpha protégeant sa famille et oméga protégeant son compagnon, pendant que la signification des paroles d'Eren prenait sens. Les yeux de Mikasa s'illuminèrent à leur tour, un besoin de protéger son frère alimentant sa rage plutôt que son bon sens. " Compagnon. Ton _compagnon_. Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de _me prévenir_. " Cela sonnait comme une accusation, et si Eren était dans un meilleur état d'esprit , il aurait alors pu détecter un peu de peine également.

" Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça ! Tout réagis toujours comme ça, comme si je ne pouvais pas prendre de décision à propos de ma propre vie ! " siffla-t-il

Mikasa se retourna, libérant son bras par la force et reprenant sa marche. " " Bien, j'ai compris. Il est ton _compagnon_ , elle cracha le mot comme s'il était empoisonné. Je ne le tuerai pas alors.

-Alors où est-ce que tu vas maintenant ?! Mikasa ! "

* * *

Après que Mikasa soit partie, Eren sur ses talons, Armin et Jean restèrent derrière, se regardant l'un l'autre, impuissant. Ça n'allait pas être joli mais ils ne pouvaient probablement rien faire d'autre que de laisser passer la tempête.

" Autant aller profiter du spectacle, non ? " Jean fit à Armin un sourire en coin ironique.

Le bêta soupira profondément, faisant signe à Jean de passer devant " Suivons les cris. "

* * *

Eren était très, très en colère. Livaï pouvait le sentir dans le lien. Et aussi très proche, si les cris se rapprochant à chaque seconde pouvaient servir d'indication.

C'était rapide, il ne les attendait pas avant une dizaine de minutes encore. Enfin, il ne pouvait rien y faire, mis à part éloigné la paperasse pour qu'elle ne soit pas la victime collatérale de quelqu'un. Il devrait tout réécrire dans ce cas. Merde, non merci.

Il n'eut qu'une seconde pour se préparer quand il put enfin comprendre ce que les voix disaient (Apparemment ils n'étaient même pas en train de se disputer à son sujet. Quelque chose à propos de Mikasa qui portait toujours la part de bois d'Eren ?... Quoi ?) avant que la porte de son bureau ne fut ouverte violemment. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à autre chose.

Visiblement, les deux bouillaient de rage, avec les yeux illuminés et le visages rouges de s'être criés dessus. Curieux, il regarda les têtes du blond et du châtain observer attentivement de l'autre côté de l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement sans savoir quoi faire. Si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, Livaï en aurait rit.

Mais comme c'était cette situation, il ne pouvait que passer d'un visage à l'autre du regard, lâcher un soupir avant de regarder directement Eren. " Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? "

Eren le regarda bouche bée, se sentant trahi.  
" -T'es pas sérieux.

-Eren, tu sais qu'on doit discuter, ou ça va seulement être pire. On en a parlé.

-Mais-

-Eren, une interruption inattendue vint de derrière, alors qu'Armin s'avançait enfin. Je pense vraiment que ça serait mieux si tu les laissais se débrouiller entre eux. "

Eren ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, alors après quelque minutes inconfortables, Jean leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans le bureau du Capitaine, attrapa Eren par le bras et l'emmena dehors, saluant rapidement alors que Livaï le remerciant en inclinant la tête, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

" Ils sont grands, Jäger. Je pense qu'ils peuvent faire ça sans verser de sang. Viens. " Et il continua d'emmener un Eren atonique, Armin courant derrière eux.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Eren, principalement poussant Eren à donner des informations sur le Capitaine en le taquinant au passage. Tout cela, bien sûr, ne se fit pas sans quelques accrochages entre Eren et Jean, mais la plupart du temps, l'oméga était si distrait qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce que les autres disaient.

C'est ainsi que Mikasa les trouva une demi-heure plus tard – Armin mourant de rire au sol, pendant qu'Eren tentait d'étrangler Jean. Cependant, dès qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, ils s'assirent droit, attendant, retenant leur respiration.

Quand la jeune fille arriva en bas des escaliers et que la lumière des différentes lampes put éclairer son visage, ils lâchèrent tout trois un soupire de soulagement collectif. Bien que camouflée derrière son écharpe, Mikasa ne put cacher l'expression de douceur ornant alors son visage. " Bon... Il est pas si horrible finalement " marmonna-t-elle, peut-être légèrement embarrassée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son frère, de la détermination visible quand elle fit les derniers pas les séparant. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche, elle se jeta à son cou, le serrant fort. " Félicitations. Je suis désolée, je n'ai même pas pensé à le dire avant. "

Eren fut légèrement surpris au début, mais rapidement il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille en retour, la serrant. " Merci " murmura-t-il en réponse.

Leur réconciliation silencieuse fut interrompue par Jean demandant avec curiosité " Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? "

Mikasa le regarda, puis Armin avant de répondre vaguement, sans pour autant lâcher Eren " Pas grand chose. On a parlé et on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait un but en commun. Donc on a fait la paix. "

Eren renifla avec humour et Armin sourit compréhensif " Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de vous laisser tous les deux avoir une longue discussion " annonça Armin, attrapant Jean par le col et l'entraînant avec lui. " Encore une fois, félicitations, Eren. Juste pour info, je n'apprécie pas vraiment quand tu nous caches des choses. J'espère que tu vas te rattraper auprès de Mikasa et moi plus tard. "

Eren se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé. " Ouais, désolé, je le ferai. Mais pourquoi vous partez déjà ? Je veux dire, pas le cheval, mais tu peux rester plus longtemps Armin. "

" Hey ! " protesta faiblement Jean. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce surnom qu'Eren lui donnait.

Armin secoua la tête. " Contrairement à vous, je suis faible donc j'ai vraiment _besoin_ de mes heures de sommeils, tu vois. Merci quand même. Bonne nuit ! " un sourire radieux ornait ses lèvres quand il adressa un signe de la main aux frère et sœur encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Armin et Jean se séparèrent rapidement, l'alpha opta pour rejoindre le reste de leurs amis qui étaient encore en train de faire du grabuge dans le réfectoire, plutôt que de rester avec Armin et se coucher tôt.

Honnêtement, Armin remercia intérieurement la décision de Jean, parce qu'à la lumière des récents événements, le blond prit une décision lui aussi. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas certain de ses théories et déductions. Maintenant, il y avait un innocent enfant à naître en danger, et il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de risques.

Comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?

Il _devait_ parler au Commandant immédiatement.

* * *

 **A.N. :** J'espère que Mikasa n'a pas finit trop agaçante ou autre, parce que ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Elle est juste hyper protectrice envers Eren et avait quelques problèmes non résolues avec Livaï. Si elle semble trop OOC, dites le moi et je tenterais d'arranger ça.

 **A.T. :** Oui, il y a beaucoup de notes sur ce chapitre ^^ Honnêtement, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à traduire ce chapitre, donc si jamais vous voyez une formulation qui vous parait bancale, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je verrai pour l'améliorer. Et je sais qu'habituellement, Mikasa qualifie Livaï de " nabot ", mais vu son degré d'énervement, j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas assez fort...


	7. Un petit bout de Réunions

Chapitre 7 – Un petit bout de réunions.

Le lundi suivant, Erwin surprit Livaï et Eren quand il vint les voir pendant le petit-déjeuner pour les informer que leur réunion ne se tiendrait pas dans son bureau, mais plutôt dans la salle de réunion. Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent le Commandant faire le tour du réfectoire et en informer de plus en plus de personne. Eren était content que ses amis soient déjà au courant, et il semblerait que ce soit bientôt au tour de Livaï de l'annoncer.

Livaï grommela en voyant Nanaba lancer un regard inquiet à Erwin, et Eren ricana. L'alpha tourna son regard vers le garçon, qui haussa simplement les épaules et murmura pour que seul Livaï puisse l'entendre " Qui a dis que plus tu attends, plus ce sera dur, donc il vaut mieux leur dire dès que possible ? "

Les yeux de Livaï passèrent d'Eren vers Mike et Nanaba, puis vers Mikasa. Il la fixant tant qu'elle finit par tourner la tête, surprise. Livaï redirigea son regard vers Eren en levant les sourcils, une question non prononcée dans les yeux. _Tu compares vraiment mes amis aux tiens ?_

L'oméga leva simplement les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à son repas. Il entendit la voix de Mikasa demander " Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur ? Pourquoi vous me fixiez ? "

Il se redressa à temps pour voir Livaï secouer la tête et répondre avec un léger sourire narquois, " Non, ce n'est rien. Désolé. "

Mikasa lança un regard suspicieux à l'autre alpha, mais ne dit rien.

Même après quelques jours, c'était encore étrange de voir son compagnon et sa sœur interagir normalement. Eren n'arrivait pas à croire à quelle vitesse les choses étaient devenues normales entre eux, comme s'ils avaient toujours été en quelque sorte amis, en tout cas respectueux et pas du tout sur le point de se sauter à la gorge en permanence.

Eren tenta de demander ce qu'il s'était passé après que Mikasa eu débarquée dans le bureau de Livaï et qu'il fut lui-même obligé de les laisser seuls, mais tout ce que Livaï lui donna comme réponse fut un sarcasme " Rien, j'ai juste avoué mon amour éternel pour toi. " Ah ! Comme si Eren allait croire ça, surtout sur ce ton.

Ce qu'Eren ne savait pas, c'était que c'était plus ou moins exactement ce qui c'était passé, résumé en une seule phrase plutôt qu'en une longue discussion d'une demie-heure sur à quel point l'oméga était maladroit et adorable pour les deux alphas. (Ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils attendaient tous les deux des choses différentes du garçons, et donc conclurent qu'il serait plus productif de le protéger ensemble plutôt que de se battre constamment pour lui. Les deux alphas passèrent un bon temps à partager des histoires à propos d'Eren, pendant que le garçon en question se rendait malade d'inquiétude à leur propos.)

Ainsi, leur rivalité devint du passé en l'espace de quelques minutes, perturbant tout le monde le lendemain à l'entraînement matinal, quand ils se saluèrent l'un l'autre presque joyeusement à la place de d'ignorer l'existence de l'autre.

Eren venait de terminer son repas quand Hanji débarqua, étrangement joyeuse, avec ce qui semblait être du sang dans les cheveux. Mais à en juger son apparence, ce ne devait pas être du sang, en tout cas pas le _sien_. Un frisson d'appréhension courut le long du dos d'Eren quand elle se tourna vers leurs tables, leur lançant un sourire éclatant.

Eren craignait déjà le moment où il découvrirait ce qu'elle avait manigancé.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, l'entraînement se passa sans encombre, à l'exception du moment où Eren trébucha en effectuant des exercices d'accélération, et tomba tomba face la première dans la boue. Livaï faillit avoir une attaque, mais à en juger par les réactions de Mikasa et Armin, il n'était pas le seul. Même Jean tressaillit, comme s'il allait courir vers lui, puis il n'arrêta pas de lancer à Eren des regard inquiets, même s'il le charia sur le fait d'être un idiot. Ils étaient peut être aussi incompatible que de l'huile mélangée de force à de l'eau, mais il restait un alpha, supposa Livaï.

Puis l'entraînement se termina et ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, qui prit fin également. Tout à coup, il était temps de se mettre en route pour la réunion, et Eren était nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce à quoi s'attendre. Heureusement, Livaï et lui avaient prévu de s'y rendre ensemble, puisqu'ils prenaient le thé ensemble après le repas, et la présence calme de l'alpha le rassura d'une certaine manière.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, la porte était légèrement entrouverte et quelques bruits s'en échappaient. Livaï poussa complètement la porte, et se figea immédiatement sur place. Eren lui rentra pratiquement dedans.

Hanji était la seule actuellement à l'intérieur, et elle y était vraisemblablement depuis déjà un moment. La grande table était poussée sur le côté, les chaises réarrangées pour qu'il y ait sept chaises d'un côté et deux de l'autre. S'agissant des autres chaises, il n'y en avait aucune trace.

Mais le nouvel agencement ne fut pas ce qui les prit le plus au dépourvu. C'était ces deux chaises isolées. Elles étaient enveloppées lâchement et attachées ensemble avec ce qui apparaissait être un ruban rouge fantaisiste, et sur le mur derrière elles se trouvait une grande bannière avec une élégante inscription d'un rose vif indiquant " Sièges de la honte ", suivie d'une écriture plus petite et désorganisée, apparemment ajoutée comme une pensée après coup " et _félicitations, au fait_. " L'espace vide sur la bannière autour des mots était entièrement couvert de cœurs de la même teinte de rouge que le ruban.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Hanji était en équilibre sur les chaises, tentant d'ajuster la bannière pour qu'elle soit droite. Livaï se racla la gorge, de l'irritation clairement visible sur le visage, et Hanji tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle sourit largement et Eren réalisé que _c'était_ la raison pour laquelle elle avait agit de manière si suspicieuse pendant le petit-déjeuner. Probablement pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard avec du _rouge_ dans les cheveux, également.

" Ah, parfait timing ! Vous pouvez me dire si j'ai bien accroché ce truc droit ? "

À la place d'une réponse, Livaï dit simplement " C'est quoi ce bordel, Saleté de Binoclarde ? "

La bêta fit brièvement la moue, avant que son sourire ne revienne  
" -J'ai préparé des sièges spéciaux pour vous ! Vous les aimez ?

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces trucs ? couina Eren

-Oh, je les ai faits ! J'ai trouvé de vieux draps déchirés et j'ai eu cette brillante idée. Ça m'a pris toute la nuit pour mélanger la couleur parfaite et tremper les draps et écrire dessus. Je n'ai pas dormi du tout mais je pense que ça en valait la peine, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Non " répondit impassiblement Livaï, la fusillant du regard avec les bras croisés.

Eren continua d'observer, prenant note de tous les petits détails. Il devait admettre qu'il était en quelque sorte impressionné par le travail fournit par Hanji, mais il était bien plus horrifié. Il allait devoir s'asseoir là, oh mon Dieu.

Maintenant, Hanji faisait vraiment la moue. " Méchant. Vous allez au moins me dire si c'est droit ? "

Avant que Livaï ne puisse lui dire d'aller manger de la merde et ses décorations de merde par la même occasion, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Mikasa entra. Elle prit une seconde pour assimiler la situation absurde, mais ensuite sa main se dirigea vers son écharpe, la montant au dessus de sa bouche. Les deux compagnons plissèrent les yeux face à l'évidente gaieté dans ses yeux.

Hanji de son côté jubila, " Mikasa, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Comment c'est, la bannière n'est pas de coin ? "

Mikasa secoua la tête. " Non, c'est bon. C'est parfait. " Et elle accentua son avis en lui levant ses deux pouces en l'air. Eren se sentit trahi au plus haut point.

Hanji lâcha un soupir en sautant des chaises. " Merci " elle sourit à la jeune alpha avant de se tournait, le regard déçu, vers les garçons. " Vous voyez ? C'est comme ça qu'on apprécie le travail de quelqu'un. "

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna plusieurs insultes bien senties envers la femme, qui apparemment ne s'en soucié pas. Eren ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot.

Le prochain à arriver fut Armin, semblant un peu rouge, tentant de reprendre son souffle. " Je ne suis pas en retard, si ? " Il n'avait toujours pas regardé autour de lui.

" Non, tu n'es même pas proche d'être en retard " répondit Mikasa, avec toujours un rire dissimulé dans sa voix.

Armin leva les yeux, prêt à questionner son amusement, mais ses yeux captèrent le rouge. Et le rose. Et tout à coup il eut du mal à ne pas exploser de rire lui même. " Wow, c'est génial " gloussa-t-il malgré lui.

Hanji rayonna à ce compliment.

Peu après Armin arriva Mike, qui scanna la bannière, renifla, et eut une expression comme si tout venait de prendre sens.

Eren fronça les sourcils de confusion à sa réaction, mais Livaï secoua seulement la tête. Il aurait parié qu'avec le temps, ce type insolite avait pu sentir des changements autour d'Eren et lui, mais n'avait pas pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que la Saleté de Binoclarde lui fournisse un indice.

Nanaba et Jean arrivèrent ensemble pour une quelconque raison. Le garçon explosa immédiatement de rire, avant d'être effrayé par le regard que Livaï lui fit. De l'autre côté, une expression de profonde confusion s'étendit sur le visage de la femme, et pas seulement à propos du choix particulier de décoration, mais aussi l'étrange mélange de personnes présentes à cette réunion. Eren, c'était une chose, mais les autres cadets ? Elle fut suffisamment surprise quand elle croisa le jeune alpha dans le hall, mais il y en avait deux autres aussi.

Et personne ne prit la peine de lui expliquer pour le moment.

Il fallut cinq minutes de plus à Erwin pour arriver avec un grosse pile de papiers, mais quand il arriva, il sourit simplement à cette vue. " Merci, Hanji, pour la décoration appropriée " dit-il, apparemment pas aussi opposé à cet exhibition que Livaï et Eren l'auraient espéré. " Mais j'espère bien que tu enlèveras tout avant que quelqu'un d'indésirable ne voit tout cela et face le rapprochement. "

Hanji salua avec enthousiasme. " Merci, et bien sûr, Commandant Erwin, monsieur " dit-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Erwin acquiesça en confirmation avant de lancer un regard circulaire dans la salle. " Bien tout le monde, prenez un siège. "

Eren courut immédiatement vers l'une des sept chaises, mais la main d'Erwin sur son épaule l'arrêta. Son visage se décomposa quand il vit le regard du Commandant briller d'amusement. " Oh non, non , Eren. Tu dois t'asseoir à ta place attitrée. "

L'oméga regarda désespéramment vers son compagnon, qui préféré lancer un regard noir vers les chaises avec un dégoût apparent.

Tout le monde fut assis avant qu'Eren ne bougea, trop mortifié pour faire quoique ce soit. Il ne s'assit raidement qu'après que Mikasa leur demanda de ne pas retarder la réunion plus longtemps, et Livaï soupira, dépité, s'affalant sur l'une des chaises, se créant une expression de nonchalance sur le visage. Comme si cela allait tromper qui que ce soit.

L'oméga avait peur de lever les yeux, comme s'il était sûr de ce qu'il verrait. Tous leur sourire démoniaque. Il savait que chacun d'entre eux s'amusaient de la situation. Il voulait être en colère. Il voulait vraiment leur crier dessus – bien sûr, surtout sur Hanji – mais il ne pouvait ressentir autre chose que de l'embarras. Un embarras qui s'accentua quand il sentit le bras de Livaï atterrir sur le dossier de sa chaise quand l'homme s'installa confortablement. Eren voulait juste ramper quelque part et y mourir.

Après une minute de silence, Erwin se racla la gorge. " Il a était porté à mon attention que certains ici présent n'ont pas connaissance d'un point primordial de cette réunion, donc avant de commencer, j'aimerais demander à l'un des fautifs de bien vouloir expliquer. "

Eren put sentir la chaleur sur son visage augmenter, et sa faculté à émettre des sons le quitta totalement. Il regarda son compagnon assis à côté de lui, démuni.

Enfin, Livaï leva les yeux au ciel avant de fournir une explication. " On a baisé. On a fait un bébé. Pas d'avortement. Fin de l'histoire. "

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Hanji éclata de rire, frappant la table dans son allégresse. Mikasa la rejoignit peu après avec des gloussement silencieux, étouffé par son écharpe.

Armin rougit simplement au choix de formulation Jean semblait avoir peur de rire, mais avait du mal à se retenir. Mike souriait ouvertement, alors que Nanaba semblait ne pas comprendre totalement ce que Livaï voulait dire, et Erwin ne put que se frotta l'arrête du nez. Il en avait assez des merdes de Livaï (et ne voulait pas s'admettre à lui-même qu'il voulait en rire lui aussi).

" D'accord, donc ce que Livaï essaye de dire est que ", le Commandant fixa son Capitaine avec peu d'enthousiasme et Livaï leva simplement les yeux au ciel, " contre tout bon sens ils se sont, lui et Eren, liés. Pour en rajouté, ils n'ont pas été prudent, ce qui a pour résultat qu'Eren est maintenant enceinte de presque un mois. Vu les conséquences dramatiques que pourrait avoir un avortement sur Eren, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. J'espère que _chacun d'entre vous_ réalise à quel point cette situation est sérieuse. "

Au cours du discours d'Erwin, Eren commença à se sentir moins embarrassé, et la honte prit sa place. Il se sentit si mal, de créer plus de travail et de stress pour tout le monde. Livaï laisserait bien la complainte d'Erwin entrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre, puisqu'il n'en avait rien à faire des colères de son ami, mais sentant la détresse d'Eren, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. " Tu ne devrais pas être encore si à cran à cause de ça, juste parce que tu es jaloux que certains d'entre nous ont décidé d'avoir une vie et de se lier à quelqu'un d'autre que le travail. "

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent et il faillit frapper Livaï sur sa jambe pour le réprimander, mais il n'était pas sûr que les autres apprécierait une telle démonstration.

Hanji haleta caricaturalement " C'était bas Livaï. Tu devais laisser la vie amoureuse non existante d'Erwin en dehors de ça. " Elle souriait derrière sa voix réprimandante et la moquerie ne fut pas ignorée par le Commandant – ni Mike qui ricana et détourna son regard d'Erwin.

Le Commanda fronça les sourcils vers eux trois, " Ce n'est pas à propos de moi c'est une question du bon sens. D'ailleurs, chacun d'entre vous devrez donner la priorité à votre travail plutôt qu'à votre libido, pas que moi. "

Livaï haussa simplement les épaules et regarda ailleurs, sa mission accomplie. Bien sûr, maintenant son compagnon n'était pas vraiment content de lui, mais au moins il ne se sentit plus stupidement coupable.

" Ok, ok " parla Nanaba pour la première fois. " Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'étais la seule à ne pas être au courant ? " Elle se sentait exclue. Elle n'aimait pas cela.

Mike renifla avant de lui fournir une réponse. " Parce que Livaï est trop timide pour partager avec nous. Je n'ai compris qu'en arrivant ici, également. "

Les deux donnèrent simultanément un regard désapprobateur à Livaï, qui les ignora simplement.

" -Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer la réunion pour que tout le monde ait les bases, proposa Hanji, toujours souriante.

-Oui, allons-y, accepta Erwin, détournant son attention vers la pile de papiers devant lui. Tout d'abord, les personnes ici présentes sont les seules à être au courant jusque là. Et cela doit rester ainsi pour l'instant. "

Il fixa tout le monde dans les yeux et les regarda tous acquiescer.

Le Commandant poursuivit " Prochainement j'ai l'intention de laisser l'escouade de Livaï l'apprendre mais pas maintenant. Il y a certaine chose que je dois vérifier au préalable. Pour le moment, je veux que vous le gardiez pour vous-même et que vous soyez extrêmement prudent à la sécurité d'Eren.

Ensuite, selon le rapport d'Hanji, Eren est en parfaite santé, donc pour le moment il est libre de continuer à s'entraîner normalement, tant qu'il est prudent et que Livaï garde son côté protecteur sous contrôle. "

Eren se détendit visiblement à cet accord, content de ne pas être obligé de manquer des mois d'entraînement puisqu'il aurait du mal à revenir au niveau des autres par la suite. Livaï, de son côté, se rembrunit à la dernière remarque, ne sachant s'il devait un regard noir à Erwin ou Hanji pour cela.

Erwin soupira, reposant les papiers pour le moment. " Le problème est avec les expériences. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée des effets que peuvent avoir les transformations sur Eren maintenant, ou s'il va réussir à se transformer du tout. Mais nous ne le saurons pas à moins d'essayer. D'abord nous devons prendre une décision pour savoir si nous prenons le risque ou non. " Il interrogea du regard Eren et Livaï, puisque ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait leur imposer. Si l'un d'entre eux disait non, il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Eren acquiesça immédiatement  
" Bien sûr je veux continuer les expériences. Je ferai de mon mieux pour-

-Je refuse " Ni Erwin ni Eren ne pouvait dire qu'ils étaient surpris par cette interruption.

Hanji sourit en s'exprimant " Livaï, si je peux me permettre. " Livaï lui lança un regard exprimant clairement que non, elle ne pouvait pas, mais elle continua tout de même. " Je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de risque, que ce soit pour le bébé ou Eren lui-même. Ma théorie est que si la transformation est une menace, le côté oméga d'Eren le reconnaîtra comme tel et empêchera la transformation de se produire. Bien sûr je n'ai aucune preuve, mais les instincts de protection oméga sont très forts, tu l'as dit toi même, les fausses-couches sont extrêmement rare et ces instincts en sont pour une grande partie la raison. "

Livaï se rembrunit, il voulait encore protester, mais la main d'Eren sur son genou l'arrêta. Il regarda son compagnon d'un air interrogateur et croisa son regard suppliant. " S'il te plaît, au moins laisse moi essayer. "

Livaï ne pouvait pas dire non à ces yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était ravi non plus.

Il serra les dents et après une longue bataille avec lui-même il accepta enfin. " Je _serai présent_ , cependant. À _chaque_ fois, et si je sens _quoique ce soit_ qui ne va pas, j'ai le droit de tout arrêter immédiatement, peu importe ce que chacun d'entre vous dira " grogna-t-il en colère.

Eren lui sourit, serrant son genou une dernière fois, le remerciant silencieusement.

Erwin acquiesça et Hanji semblait positivement joyeuse.

" -Merci, à tous les deux, dit Erwin en poursuivant. Maintenant que c'est décidé, il y a un autre problème à régler. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement reprendre là où nous en étions. Nous allons devoir ralentir, tâter le terrain.

Cependant, nous devons envoyer des rapports réguliers à la capitale. Si nous envoyons les vrais rapports, ils vont demander pourquoi nous refaisons des tests déjà faits il y a plusieurs mois. Donc soit nous trouvons une excellente raison pour laquelle nous refaisons ces expériences, soit nous envoyons des rapports falsifiés. Et s'ils s'avèrent qu'Eren ne peut pas se transformer du tout ?

-Je pense que c'est à Hanji de décider " exprima Nanaba.

Erwin acquiesça " En effet, ce sera à elle d'exécuter l'une de ses options tout en gardant une trace des réelles expériences, donc c'est à elle de prendre la décision. " Il crut entendre Hanji marmonna quelque chose du genre " Wow, merci Livaï " mais ne fut pas sûr. " Mais si l'un d'entre vous a une idée, il est le bienvenue. "

Armin leva la main en hésitant.

Erwin l'encouragea d'un sourire  
" -Oui, Armin ?

-Heu, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée concrète, mais si Hanji a besoin d'aide avec les expériences ou pour prendre des notes, puisqu'elle ne peut pas demander d'aide à Moblit, je pense que je peux aider à la place ?

-Tu le ferait ?! "cria une Hanji excitée, s'affalant sur la table pour être capable de regarder le garçon correctement. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de reculer pour être aussi loin d'elle que possible, même s'il était déjà assis assez loi d'elle  
" -Tu sais dessiner ? À quelle vitesse peut-tu écrire ? Tu penses que tu pourrais-

-Bien, interrompit Erwin. Vous pourrez voir les détails ensemble plus tard. D'autres suggestions ? "

Puisque seul le silence lui répondit, l'alpha soupira. " D'accord. Faites moi savoir ce que vous avez décidé d'ici ce soir. Maintenant, je voudrai discuter de ce que vous devez faire si quelqu'un pose trop de questions. "

Livaï grogna. Cela aller être une longue réunion si Erwin avait l'intention de leur faire la leçon à propos de tous les scenarii possibles et imaginablse. Comme s'ils étaient tous des idiots qui allaient cracher le morceau à la première occasion.

Il fallut deux heures avant qu'Erwin leur disent qu'ils étaient libres de partir, et encore trente minutes avant qu'ils ne partent effectivement puisque Livaï eut le besoin de s'assurer qu'Hanji ne laisse aucun bazar derrière.


	8. Un petit bout d'Expériences

Chapitre 8 – Un petit bout d'Expériences.

N.A. : Ce chapitre est dédié à mes deux followers sur tumblr (chenzie . tumblr . com) et Aquamarine Jay pour avoir à elle seule sauvé mon lundi extraordinairement merdique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

* * *

" Tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti, Eren ! Comment tu te sens ? "

Eren fit un sourire fatigué à la scientifique à travers la vapeur s'élevant du bras titanesque en train de se désintégrer entre eux.  
" -Merci Hanji. Je suis un peu fatigué, mais pas plus que d'habitude.

-Génial ! On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui alors. " elle lui sourit largement en retour, tournant son attention vers la relique de titan disparaissant rapidement, tentant de voir si quelque chose était différent.

Pendant ce temps, Armin courut vers le jeune shifter et prit son pouls. Eren regarda par dessus la tête de son ami pour sourire, confiant, à l'homme renfrogné plus loin. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement avant que Livaï ne fronça encore plus les sourcils, s'avançant vers lui. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche, la main de l'alpha se leva pour se poser contre le front de l'autre malgré ses protestations.

" Tu es chaud. "

Eren mordit sa joue dans une tentative vaine de se retenir. " ...Merci. "

Livaï put entendre Armin ricane doucement et plissa les yeux vers les deux garçons " Je suis sérieux, gamin "

Eren soupira profondément, levant les yeux au ciel.  
" -Livaï, je vais bien. Ma température est toujours un peu élevée après une transformation. Ça va passer rapidement, ce n'était qu'un bras.

-Je l'espère bien, marmonna Livaï en retour.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, Capitaine, dit Armin avec un doux sourire. Ce degré de fièvre n'est pas quelque chose que même un bêta enceinte ne peut faire face sans problème.

-Tu vois ? " Dis Eren, un léger ton accusateur dans la voix, désignant le bêta blond.

Les deux compagnons soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre pendant un moment avant que l'alpha ne secoua la tête et s'éloigna vers Hanji.

Eren s'affaissa de soulagement dès que le Capitaine fut suffisamment loin. " Mon Dieu, entre lui et Mikasa, je n'ai pas le temps de souffler, se plaignit-il. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas lequel des deux est le pire. "

Armin prit un air concentré, comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème compliqué qu'il fallait absolument résoudre.  
" -Je dirais que Mikasa est pire. Elle n'a aucune raison de se retenir même en face d'autres personnes.

-Mais je ne dors dans le même lit que Mikasa toutes les nuits.

-Tu quoi ?! balbutia Armin sous le choc, et Eren le regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Honnêtement, tu ne pensais pas qu'on dormait ensemble ? Sérieusement ? Après tout ça ? " le garçon fit un geste vague pour se désigner lui-même.

Armin couvrit son visage d'embarras. " S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas y penser. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour garder ses images loin... "

Eren sourit, tenté d'ajouter quelques détails supplémentaires, mais quand il s'imagina dire quelque chose à voix haute, l'embarras le submergea également et il put sentir le rouge monter à ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais parlé de... la partie _intime_ de leur relation avec personne, et il ne voulait pas vraiment que cela change s'il pouvait l'éviter.

" -Ben... ce ne pas comme si on _couche ensemble_ chaque nuit !

-Eren, tais-toi, tu _empires_ les choses! " s'exclama Armin, totalement mortifié.

Le cri aigu attira l'attention des deux officiers qui parlaient près de la table installer pour eux. Leurs têtes se tournèrent simultanément dans leur direction et ils furent gratifiés par la vision des deux amis, tout deux écarlates, regardant résolument dans une autre direction que l'autre.

Ils clignèrent des yeux à plusieurs reprises, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de laisser tomber et de reprendre leur conversation précédente.

" Donc..., Hanji reprit ce qu'elle disait juste avant, de ce que j'ai pu voir, le temps de régénération d'Eren est un peu plus long que d'habitude. On va sûrement devoir le tester un peu plus " Elle soupira, sachant que Livaï ne serait pas ravi à cette idée. Elle n'était pas ravie elle même, puisque contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, elle n'aimait pas faire mal à ses cobayes – qu'ils soient humains ou non. Et en particulier quand elle était proche d'eux, comme elle l'était d'Eren.

Livaï se renfrogna mais sembla plus résigné qu'autre chose. " Tu ne vas rien trancher complètement, d'accord ? "

Hanji secoua vivement la tête. " Non, non. Ce sera la même chose qu'aujourd'hui, seulement à des endroits différents pour voir si la rapidité de la régénération dépend de la localisation. Au plus, les coupures seront peut être un peu plus étendue ou profonde, mais rien qui ne puisse être traité avec quelques pansements. "

Livaï laissa échapper un soupir incertain, " D'accord, si ça ne le dérange pas. "

Hanji sourit légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher face à leur relation. Elle ne commenta pas cependant. Elle tenait à la vie – et c'était sa troisième paire de lunettes ce mois ci. Elle avait rapidement compris que Livaï n'appréciait pas quand quelqu'un relevé son coté adorable.

" -Bien. On commencera ça la prochaine fois.

-Et pour la transformation ? "

Hanji leva l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son menton, réfléchissant intensément. " Et bien... commença-t-elle prudemment après un moment. À en juger par le fait que même si ça lui a pris plusieurs tentatives, il l'a fait à la fin, et le bras semblait le même que d'habitude de ce que j'ai pu observer, je dirai que le problème n'était pas technique. Je pense qu'il peut se transformer tout à fait – ou en tout cas ses membres le peuvent, et je ne veux pas vraiment risquer une transformation complète pour le moment. Mon hypothèse est que peut être il avait inconsciemment peur de se transformer et cela à fait qu'il ne pouvait pas. "

Livaï se retourna vers son compagnon, qui parlait avec animation avec Armin tout en caressant distraitement son ventre, puis revint vers Hanji, confus. " Pourquoi aurait-il peur ? Il n'a jamais eu peur de se transformer. "

La bêta ne sut si elle était sensée rire ou rester bouche bée face à l'incrédulité de son ami. " Capitaine Livaï, monsieur " commença-t-il doucement et prudemment, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Livaï ne fut pas amusé mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. " Avez- _vous_ déjà eu peur quand Eren se transforme ? "

L'alpha lui lança un regard comme si c'était évident  
" -Bien sûr que non, il peut gérer.

-Ta confiance en lui est magnifique, mais avais-tu peur aujourd'hui ? "

Livaï ouvrit la bouche pour répondre négativement, mais il fronça des sourcils et la ferma. Parce qu'il _avait eu_ peur.  
" -Mais il n'a rien dit.

-Bien sûr qu'il n'a rien dit, sourit Hanji. D'une, je doute qu'il s'en soit lui-même rendu compte. De deux, même si c'était le cas, tu paniquais assez pour vous deux. Hanji esquiva rapidement, se préparant à l'arrivé d'un coup cette fois. Mais sérieusement, peut être que vous devriez en parler comme il faut.

-Quoi ? questionna l'alpha, légèrement sceptique.

-Livaï, est-ce que vous vous êtes posés après toute cette... situation pour en parler ? Je veux dire, pas du côté pratique, mais de vos sentiments ? "

L'homme fit une grimace et Hanji ne put que lever les yeux au ciel.

" Je sais que ces discussions ne sont pas agréables et tout, en particulier entre vous deux, mais elles sont importantes. Et en réalité elles aident. C'est sain de laisser sortir de temps en temps. Même s'il sait que tu es inquiet et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas être couvé, _parlez-en_. Parlez de comment tu te sens, et comment il se sent, et tu seras surpris comme tu te sentiras mieux. En plus, tu va sûrement découvrir plein de choses à propos de lui et de _toi-même_ aussi.

-Tu es quoi, une putain de conseillère en relation ? "

Hanji sourit, satisfaite d'avoir réussis à l'atteindre, même si elle savait qu'il n'allait pas mettre son conseil en pratique, surtout pas prochainement.  
" -Nope, juste une bonne amie. Au fait, elle regarda au dessus de l'épaule de Livaï vers Eren et Armin, qui était en train de montrer à l'autre les notes qu'il avait prit pendant les expériences du jour, Erwin est en train de fouiller dans le passé de ton escouade. Je pense qu'il suspecte qu'il y ait plus d'ennemis ici.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est si long à nous donner le feu vert.

-Yep. Mais ne le dit pas à Eren, je suis persuadée qu'il ne le prendrait pas bien. Je parie qu'Erwin voudra le lui cacher jusqu'au dernier moment. Tu sais comment il a été avec le titan féminin. "

Livaï tourna la tête, fixant son compagnon. Après quelques secondes, comme s'il se sentait observé, Eren leva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent, le vert avec le gris. Après un moment, Eren sourit légèrement, et Livaï sourit presque en retour. À la place, il regarda Hanji et déclara platement  
" -Il peut l'accepter. Il n'aimera pas ça, mais après le titan féminin il est bien plus conscient de cette possibilité.

-Livaï... "

Hanji commença à le mettre en garde mais Livaï l'interrompit " Je ne lui dirais pas. En tout cas pas avant d'avoir entendu quelque chose de concret venant d'Erwin, mais tôt ou tard, je devrai lui parler, au moins pour le dire de faire attention quand il est avec eux. "

La bêta souffla, soulagée, " Bien. "

il y eu un moment de silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

" Ok, appela Hanji à voix haute, pour que les deux autres puissent l'entendre également. Les garçons, venez, on va faire un petit debriefing ! "

Armin et Eren sursautèrent avant de courir vers leurs supérieurs, assis à l'opposé d'eux.

Dès qu'elle eut l'attention de tout le monde, Hanji commença.  
" -Alors... On n'a pas vraiment fait grand chose aujourd'hui, mais je pense qu'on a une bonne base pour la suite. Armin, je peux voir tes notes ?

-Oh, bien sûr ! " Armin sursauta d'être soudainement appelé si directement par la femme mais lui tendit immédiatement ses notes.

Hanji les scanna rapidement en acquiesçant en approbation. " Pouls rapide mais dans la norme, mémoire à court terme et long terme semblant intact. Bons réflexes. Bon raisonnement logique. "

Eren resta bouché bée quand elle lista tous les résultats positifs qu'Armin avait visiblement eut.  
" -Quand est-ce que tu as testé ça ? murmura-t-il à son ami.

-Pendant qu'on parlait. Il y a des moyens de vérifier sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, murmura en réponse le blond.

-Pas de chuchotement pendant la classe les enfants, réprimanda Hanji pour les taquiner, puis elle ricana quand ils s'éloignèrent d'un bond l'un de l'autre, Livaï leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement des trois. En tout cas, tout semble bons, mais bien sûre je préconise un examen juste pour être sûr, si on peut le faire aujourd'hui, ça serait génial.  
Je voudrais faire la prochaine session dès que possible, mais je ne veux pas ajouter plus de stress à Eren que nécessaire, donc je pense qu'on devrait la reporter de quelques jours.

-Euh, Hanji, dit Eren avec hésitation, levant même la main. Quand tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui il poursuivit. Je vais vraiment bien, on peut continuer demain. " Il la regarda, lui transmettant silencieusement sa détermination et son espoir.

Cependant, Hanji secoua la tête avec résolution. " Non. D'une, il est a plus de stress physique sur ton organisme, comme l'indique la vitesse diminuée de ta régénération. " Elle mit deux feuilles devant lui, l'une visiblement d'aujourd'hui et l'autre un peu plus ancienne, et pointa des chiffres sur les deux. Eren assuma qu'il s'agissait de temps. Et en effet, ceux d'aujourd'hui était un peu plus élevés que les autres. " Et deux, tu ne le réalise probablement pas, mais il y a aussi une pression mentale incroyable. Tu dois te reposer autant que possible puisque tu ne peux pas trop en faire dans ta condition. " finit-elle sévèrement.

Eren était prêt à protester, mais il sentit un petit coup porté à sa jambe sous la table. Sa tête se tourna dans la direction de son compagnon pour lui lancer un regard accusateur, mais sa volonté de se battre disparut immédiatement quand il remarque l'expression de l'alpha. _Plains toi encore, ose encore une putain de fois pour voir_ semblait-elle crier.

Eren ne voulut pas tenter sa chance. De plus, il se souvint de la promesse que Livaï avait toujours le dernier mot pendant les expériences, donc cela ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose de se disputer avec lui. L'oméga souffla et opta pour bouder silencieusement sur son siège.

Hanji ignora l'échange, déplaçant son attention vers de futures possibilités. " Donc la prochaine fois, je voudrais vérifier les changements dans la régénération correctement, si tu es d'accord avec ça, Eren. "

Eren acquiesça avant d'interroger Livaï du regard.

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel en réponse. " Je ne vais pas refuser chaque demande, gamin, ne deviens pas paranoïaque avec moi. "

L'oméga soupira de soulagement avant de sursauter de surprise quand Hanji frappa ses mains sur la table, se tournant vers Livaï. " Tu vois ?! C'est le résultat de ce dont je te parlais ! _Communication_! "

Livaï envoyé un coup de pied vers elle cette fois, mais cette fois encore, Hanji sauta avant que sa botte ne puisse faire connaissance avec sa peau.

" -De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Eren, suspicieux, regardant entre eux deux.

-Rien.

-Livaï te le dira dès que vous vous serez retirés pour la nuit. "

Livaï lança un regard noir à Hanji et Hanji lui sourit, victorieuse. Eren ne lâcherait pas maintenant jusqu'à ce que Livaï cracherait le morceau. Après tout, avec cette réflexion ancrée en eux, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne craque et ne commence à _échanger_. Cela leur ferait du bien d'avoir une bonne discussion entre eux, avec tout ce stress dernièrement. Hanji avait un sentiment de satisfaction.

Armin regarda l'échange mystérieux avec des yeux ronds, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de ne pas appartenir à cette petite réunion familiale. Il se sentait exclu. Mais encore une fois, est-ce qu'il avait envie de faire ami-ami avec le Capitaine ? Bien sûr, il était le compagnon de son meilleur ami maintenant, mais Armin pouvait admettre qu'il était encore un peu intimidé par l'homme. Donc peut-être qu'il n'était pas contre le fait d'être mis de côté pour le moment...

" -Enfin, Hanji se racla la gorge. On verra comment tu te sentiras après ça et combien de temps on aura encore, mais j'aimerai tester ton habilités motrices avec ton bras de titan, de préférence avec les deux la prochaine fois aussi. Mais ça dépendra vraiment des circonstances donc on devra peut être repousser ça.

-Est-ce que nous travaillons avec une idée d'étapes pour aller jusqu'à tenter une transformation complète ? " demanda Armin, curieux. Il se sentait un peu coupable de penser de cette manière, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quels effets la grossesse d'Eren pourrait avoir sur le titan complet.

Hanji le regarda, réfléchissant. Finalement, elle soupira, enlevant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. " Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'aimerai essayer, mais le risque est trop grand, et vraiment, simplement observer les changements sur les fonctions de base est suffisamment fascinant en soit. Je dirais que nous verrons comment vont les choses. "

Les trois autres acceptèrent d'un acquiescement. Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'Eren ne demande avec curiosité " J'aimerai savoir, qu'est ce que vous avez décidé de faire pour les rapports ? "

Hanji et Armin échangèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules en même temps.  
" -On va utiliser notre imagination.

-Alors tu vas leur sortir des conneries pendant des mois. "

Hanji sourit, haussant des épaules à nouveau. " On peut dire ça. Heureusement j'ai Armin, et je dois reconnaître, son imagination et sa perspicacité sont plutôt excellente. "

Armin rougit, marmonnant un discret remerciement, et Eren sourit à son ami avec fierté.

" Juste fait gaffe de les garder plausibles " avertit sérieusement Livaï.

Hanji caressa ses cheveux – ou essayant avant que sa main ne soit frappée au loin. " Haa, ne t'inquiète pas, grand méchant alpha, on fera en sorte que ton adorable petit oméga n'attire pas l'attention. "

Cette fois, Hanji dut éviter non seulement l'attaque d'un alpha irrité, mais aussi un oméga embarassé.

Armin regarda calmement depuis sa place à table pendant qu'Hanji s'éloignait en criant d'une voix perçante entre les deux compagnons qui lui courraient après, et pensa qu'il comprenait mieux tout à coup pourquoi Moblit semblait toujours aussi éreinté.

* * *

Ce soir là, après qu'Eren fut reconnu par Hanji comme n'ayant subit aucun dommage pendant les expériences, ait dîné et passé du temps avec ses amis, il se retira dans sa chambre au sous-sol. Il s'assit là, appuyé contre le mur, réfléchissant à ce qu'Hanji avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

Était-il vraiment épuisé mentalement ? Il n'avait pas l'impression de l'être. Bien sûr, il y avait un tas de choses qui se passaient, et la peur que les mauvaises personnes ne découvre pour le bébé n'aidait certainement en rien, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était particulièrement difficile à gérer ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un bâillement et Eren pensa que peut-être, juste peut-être il _était_ un petit peu plus fatigué que d'habitude dernièrement, mais il était sûr que c'était juste dû à l'entraînement intensif que Livaï exigeait de son escouade. Il devrait se coucher tôt les prochains jours pour retrouver son énergie.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il devait attendre Livaï. Il devait lui parler.

Il attendit presque une heure de plus que l'alpha ait enfin finit son travail, se soit douché et descendit dans sa chambre. À ce moment là, Livaï était plus que prêt à s'écrouler dans le lit et disparaître pour une poignée d'heure au moins, tout en câlinant son compagnon et, par extension, son enfant.

Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à être bombardé de questions dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui.

" Alors, c'était quoi ce truc avec Hanji aujourd'hui ? À propos de la communication ? De quoi vous avez parlé ? "

Livaï n'était pas _du tout_ prêt pour cela.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du château, se tenait un tout autre type de conversation.

" Tu avais raison, Armin. "

Armin relâcha la respiration qu'il retenait depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau du Commandant. " Il n'y avait vraiment aucune archive, monsieur ? "

Erwin secoua la tête, fixant les feuilles étalées devant lui. " Non. Absolument aucune avant il y a cinq ans. Bien entendu, certaines ont pu être perdues avec la chute de Maria mais ce n'est pas vraisemblable que ce soit le cas de _tout_ es. Il y a trois explications auxquelles je peux penser, mais l'une ne semble pas vraiment possible puisque dans ce cas les archives viendrait de Sina, et je n'arrive pas à voir pour quelle raison quelqu'un aurait délibérément et complètement détruits leurs archives mais les aurait ensuite laissés partir. "

Erwin se redressa, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. " Donc... je suis enclin à croire tes suspicions. Bien joué. "

Le visage d'Armin s'illumina sous ce compliment. " Merci beaucoup, monsieur "

Erwin sourit face à l'enthousiasme du jeune bêta. Il semblait si sincèrement heureux d'avoir pu aider que le Commandant eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance avec ses propres trouvailles. Le garçon était très brillant et prêt à tout sacrifier pour le bien-être de son ami proche et Erwin ne pouvait honnêtement penser à une seule raison de ne pas lui dire.  
" -Cependant, il put voir le visage d'Armin se décomposer un peu à la perspective d'une mauvaise nouvelle, pendant que j'y étais, j'ai vérifié tout le monde. Et même si tu avais raison, il s'avère qu'il y en ait un de plus.

-Un de plus ? le visage du bêta se marqua d'inquiétude et de concentration. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? "

Erwin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Les yeux d'Armin faisait nerveusement des aller-retour entre l'alpha et la porte.

" Entrez ! " répondit Erwin après que la tension soit montée pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'il rangeait rapidement toutes les feuilles sur son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement pour montrer un soldat très agité. Le garçon salua raidement avant d'expliquer. " Commandant Erwin, le Commandant Naile Dork vient d'arriver et demande à vous parler. "

* * *

N.A. : Oh, un cliffhanger !:D

N.T. : Avant de recevoir éventuellement une remarque sur le nom du Commandant des Brigades Spéciales, oui, dans la version anglaise de la fanfiction, c'est Nile Dawk, que j'ai retrouvé dans d'autres fanfictions écrit comme ça, mais j'avouerai que j'ai un doute si je l'ai déjà vu comme ça en français, comme je lis autant en anglais qu'en français, voire plus. Mais j'ai préféré reprendre l'orthographe utilisée dans le manga français, tout comme je l'ai fait pour Jäger à la place de Jaeger ou Livaï à la place de Levi (et parce que non, ce n'est pas Rivaille dans le manga).

Mais parce qu'il y a toujours une exception à la règle, je n'arrive pas à accrocher à l'orthographe Hansi...

Sérieusement, ils ne pouvaient pas traduire les noms de la même manière dans toutes les langues ?! (Fin de l'instant plainte)


	9. Un petit bout de Police

Chapitre 9 – Un petit bout de Police.

N.T. : Pour celles/ceux qui suivent régulièrement la sortie des chapitres, vous avez dû remarquer que je publie un chapitre chaque week-end depuis un moment. Il est possible que je ne puisse pas publier de chapitre le week-end prochain, et que les prochaines publications soient un peu plus espacées par la suite pendant quelque temps. Je vais faire mon maximum pour essayer de garder un rythme régulier, mais je ne peut rien promettre.

En attendant profiter de ce nouveau chapitre, et commenter le à l'envie 3

* * *

Armin transpirait et respirait difficilement quand il arriva à la porte des quartiers privés du Capitaine Livaï. Il frappa fortement et attendit, ne recevant pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau désespéramment, tentant d'abaisser la poignée après quelques secondes. La porte était fermée et il n'entendait rien de l'autre côté non plus.

Il commença à paniquer. Où ? Où pouvait-il être ?

… la chambre d'Eren !

Bon sang. Le blond lâcha un soupir frustré d'avoir dû monté les escaliers pour rien, pour devoir les redescendre. S'il n'était pas si inquiet, il en serait très agacé, mais pour le moment il fit demi-tour, descendant deux marches à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit de rez-de-chaussée. Il m'était probablement sa sécurité en danger à descendre ainsi, et Mikasa l'aurait sûrement réprimandée si elle avait été présente, mais elle n'était pas là, donc Armin ne put que s'excuser mentalement auprès de son amie.

Il frappa lourdement à la porte menant au sous-sol uniquement pour leur donner un avertissement clair avant de débarquer. Quand il retrouva son équilibre en bas et leva les yeux, il oublia un instant pourquoi il était là.

Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait vu un spectacle aussi étrange. Eren était juché sur son lit, complètement raide, et observant ses mans. Le Capitaine était assis en tailleur sur la table d'Eren, essayant de paraître nonchalant mais fixant fermement la petite fenêtre proche du plafond, depuis laquelle rien ne pouvait être vu. Leurs deux visages étaient d'un rouge écarlate.

Armin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant ce tableau avant de secouer violemment la tête pour se concentrer sur le problème en cours. Il se fit mentalement une note de demander à Eren ce qu'il s'était passé un autre jour.

" Eren, Capitaine, il y a un problème. "

Enfin, les deux sursautèrent et le regardèrent, comme s'ils venaient juste de remarquer sa présence. Cependant, dès que les mots d'Armin furent absorber, ils se redressèrent et Livaï sauta de la table, son habituelle expression indéchiffrable de retour. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Armin ? "

Le bêta, ayant enfin reprit son souffle, se redressa à sa question et salua, " Le Commandant Naile Dork est vient d'arriver et il voulait parler avec le Commandant Erwin. "

Livaï et Eren échangèrent un regard rapide avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le blond. " A-t-il dit pourquoi il était là ? " demanda Livaï avec prudence.

Armin secoua la tête avant de répondre,  
" -Le Commandant Erwin m'a congédié avant de parler avec lui donc je ne sais pas.

-Ok, bien, ne faisons pas de conclusions hâtive mais mieux vaut être prudent temps qu'il est là. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe et je vais rester dans ma chambre cette nuit, puis il se tourna vers Eren. Tu restes là et ne vagabonde nul part.

-Oui, monsieur " répondit immédiatement l'oméga, sans une trace de doute dans la voix.

Livaï acquiesça et sortit, laissant les deux amis seuls.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, le blond soupira, " Je devrais probablement y aller aussi. Il se fait tard de toute façon et tu as besoin de dormir après cette journée. Tu dois être épuisé. "

Eren acquiesça silencieusement pour répondre, et Armin prit cela comme un signe qu'il pouvait partir. Il était presque aux escaliers quand il se retourna et dit d'une voix douce, " Ne t'inquiète pas trop. J'ai probablement sur-réagit et c'est quelque choses qui n'a aucun rapport. "

Son ami sourit " Ouais, probablement. "

Armin lui sourit en réponse, marmonnant un bonne nuit, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, la voix d'Eren l'arrêté à nouveau. " Comment tu l'as su d'ailleurs ? "

Armin se figea. Il pouvait mentir et dire qu'il avait croisé Naile Dork quand il était arrivé, mais Eren allait demander pourquoi il se promener si tard. En plus il était un mauvais menteur. Et maintenant il réfléchissait trop longtemps et une explication si innocente ne le convaincrait pas.

Il ne regarda pas Eren quand il admit " Je devais parler de quelque chose avec le Commandant. "

Il put parfaitement lire la confusion sur le visage d'Eren " De quoi ? "

Armin soupira, avant de répondre avec un voix plaidante  
" -S'il te plaît, ne demande pas, Eren. Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

-Tu vas me cacher des choses ? " Eren semblait blessé mais Armin ne put que le regarder et lever les sourcils, son regard se fixant sur le ventre de l'oméga.

Eren se décala,inconfortable, baissant le regard coupable. " D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais... c'est quelque chose de grave ? "

Armin détourna le regard à nouveau.  
" -Ça pourrait. Mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. Nous n'avons pas assez d'informations.

-Tu nous diras dès que tu pourras, n'est-ce pas ? "

Armin sourit " Bien sûr . " Il espérait paraître suffisamment convaincant. Bien sûr qu'il le dirait à Eren dès qu'il le pourrait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le saurait probablement que bien après Mikasa et Livaï. Eren n'était pas doué pour contrôler ses émotions, la colère surtout, et il était probable qu'il confronterait n'importe qui serait désigné comme suspicieux avant qu'un quelconque plan d'action ne soit préparé.

Après une respiration contrôlée, " Okay " fut la seule réponse d'Eren, donc Armin commença à monter à nouveau. Juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il entendit Eren lui crier " Bonne nuit ! "

Il lui retourna le sentiment, espérant que cette crise était évitée pour le moment.

* * *

Marchant dans le hall, Livaï se demandait comment gérer la situation. Si Naile était là à cause d'eux – ou même juste à cause d'Eren et uniquement Eren, Hanji devait être prévenue également. Même s'ils n'avaient pas d'idée précise de _ce qu'il se passait_ , ils devaient être prêts pour la pire des possibilités. Si ses faux rapports avaient été repérés, elle devrait s'assurer que toute preuve contre eux étaient cachés. Et utilisé tout le temps qu'il pouvait lui avoir pour trouver une histoire pour les couvrir.

Donc le premier arrêt était le laboratoire d'Hanji.

Ensuite... ensuite il verrait.

* * *

" Alors, Naile, à quoi dois-je le plaisir d'une visite aussi tardive ? "

Naile leva les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser tomber, fatigué, sur l'une des chaises face au bureau d'Erwin. " Pour être franc, je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. " Les sourcils d'Erwin s'arquèrent face à cette réponse inattendue alors qu'il regardait Naile se frotter les yeux avec une irritation apparente. " Et-ce que tu as quelque chose à boire ? Quelque chose de fort, de préférence. "

Erwin fixa son vis-à-vis pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre sur ses pieds et de se diriger vers un petit cabinet dans le coin de son bureau sans un mot. Il prit une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres avant de retourner à son bureau, leur versant à tout deux un verre.

Naile le remercia avant d'attraper l'un des verres et de prendre une gorgée reconnaissante.

L'alpha blond s'assit lui-même sur sa propre chaise. " Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement ? "

Naile avait le regard perdu dans son verre pendant un moment avant de dire quoique ce soir. " As-tu demandé les dossiers personnels de certains soldats il y a environ une semaine? "

Erwin fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi _était-ce_ un problème ? " Oui, pourquoi ? "

Naile soupira bruyamment. " Parce qu'aujourd'hui, alors que j'allais partir de mon bureau pour finir ma journée, des gars de la Première Brigade des Brigades spéciales se sont pointés avec un ordre officiel du Roi de venir immédiatement et de trouver pourquoi – par 'tout moyen necessaires'. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu cette fois Erwin ? "

Le silence prit place dans le bureau pendant un bon moment alors que les Commandants se regardaient l'un l'autre.

Après de longues minutes, Erwin prit pensivement une gorgée de sa meilleure liqueur. " Cette fois je n'en ai honnêtement pas la moindre idée. "

Naile grogna.  
" -Oh, génial. Au moins dis moi quoi, qui et pourquoi pour que j'ai quelque chose à leur dire.

-Et bien, j'ai simplement fait une vérification standard du passé des nouveaux membres de l'escouade Livaï. Ils doivent travailler avec Eren Jäger après tout. Rien qui ne devrait concerner la Première Brigade, ou même les Brigades Spéciales de manière générale, encore moi le Roi lui-même.

-Et bien apparemment, c'est le cas, d'une manière ou d'une autre. " ronchonna Naile, finissant d'un coup ce qu'il restait dans son verre, demandant d'un geste à Erwin de lui en servir un autre.

Erwin finit rapidement sa boisson également pour pouvoir reremplir les deux verres.  
" -Je n'ai rien trouvé qui les relient aux gouvernement de quelques manières que ce soit pendant mes recherches. Mais entre nous, avec ces questions, ils n'ont fait qu'attiser ma curiosité de rechercher plus loin, dit Erwin avec un sourire ironique.

-Pour ton propre bien, ne fait pas ça, répondit sèchement Naile

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrai mais si je le voulais maintenant. Ricana Erwin

-Ce n'est pas que tu ne pourrais pas, c'est juste que ça ne finirait pas bien pour toi ou le Bataillon d'exploration en général.

-Ouais... Naile, est-ce que tu sais au moins lequel de ces gamins à provoqué ça ? "

Naile secoua la tête. " Aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas que tu formais une nouvelle escouade d'opérations spéciales jusque là. "

Erwin haussa des épaules. " Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment laisser Eren avec uniquement Livaï pour le protéger. "

Le militaire se renfrogna. " Tu veux dire le laisser sans surveillance, non ? "

Le blond sourit d'un air entendu.  
" -Eren n'a vraiment pas besoin d'être surveillé. Ce dont il a besoin, cependant, c'est de _protection_ puisqu'il y a pas mal de personnes qui préféreraient le voir mort et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le perdre. Même toi tu le sais, non ?

-Pourquoi Diable je devrais être d'accord avec toi ? Naile se renfrogna encore plus, Je préférerais le voir enfermé pour être étudié que libre de ses mouvements.

-Mais il serait quand même vivant, releva Erwin. Mais Naile, je pense que tu sais à quel point Eren est important. Pas le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales mais Naile Dork sait que le pouvoir d'Eren est nécessaire dans cette guerre.

-Pourquoi je penserais ça ? "

Erwin inclina sa chaise, prenant quelques secondes pour peser ses prochains mots. " Depuis combien de temps on se connaît ? "

Le noiraud renifla. " Trop longtemps. "

Erwin sourit en réponse.  
" -Je dois dire que je suis d'accord. Mais ça veut aussi dire que je te connais assez bien maintenant, et j'ai le regret de te dire que tu es facile à lire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Protesta fortement Naile. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête.

-Pendant le procès avec Eren, tu croyais vraiment à toutes ces choses que tu as dites ? "

L'autre souffla rapidement, fusillant son vieil ami. Mais il ne dit rien, alors Erwin poursuivi. " Tu n'es pas stupide Naile. Et à une époque, tu voulait rejoindre les explorateur avec moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que tu étais autant contre le fait de nous laisser Eren que tu voulais le faire croire. "

Un silence lourd prit place dans la pièce à nouveau, interrompu uniquement par les gorgées avalées par les deux hommes de temps en temps.

Cela prit un moment avant que Naile confirme les observations d'Erwin. " T'es vraiment flippant quand tu fait ce truc de lire les gens, tu sais ça, Erwin ? J'ai toujours détesté ça à propos de toi, et ce depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais toujours raison aussi. " Il but plus de la moitié de son verre d'un coup avant de fixer Erwin, qui semblait bien trop fier de lui. Cela irrita Naile encore plus mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour cela. " Mais si tu veux _vraiment_ savoir, je suivais des ordres. La Première Brigade voulait Eren et ils m'ont donné tous les documents, prêts, avec toutes les informations et arguments à mettre en avant. Ils m'ont dit de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour gagner ce procès. Sans expliquer pourquoi. Je ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi je me battais. "

Naile semblait amer, mais résigné. Comme s'il avait prit l'habitude de suivre des ordres sans les comprendre il y a longtemps.

" Est-ce que tu sais- "

Naile jeta un regard noir à Erwin en l'interrompant. " Non, Erwin, je ne sais pas.Je ne _veux_ pas savoir. J'ai appris que si quelqu'un pose trop de questions, s'il en sait trop, s'il _fouine_ trop " il regarda Erwin droit dans les yeux, sous-entendant silencieusement de qui exactement il était en train de parler " il ne finit pas bien. "

Erwin était silencieux pendant une seconde plissant les yeux.  
" -Et tu as trop à perdre maintenant pour chercher où est la vérité.

-Oui, s'exclama immédiatement Naile, sans honte. Ma famille est mon plus grand accomplissement et je refuse de prendre le moindre risque.

-Mais je suis différent de toi. Naile renifla d'ironie, amusé, mais Erwin l'ignora. Je ne pourrai jamais abandonner l'humanité pour quelque chose d'égoïste comme l'amour.

-Visiblement. Je ne pourrais jamais te comprendre, choisir les titans à la place de Marie, à la place du bonheur. Mais je ne suis pas certains duquel de nous deux est le plus égoïste. Au moins, je _sais_ que je suis égoïste et je réalise très bien _ce que_ je protège. "

Aucun des deux ne changea d'expressions d'un pouce alors que la tension montée entre eux, des non-dits restés comme tel pendant trop longtemps, de vieilles blessures et rivalités ne faisant que s'ajouter à l'atmosphère lourde qui se répandait rapidement autour d'eux.

Alors qu'il semblait que quelque chose pourrait exploser à chaque instant, l'alpha noiraud se leva, mettant son verre plus loin avec une adresse étonnante. Sa voix trahit son attitude calme, cependant, elle était visiblement teintée d'émotions contenues. " Donc je résume, vous n'avez fait qu'un contrôle standard du passé de personnes qui vont avoir la charge garder Eren Jäger sous surveillance. Vous n'avez rien trouvé de suspicieux et vous ne pensez pas que d'autres recherches soient nécessaires. Merci pour votre coopération, Commandant Smith. Je partirait dans la matinée. "

Erwin se leva également, inclinant la tête à son homologue. " Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez toujours compter sur ma coopération, Commandant Dork. Votre chambre pour la nuit devrait être prête maintenant. Dois-je vous monter le chemin ? "

La tension se dissipée progressivement et Naile leva les yeux au ciel. " Je pense que je peux trouver la seule chambre pour invité que tu as ici, Erwin. La dernière chambre au dernier étage, c'est ça ? "

Erwin acquiesça de nouveau, un fin sourire trouvant le chemin vers ses lèvres.  
" -Oui. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher dans la matinée quand le petit-déjeuner sera prêt. "

-Merci, marmonna Naile, se dirigeant vers la porte. Bonne nuit, Smith.

-Bonne nuit, Naile. "

Ils se saluèrent de la tête l'un l'autre avant que le noiraud n'ouvrit la porte pour partir, mais révéla ainsi le Capitaine Livaï dans toute sa splendeur blasée, appuyé contre le mur à l'opposé de lui.

Naile, légèrement surpris, questionna Livaï du regard. L'autre haussa les épaules. " J'ai cru entendre que la marionnette du gouvernement était là, j'ai décidé de voir par moi-même. "

Erwin lança à Livaï un regard d'avertissement depuis l'intérieur de son bureau par dessus l'épaule de Naile, pendant que l'homme lui lancer un regard noir.

" -Capitaine Livaï.

-Commandant Dork " répondit Livaï d'un ton moquant le respect avec un salut trop enthousiaste.

Naile plissa les yeux mais ne commenta pas pendant qu'Erwin devait résister à l'envie de gémir et de se frotter le visage de frustration. Livaï était vraiment la dernière personne à pouvoir améliorer la situation. Pourquoi il allait toujours jusqu'au point de mettre sa relation, et par extension celle de tout le Bataillon d'Exploration, avec les Brigades Spéciales encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Cela lui donné mal à la tête.

Heureusement, Naile n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'affronter Livaï, donc il se contenta d'un regard noir, auquel Livaï répondit d'un regard blasé, et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se retirer pour la nuit.

Dès que ses pas s'évanouir au loin, Livaï entra dans le bureau d'Erwin dans un but précis, fermant la porte derrière lui. " Pourquoi il est là ? " aboya-t-il immédiatement.

Erwin soupira à l'agressivité de son Capitaine, qui était sans doute alimentée par son instinct de protection et aussi largement par son dégoût catégorique des Brigades Spéciales. Il remplit les deux verres toujours présents sur sa table et fit signe à Livaï de prendre un verre.

Le plus petit obtempéra, mais pas avant d'avoir soigneusement ôter le verre de tous restes de son précédent utilisateur avec son mouchoir.

" -Alors ?

-Apparemment, il y a quelqu'un dans ta nouvelle escouade qui est d'une manière ou d'une autre lié au Roi. "

Les sourcils de Livaï se levèrent à une vitesse record.

Erwin haussa des épaules. " Je suis aussi confus que toi. Pourquoi quelqu'un lié au Roi serait dans le Bataillon d'Exploration. Cependant, la Première Brigade des Brigades Spéciales a envoyé Naile pour m'interroger à propos des recherches sur le passé de ton escouade. "

Le petit alpha fronça les sourcils de confusion.  
"- Attend, quelle brigade ?

-Je ne suis pas étonné que tu ne connaisses pas, peu de gens en ont entendu parler. La Première Brigade des Brigades Spéciales et comme une brigade secrète servant directement sous les ordres du Roi. Il y a des règles spéciales s'appliquant à eux et personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'ils font. "

Les sourcils de Livaï se levèrent encore plus si c'était possible. " Donc ils peuvent faire toute la merde qu'ils veulent et personnes ne peut rien dire, et même le putain de _Commandant_ des Brigades Spéciales doit les écouter comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien ? "

Erwin prit une bonne gorgée de son verre avant de regarder Livaï dan les yeux.  
" -C'est à peu près ça, oui.

-Donc j'ai vraiment le rejeton gâté d'un gros bonnet dans mon escouade ? "

Le blond se frotta le menton en réfléchissant.  
" -Je ne suis pas si sûr. Pour moi ça ressemble plus à quelqu'un dont ils cherchent désespéramment à cacher l'existence.

-Et on ne sait pas pourquoi ou qui c'est.

-Exactement.

-Génial. " Livaï but son verre cul-sec.

* * *

Avant que Livaï ne parte peu après, Erwin ne put s'empêcher de le supplier. " Livaï, Naile part juste après le petit-déjeuner demain. S'il te plaît, comporte toi bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti et ne le provoque pas. Rien du genre de ce que tu lui a dis l'autre fois. "

Livaï sourit d'un air satisfait à son ami. " Je peux certainement essayé mais je ne peux rien te garantir. Il ne demande que ça rien qu'avec sa tête. "

Maintenant, Erwin gémissait vraiment.

Il prit une minute pour reprendre contenance après avoir entendu la porte se fermer derrière le Capitaine, il ouvrit alors l'un de ses tiroirs complètement, sortant les neuf dossiers qu'il avait caché avant que Naile n'arrive. Étalant les feuilles devant lui, il regarda les photos attachée à chaque dossier, en particulier six d'entre eux.

" Alors, lequel d'entre vous est le quatrième ? "


	10. Un petit bout spécial d'Halloween

Chapitre 10 – Un petit bout spécial d'Halloween.

 **N.A. :** Ce chapitre ne _doit pas_ être pris au sérieux. Il n'est d'aucune manière important pour l'intrigue, donc vous pouvez simplement le passer et l'ignorer :) C'est juste une histoire drôle d'eux tous déguisés pour cette journée. (Ensuite j'ai pensais que je ne pouvais pas laisser ce chapitre tel quel, j'ai voulu ajouter un peu de mystère ou quelques choses d'effrayant ! Et ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est devenu triste...)

Un avertissement hônnête : je ne suis pas douée pour les descriptions, donc je m'excuse d'avance. _:(´ `˩ ) :_

 **N.T. :** Alors que j'avais prévenu que je risquais de publier ce chapitre en retard, le voilà plus que dans les temps ! Vous pouvez remercier ma semaine d'insomnie pour ça...

En commençant à publier la traduction, je n'avais pas pris en compte ce chapitre, qui du coup se retrouve publié à 6 mois d'Halloween... Ça casse un peu le délire, mais tant pis, on va faire avec ! Et puis, personnellement, avec mon teint livide et mes cernes de trois kilomètres, je suis totalement dans le thème : je ressemble totalement à un zombie...

Ah et vous avez peut-être remarqué que cette histoire a maintenant une illustration ? Pour plus de détails (et un lien vers l'image en plus grand), j'ai ajouté les références dans le premier chapitre.

* * *

Deux personnes se baladaient furtivement à travers le hall du château avec un but précis, se faufiler prudemment et silencieusement pour ne pas attirer une attention indésirable. En atteignant leur but, la première personne écouta à la porte à la recherche de bruit avant de regarder son partenaire de crime. " Est-ce que tu as tout de prêt ? " murmura-t-elle.

L'autre personne regarda autour d'elle, nerveusement. " Oui. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? " murmura-t-elle en réponse avant de tendre la pile de tissus qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

" - _Bien sûr_ que c'est nécessaire ! Ne fait pas ta poule mouillée maintenant.

-C'est pas comme si je pouvais, tu es ma supérieure, marmonna la plus nerveuse des deux personnes avec résignation.

-Allons, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais forcé à venir avec moi " rétorqua la chef tout en ouvrant la porte et se glissant à l'intérieur.

Le complice réticent soupira. La prochaine fois il laisserait sa supérieure mourir seule, pensa-t-il, et pas pour la première fois de la nuit ou de la semaine.

* * *

Quand Livaï se réveilla le matin suivant, une pile nette de vêtements posée sur sa commode attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils, confus, penchant la tête sur le côté. D'où est-ce que cela venait ?

Il se dirigea vers la commode, et pris le vêtement noir du dessus pour l'observer. À son plus grand désarroi, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une petite cape, noire à l'extérieur, rouge à l'intérieur, avec un col montant horriblement moche. Quand il inspecta le reste des vêtements avec des yeux ronds, découvrant un foulard rouge, une chemise blanche et rouge, un gilet noir, un pantalon et des gants noirs, un morceau de papier voltigea vers le sol. Il le ramassa pour le lire.

 _S'il te plaît porte ça aujourd'hui ! Sinon je dirais à tout le monde la raison pour laquelle tu tiens tes tasses bizarrement, et je m'en fous si je dois inventer quelque chose d'embarrassant !3_

 _PS : Regarde dans le miroir, avant de descendre !_

" … Putain d'Hanji. "

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Naile pour ce qu'il vit quand il descendit pour le petit-déjeuner après la nuit passée au quartier général du Bataillon d'exploration. Pourquoi tout le monde était habillé... bizarrement ? Presque personne n'était en uniforme et... ce sont des citrouilles ? Quoi ?

Une seconde, ce garçon était bien déguisé en cheval ?

Il marcha vers la table des officiers, tournant la tête tout le long du trajet, observant tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'installa sur la chaise vide à côté d'Erwin, qui l'observait avec un amusement évident.

" Erwin Smith, excuse moi, mais il se passe quoi, bordel. "

Erwin ricana en posant sa tasse fumante avant de répondre.  
" -La chef d'escouade Hanji est très enthousiaste à propos d'Halloween, n'est-ce pas ?

-'Très enthousiaste' ? Tu veux dire que tout ça c'est son travail ?

-Yep ! Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? " vient une réponse de derrière Naile et quand il se retourna, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'il faisait face à un drap blanc avec deux trous pour les yeux. " C'est quoi ce... "

" Hanji, pourquoi tu portes ce drap ? " pour une fois Erwin semblait aussi confus que Naile.

Visiblement, Hanji écarta les bras sous son costume quand le tissus blanc se leva sur les côtés.  
" -Je suis un fantôme !

-Si je peux me permettre, commença Naile fasciné. Pourquoi, si tu as fait tout ça et que c'est si élaboré, es-tu déguisé avec seulement un drap ? "

À présent, Hanji semblait se gratter la tête maladroitement. " Il est possible que j'ai été si occupée à préparer les costumes de tout le monde que j'ai oublié de faire le mien et que je ne m'en suis rendue compte que quand je me suis levée ? "

Naile cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas, mais un mouvement attira son attention et il vit le Capitaine Livaï s'arrêter au niveau du fantôme – Hanji – énervé, habillé dans ce qui visiblement pourrait être porté dans l'une de ses parties des grands de la villes tout en rouge et noir. Seulement il y avait... quelque chose... sur sa tête...

Dès qu'il fut suffisamment prêt, Livaï attrapa Hanji par sa queue de cheval alors même qu'elle était cachée par le déguisement de fantôme et tira son visage vers lui.

" -Oh, Livaï, tu as décidé de le porter !

-Arrête tes conneries, Putain de Binoclarde, qu'est ce que c'est ce putain de truc ? grogna-t-il en désignant sa tête.

-Oh ! Des ailes de chauve-souris ! Tu es un vampire sexy et tu as des ailes de chauve-souris pour symboliser la nuit et l'obscurité !

-Et _pourquoi_ exactement ces trucs son putain de _collés_ à mes cheveux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " Naile pensais qu'elle essayait probablement de paraître confuse et scandalisée, mais elle était apparemment plutôt sur le point de rire. " Elles ont visiblement poussées sur ta tête ! "

Livaï grinça des dents alors qu'Hanji finissait par exploser de rire.  
" -Arrête de te foutre de moi, ou je brise tes dernières lunettes.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Je ne verrais plus rien ! Bien, si tu veux savoir, j'ai fait ça parce que je savais que tu ne les porterais jamais sinon ! "

Naile, complètement perdu, se tourna vers Erwin, mais le blond se contenta de secouer la tête. " Ignore les, c'est habituel. "

Naile était toujours sceptique mais fit ce qui lui était suggéré, à la place il regarda de haut en bas le Commandant. " Alors pourquoi exactement es-tu déguisé en Grande Faucheuse ? Et d'où vient cette faux ? "

Erwin haussa les épaules,  
" -Nous l'avions trouvée dans la remise quand nous avons emménagé le quartier général ici. Je l'avais complètement oubliée jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji me l'apporte. Et je l'ai parce qu'Hanji l'a suggérée et j'ai totalement adhéré à l'ironie de l'idée.

-C'est morbide, marmonna Naile, faisant une grimace.

-Je ne le nie pas " répondit Erwin avec un sourire, observant Livaï s'éloigner dans la direction de la table de sa propre escouade et Hanji s'asseoir sur sa chaise à l'opposé de Naile, semblant quelque peu ébouriffée mais avec des lunettes intactes.

" Il est d'accord pour ne pas les arracher " annonça Hanji, le souffle court mais satisfaite quand elle se débrouilla pour se démêler du drap afin de pouvoir manger et discuter normalement. Elle le garda cependant sur les épaules.

" -Bien. Il se blesserait sûrement avant de réussir à les enlever.

-Tout à fait, j'ai fait du bon boulot ! "

À ce moment là Nanaba arriva, suivie de près par Mike.  
" -Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?

-C'est juste le costume de Livaï... Attend, pourquoi tu portes ton uniforme ? "

Nanaba haussa les épaules, rougissant légèrement. " J'ai les oreilles de chat, ce n'est pas suffisant ? Mike porte aussi son uniforme.

-Mais... Mais...

-Hanji, laisse tomber. Personne ne voudrait porter un déguisement de chat toute la journée ? "

Hanji grommela un peu mais heureusement obéit, et Nanaba adressa un regard reconnaissant à son Commandant, qui lui répondit simplement d'un sourire.

Naile de son côté continué de détailler Mike. Il était en effet vêtu de son uniforme mais sur sa tête, il y avait un drôle d'élément. C'était noir et couvrait tout son visage, avec seulement des trous pour les yeux et au niveau de la bouche, et il y avait quelque chose comme un gobelet avec des trous en bas. Naile n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train d'observer.

" Heu, Mike, en quoi es-tu censé être déguisé ? " demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Mike le regarda avec un reniflement puis il haussa les épaules, se tournant vers Hanji.

Elle comprit le message et commença à expliquer. " Oh, il y a quelque temps j'ai lu une vieille histoire sur un jeune homme qui pouvait sentir le danger, et quand il portait cet espèce de masque à gaz, sa capacité était amplifiée à point de voir le futur. J'ai pensais que Mike étai un peu comme ça donc j'ai essayé de lui faire son propre 'masque à gaz'. "

Tout le monde contempla le masque à gaz sur le visage de Mike.

" -Donc à quoi sert ce masque ?

-Aucune idée ! Aussi j'ai pas tout à fait saisi à quoi il ressemblait donc j'ai utilisée mon imagination.

-Et bien, quand on connaît l'histoire derrière, il ne semble plus aussi stupide... " murmura Nanaba dans le silence qui suivit.

Tout le monde ne put qu'acquiescer, et ensuite rire à la vision d'Hanji qui se redressa en protestant bruyamment, les cheveux en bataille et le visage encore rougit d'avoir était sous le drap, et le-dit drap pendant de l'une de ses épaules.

* * *

Livaï réussit à ajuster son expression pour une indifférence décontractée avant d'atteindre sa table et de s'asseoir gracieusement sur son siège.

Tout de même, les gamins le fixaient, dans une stupéfaction silencieuse et Livaï suspectait de savoir pourquoi.  
" -Pourquoi vous me fixer comme une bande d'idiots ?

-Parce que _vous_ ressemblez à un idiot " put-il entendre quelqu'un, probablement Ymir, marmonner, bien que ce soit rapidement couvert par quelqu'un d'autre se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

Il plissa les yeux mais ne releva pas. Attendant plutôt une vraie réponse.

" Monsieur, nous sommes justes surpris qu'Hanji ait réussi à vous convaincre de vous déguiser également " Jean tenta une approche diplomatique, mais il continuait à fixer ouvertement le sommet de la tête du Capitaine.

Livaï ne dit toujours rien.

" Heu, Monsieur ? Sasha leva la main. C'est quoi ces ailes sur votre tête ? "

Tout le monde autour de la table inspira brusquement. Ah oui, vous pouvez toujours compter sur Sasha pour dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

" De quoi tu veux parler, Sasha ? " demanda Livaï avec une confusion feinte, alors qu'il ajustait son foulard criard. Il avait décidé d'ignorer Ces Cochonneries jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les enlever.

Il put entendre Mikasa renifler sur sa gauche et il résista à l'envie de la fusiller du regard. À la place il prit la tasse qu'Eren avait posé devant lui comme il le faisait chaque matin.

" Honnêtement, ça ruine vraiment toute l'image cool du costume " dit Reiner avec prévenance.

Ces gosses ne savaient vraiment pas quand se taire. Le Capitaine parcourut attentivement le groupe du regard, tentant difficilement de montrer à quel point il les juger. Enfin, il regarda sa tasse et déclara calmement, " Je ne pense vraiment pas que vous ayez le droit de dire de la merde à propos des tenues des autres. "

Ils se regardèrent entre eux puis baissèrent les yeux en haussant les épaules et hochèrent la tête, consentant que Livaï avait raison.

Si Livaï devait être honnête, il se sentait presque désolé pour Jean dans son costume de centaure et Bertholt déguisé en arbre. C'était les pires. Reiner pouvait aussi concourir avec eux, cependant il semblait porter son uniforme minimaliste de femme de ménage avec fierté.

De l'autre côté de la palette, Livaï plaçait Sasha et Connie, qui agissaient magnifiquement en accord avec leur déguisement, bien que cela le dégoûtait profondément. Sasha était habillée en zombie et Connie comme sa victime. Connie avait même raser complètement son crâne et à la place de ses cheveux se trouver un maquillage de crâne briser et de cerveau dégoulinant. Livaï aurait pu parier tout son thé que c'était l'œuvre de Moblit. Les deux déguisements étaient vraiment impressionnant, le seul problème était à quel point ils s'étaient imprégnés des personnages – Sasha agrippait le bras de Connie et l'utilisée comme un plateau, faisait croire qu'elle le mangeait alors qu'elle manger de la vraie nourriture. C'était dégoûtant au plus haut point.

Le reste de l'escouade était entre les deux. Christa en tant que la Déesse Sina, Ymir en démon, Mikasa en sorcière avec un chapeau géant posé sur sa tête, Livaï devait admettre qu'il lui allait très bien dans son étrangeté, Armin était... une citrouille humaine ? Il était hilarant mais ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Eren était déguisé en une sorte de loup-garou, et il était très bien si ce n'était pour cet affreux pantalon rayé marron et orange. Et c'étaient des fausses pattes de fourrures à ses pieds ?

Au final, le petit alpha en arriva à la conclusion qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait aussi dur que Moblit, le pauvre homme qui avait probablement du faire la majorité du travail avait finit dans un déguisement de titan.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde commentait le déguisement des autres. À les écouter, n'importe qui pouvait se rendre compte que la majorité d'enter eux étaient fiers de ce qu'ils portaient et étaient même protecteur envers leurs déguisements. Sans surprise Jean ne faisait pas partie de cette majorité.

" Les gamins, aujourd'hui nous sortons pour notre entraînement à l'équipement tridimensionnel alors allez préparer vos équipements et chevaux dès que vous avez fini de manger. "

Un chœur de " oui monsieur " fut sa réponse et Livaï se retint d'acquiescer de satisfaction quand il remarqua Mikasa lever la main. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent à sa question.

" Je ne peux pas faire de manœuvre tridimensionnelle aujourd'hui, monsieur " déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Livaï fronça les sourcils, confus. " Et pourquoi diable non ? "

Elle lui adressa un regard sérieux et désigna son chapeau. " Mon chapeau tomberait. "

Livaï ne put que fixer la jeune fille dans un étonnement stupéfait avant qu'Armin n'explosa de rire et Eren commença à faire la moral à sa sœur avec passion à sa place. L'alpha secoua simplement la tête quand il remarque le petit sourire que Mikasa ne pouvait cacher puisqu'elle ne portait pas son écharpe aujourd'hui.

* * *

Livaï était le dernier dans le réfectoire ce matin. Il était simplement assis dans son déguisement de vampire en silence, les yeux fermés, un thé refroidi devant lui. Un long moment passa avant qu'il n'entende la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Le bruit étouffé de fausses pattes lui fit savoir que c'était Eren.

Le garçon ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout à côté de son supérieur, et même à ce moment là il parla presque dans un murmure, comme s'il avait peur de briser l'atmosphère sereine, " Monsieur, les chevaux sont prêts. J'ai dit à Connie de préparer le votre pour qu'on puisse partir à tout moment. "

Livaï ouvrit les yeux au son de sa voix et regarda l'oméga sans expression. Cependant, Eren fronça les sourcils, s'approchant. Il glissa l'un de ses mains dans les cheveux de Livaï, une inquiétude totalement visible dans les yeux. " Est-ce que tu vas bien ? "

Livaï acquiesça, se penchant pour accentuer ce léger contact.  
" -Ouais. Je réfléchissais simplement.

-À propos de quoi ? " Demanda Eren dans un murmure.

Livaï souffla bruyamment. " Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Hanji insiste pour faire ça tous les ans ? "

Eren secoua de la tête, maintenant confus.

Livaï sourit sans joie. " Parce qu'elle essaye de détourner l'attention de la vraie signification de cette fête. "

La main d'Eren se figea dans les cheveux de Livaï. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela avait du sens. Quel genre d'endroit serait le Bataillon d'exploration s'ils passaient la journée à se souvenir de leurs morts, ayant l'impression que les fantômes de leurs camarades tombés pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment puisqu'aujourd'hui était le jour où le monde des morts et celui des vivants était les plus proche l'un de l'autre ?

Eren essaya de regarder dans les yeux de Livaï pour voir comment il allait, mais Livaï ne le regardait plus. Il observait la table, et ce ne fut que quand Eren suivit son regard qu'il remarqua quatre tasses de thé non-entamée posées aux places les plus proches de Livaï, à l'exception de celle à sa gauche – l'ancienne place d'Eren.

Eren avait envie de pleurer.

" J'ai vu des fleurs encore fleuries derrière le terrain d'entraînement, on peut leur rendre visite ce soir. " Eren sentit sa voix se briser légèrement à la fin de sa phrase.

Livaï ferme les yeux à nouveau, hochant de la tête en silence. Après quelques secondes immobile, il se redressa brusquement, son apparence de Capitaine de retour.  
" -Viens, Eren. On va faire en sorte que vous, les gamins, soyez en forme avant l'hiver.

-Oui, monsieur ! " répondit fortement Eren, saluant son supérieur avant de le suivre rapidement hors du réfectoire.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux, Eren lança un regard rapide à leur table et les cinq tasses encore dessus. Pendant un quart de seconde avant que la porte de bouche sa vision, il eut l'impression qu'il pouvait voir Petra leur sourire depuis son siège.

* * *

 **N.A. :** Je suis désolée... ? :D

Enfin, si vous vous demandiez, l'histoire du " déguisement " de Mike se base sur l'histoire de _Terror man_ , un _webtoon_ **(1)** Coréen. Je trouvé que ça collait.. ^^;; Et les déguisements de Livaï, Eren, Mikasa et Armin sont ceux du jeu vidéo de SnK, parce que je ne suis toujours pas passée à autre chose six mois après.

 _ **Fun fact**_ **(2) qui n'a pas finit dans l'histoire # 1 :** À l'origine, Christa était celle qui était supposée porter l'uniforme de femme de ménage mais Ymir... s'y est farouchement opposée. Reiner s'est alors porté volontaire.

 _ **Fun fact**_ **qui n'a pas finit dans l'hisoire # 2 :** Livaï a dû porter les ailes de chauves-souris pendant une semaine avant qu'elle ne se détache.

 **N.T. :** Ce chapitre nous fait vraiment passer par tout un panel d'émotion, personnellement je l'adore ! Sérieusement, la remarque de Mikasa à propos de l'incompatibilité de l'équipement tridimensionnel avec son chapeau me fait rire à chaque fois.

J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à imaginer ce que pouvait rendre chacun de ses déguisements. Sur ce, je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain … oh, un lit …

 **(1)** Je n'ai pas réussit à trouver comment le traduire en un mot, l'idée étant d'un dessin animé sur le net. Des idées ? Ou est-ce que ça se dit comme ça aussi en français ?

 **(2)** Fait marrant, drôle... mais pour moi l'expression anglaise s'utilise aussi en français.

(j'ai plus de mal à traduire les notes de l'auteure que l'histoire même, ça craint)


	11. Un petit bout de Plan

Chapitre 11 – Un petit bout de plan.

" Hey, les gars, c'est moi ou il se passe quelque chose avec Eren ? " murmura Connie à ses amis, alors qu'il regardait avec circonspection ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout de la table pendant le petit-déjeuner, quelques jours après la visite surprise du Commandant Dork.

Christa secoua la tête doucement. " Non, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. "

Tout juste quand elle finit sa phrase, le son d'une chaise raclant le sol se fit entendre à leur table alors qu'Eren se leva avec une main couvrant sa bouche. Il courut rapidement hors du réfectoire, Armin le suivant de près, après un échange rapide avec Mikasa.

Dans les quelques secondes de silences qui suivirent, ils purent entendre la voix de Jean demander " Combien de temps ça va durer ? ", ce à quoi Mikasa répondit en haussant des épaules d'impuissance.

Le reste de l'escouade échangea un regard.

" -Vous pensez que la nourriture a tourné ?

-Si c'était le cas, _tu_ serais la première à être malade, ricana Ymir à la question inquiète de Sasha. Tous les autres hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord.

-Et ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi Mikasa est si calme à ce propos. Il est malade depuis des jours... ajouta Connie.

-Ouais, ni pourquoi il continue de rater les entraînements du matin mais aucuns des autres, joignit Reiner.

-Les gars, vous ne penser pas... Christa s'arrêta, pensant qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas partager son idée. C'était absurde, mais si elle avait effectivement raison, il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'Eren ne leur ait rien dit.

-Quoi ? "

Christa secoua la tête. " Non, ce ne rien. " Elle reçu quelques regards sceptiques mais personnes n'insista.

* * *

" -Je pense que les autres commencent à se douter de quelques choses, marmonna Eren pendant qu'Hanji palpait et appuyait autour de son ventre.

-Hmm ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ? demanda Hanji distraitement, écrivant quelques choses.

-Je ne sais pas, ils n'arrêtent pas de me fixer et de me demander si je vais bien.

-Et bien, c'est naturel, tu vomis beaucoup en ce moment, répondit Hanji en haussant les épaules.

-Ugh, ne me le rappelle pas. Je me suis brosser les dents, genre, six fois depuis que je me suis levé et j'ai encore un goût désagréable. "

Hanji tapota l'épaule de l'oméga ronchon, compatissant en silence. Chaque jour, elle était de plus en plus sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant. Cela n'en valait la peine, et elle était plutôt heureuse avec ses expériences, les sujets étaient comme des enfants pour elle.

" Mais c'est trop suspect. Je sais que je ne peux rien y faire d'être aussi malade, mais que fait-on si quelqu'un se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe ? "

Hanji lui adressa un sourire apaisant quand elle décela une pointe de panique dans la voix d'Eren. " Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que personne en dehors de ton escouade ne te paye suffisamment attention et passe assez de temps avec toi pour le remarquer. Ça va aller, et les vomissements vont cesser bientôt.

-C'est dans combien de temps bientôt ? demanda Eren avec un espoir flagrant illuminant ses yeux, et Hanji ne put que glousser.

-Probablement dans plus de temps que tu l'espères. "

Eren souffla fortement à cette réponse, mais retourna rapidement son attention vers le problème en cours quand Hanji lui lança son T-shirt. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait si quelqu'un de l'escouade le découvre mais ne sait pas qu'il ne doit rien dire ? On ne devrait pas leur dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? "

Hanji lui sourit ironiquement.  
" -Et bien, ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. C'est une décision que vous devez prendre à deux, mais je te recommande de ne pas ignorer Erwin. Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

-Tu ferais ça ? c'était évident que le garçon ne tenait pas à parler au Commandant lui-même.

-Bien sûr, répondit la bêta en haussant les épaules et rassemblant quelques documents. Je dois aller lui faire un rapport maintenant de toute façon, donc ce n'est pas un problème. elle sourit au garçon d'un air entendu. Tu n'aimerais pas garder un secret envers tes amis plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand ils te poseront directement la question.

-Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de garder un secret, Eren s'arrêta et rougit légèrement, se grattant la tête d'embarras. Je sais que c'est nécessaire mais j'ai conscience que je suis un très mauvais menteur. Je ne veux pas causer plus de problème. "

Hanji cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'exploser de rire et Eren la regarda, complètement perdu pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne l'engloutisse dans un câlin qui le déconcerta d'autant plus.

" Oh, Eren, tu es si mignon ! couina la bêta avant de resserrer sa prise sur lui, puis redevint sérieuse. Mais sérieusement, arrêter de penser que tout est de ta faute ou que tu dois tout faire toi-même. Tu vas finir par craquer à se rythme là. " De plus, c'était plutôt eux qui mettait beaucoup sur les épaules d'Eren, donc si quelqu'un devait se sentir coupable, c'était la société, et en particulier les officiers supérieurs du Bataillon d'exploration.

Eren fronça les sourcils quand la scientifique lui adressa un sourire triste, ébouriffant ses cheveux, avant qu'elle ne le laissa seul dans le laboratoire. Eren s'assit là en silence pendant un moment après que la porte ne soit fermée, le regard dans le vide et ruminant ce qu'Hanji avait dit. Il ne pensait pas devoir se sentir responsable pour tout. Ou le devait-il ?

* * *

Hanji frappa à la porte du bureau d'Erwin quelques minutes plus tard, interrompant ce qui semblait être le début de la petite réunion secrète qu'ils tenaient là. Elle savait qu'elle serait en retard. Pourquoi Eren devait-il être si adorable ?

" Désolée, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? " demanda Hanji en s'excusant, tout en regardant qui était là. Évidemment Erwin, mais à côté de lui se dresser Armin, et sur les chaises opposées à eux étaient assis Mike... et Jean ?

Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

" Non, c'est bon, Hanji. Nous n'avons pas encore commencé ", lui assura Erwin calmement et lui désignant la dernière chaise libre, qu'Hanji prit avec gratitude.

" Premièrement, Hanji, s'il te plaît, comment va Eren ? " demanda Erwin quand tout le monde fut installé.

Hanji remonta ses lunettes alors qu'elle regarder les feuilles sur ses genoux.  
" -Tout semble aller bien. Les nausées matinales ont commencé, donc je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis avec la grossesse.

-Et les expériences? Incita l'alpha blond.

-J'ai les rapports ici, je te les donnerai tout à l'heure. Mais jusque là il semblerait que sa capacité de transformation n'a pas été affectée. Seule la capacité de régénération semble changer. D'abord c'était léger, mais maintenant c'est évident, c'est concentré autour de l'enfant. Il se régénère beaucoup plus rapidement au niveau de l'estomac que sur le reste du corps. Inconsciemment il essaye de protéger l'enfant par tous les moyens.

-C'est intéressant, murmura Erwin.

-N'est-ce pas ? s'extasia Hanji. J'étais _si_ ravie quand je m'en suis rendue compte ! elle souffla légèrement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était pratiquement en train de crier alors que c'était une réunion secrète. Mais même la régénération concentrée n'est pas aussi rapide que d'habitude. La grossesse lui prend beaucoup d'énergie en tant que telle, et avec mes expériences et son entraînement en plus, je crains que ça ne fasse bientôt trop pour lui.

-Donc on doit laisser tomber soit les expériences soit l'entraînement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Exactement. J'aimerais poursuivre les expériences aussi longtemps que possible donc je dirais qu'il faudrait commencer à réduire le nombre d'entraînements qu'il fait.

-D'accord, acquiesça Erwin. J'en parlerai à Livaï. Autre chose ?

-En fait, Eren a dit que ses amis commencent à remarquer que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Je pense que tu devrais le laisser leur dire avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et lancent des rumeurs. La bêta haussa des épaules comme si ce n'était rien d'important.

-En réalité, c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, dit Erwin et prenant un air sérieux. J'ai décidé de laisser l'escouade de Livaï apprendre l'état d'Eren, mais il y a eu quelques … contretemps.

-Umm, est-ce que... je peux poser une question... ? " Demanda Jean, dégageant à la fois de l'hésitation et de l'incertitude, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

Erwin inclina sa tête avec un petit sourire.  
" -Vas-y.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi je suis là ? Et pas Eren ou le Capitaine Livaï ? " C'était un miracle que sa voix ne tremblait pas et Jean remercia les Murs pour cela. Il avait beau avoir déjà assister à quelques réunions avec le Commandant, mais jamais seul comme cela. Bien sûr, Armin était là, mais il était _de l'autre côté du bureau_ et cela effrayé Jean encore plus.

L'expression d'Erwin ne changea pas. C'était évident qu'il s'attendait à ce que Jean posa la question tôt ou tard. "Parce que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de capable près d'Eren au courant à ce propos et nous avons considéré que tu serais la personne la mieux placée. Tu n'es peut être pas aussi doué que Livaï ou mademoiselle Ackerman, cependant, tu as un bon sens du jugement, et actuellement tu n'es pas aussi émotionnellement aveuglé qu'eux deux quand les choses concernent Eren. Leur instinct protecteur les empêche d'agir rationnellement. Armin ne se sent pas suffisamment capable tout seul, donc tu es là.

Jean acquiesça simplement, tentant encore d'assimiler ce que le Commandant venait de dire.

Hanji profita du silence pour poser sa propre question. " C'est à propos des recherches sur leur passé que tu as faites ? "

Erwin hocha de la tête en réponse. " Oui. Armin a suggéré de regarder dans les archives de l'enfance de deux personnes de l'escouade actuelle. "

Il fit une pause et tout le monde garda le silence, écoutant attentivement ce que le Commandant avait trouvé.

" Juste pour être sûr, j'ai regardé dans le passé de tous les membres de la 104ème Brigade d'entraînement qui ont rejoint le Bataillon d'exploration et ont survécu. Par coïncidence, ils sont tous maintenant membres de l'escouade d'opération spéciale. Mais j'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'Armin suspectait, et même plus. Il n'y a aucune archive à propos de trois personnes antérieure à la chute du mur Maria il y a cinq ans. "

Hanji se redressa à cette information.  
" -Aucune ? "

-Absolument rien, acquiesça Erwin. Même Eren, Mikasa et Armin, qui viennent de Shiganshina, ont au moins des informations basiques d'avant cela. Mais ces trois là, toutes leurs informations remontent seulement à Trost quand ils ont été évacués.

-C'est impossible. Tous les registres de naissance des citoyens et choses de ce genre sont archivés à Sina, Hanji secoua la tête, incrédule.

-Oui. À moins que leurs dossiers aient été effacés par quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi. De plus, je sais de source sûre qu'ils seraient plutôt falsifiés que complètement détruits. Ou ils ne sont pas des citoyens et sont arrivé à la surface depuis la ville souterraine, mais alors il n'y a pas d'explication de leur matérialisation à Trost et non quelque part dans le mur Sina. _Ou alors_ ils ne sont pas des citoyens et sont arrivés dans les murs ce jour il y a cinq ans. "

Un silence complet prit place dans la pièce.

" Qui sont-ils ? " grogna Jean, oubliant toutes formalités dans sa rage quand les souvenirs de la bataille de Trost provoquée par le Titan colossal et le Titan cuirassé lui revinrent en mémoire.

Erwin lui lança un regard grave avant de secouer la tête. " Je n'ai pas encore fini. "

Les trois restèrent bouche bée pendant qu'Armin baissa les yeux tristement. " Vous avez tous les trois conscience que le Commandant Dork est venu il y a quelques jours. "

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois, ne quittant pas Erwin du regard.

" Et bien, apparemment dans l'escouade Livaï il y a aussi quelqu'un qui a un lien direct avec le Roi. "

Mike renifla, exprimant le choc qui avait frappé tout le monde,  
" -Comment ?

-C'est le mystère. Apparemment ses archives ont été très bien falsifiées parce qu'après le départ de Naile, j'ai regardé tous les dossiers d'encore plus près qu'avant mais je n'ai rien pu trouver.

-Mais... Pourquoi quelqu'un comme ça est _ici_? "

Erwin soupira lourdement. " Tes interrogations sont les mêmes que les miennes. Nous n'avons même pas le moyen de savoir si ce soldat est de notre côté ou non. Est-il un espion ? Était-il un domestique qui a été viré mais d'une manière ou d'une autre possède des informations sensibles ? Est-il un enfant illégitime dont l'existence est honteuse ? Est-ce quelqu'un qui est là parce qu'il croit honnêtement en notre cause et nous n'avons rien à craindre ?

Alors, nous nous sommes assis avec Armin, vu qu'il connaît mieux les soldats que moi, et nous avons réfléchit à chacun individuellement. Nous avons exclu Eren pour une raison évidente et ensuite Mikasa et Armin également. Mikasa parce qu'il est improbable qu'ils l'auraient amenée à témoigner pendant le jugement d'Eren s'ils voulaient éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle, et Armin parce que ses parents étaient tous les deux des membres du Bataillon d'exploration.

-Et moi ? " demanda Jean d'une petite voix, comme s'il avait peur de demander.

Erwin lui adressa un regard perçant qui n'apaisa pas les inquiétudes du jeune alpha le moins du monde. " Nous ne t'avons pas exactement exclu. Mais à la fois Armin et Eren jurent que tu es digne de confiance. "

Jean regarda Armin, qui lui souriait timidement, et Jean sentit une étrange vague de gratitude le traverser. Il lui sourit en réponse.

" -Donc nous ne vous donnerons pas de noms. Je veux que vous traitiez tout le monde dans l'escouade Livaï comme suspect, mais si possible ne les laissaient pas savoir que vous les suspectaient. Attendez qu'ils bougent et protégez Eren à tout prix.

-Erwin, s'exprima Mike pratiquement pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, et Erwin hocha la tête pour lui dire de continuer. Pourquoi tu penses que nous devrions être plus prudent qu'avant ? Eren n'était-il pas tout autant en danger ? Pourquoi faire cette réunion ?

-En réalité " étonnement, ce fut Armin qui répondit. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il rougit violemment, semblant vouloir s'excuser pour l'interruption, mais le Commandant l'encouragea d'un sourire. Alors Armin prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. " En réalité, s'ils avaient prévu de le kidnapper comme Annie a essayé de le faire, c'est en fait l'occasion parfaite pour eux, puisqu'il est probable qu'Eren ne se défendrait pas trop. Il _est_ un oméga et il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour protéger son enfant. Tout comme la chef d'escouade Hanji l'a dit, l'escouade commence à remarquer quelque chose. Une fois qu'ils seront au courant, ils vont prêter encore plus attention à Eren et ce ne sera qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'Eren ne se transforme pas complètement. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas garanti qu'il ne puisse pas, mais il _est_ réticent à le faire, et son hésitation ne fera qu'empirer au fur et à mesure de la grossesse.

-C'est logique, acquiesça Hanji. Donc nous devons vraiment garder un œil sur Eren, et de près, jusqu'à ce que sa grossesse soit terminée.

-Pas exactement, Erwin s'adossa au fond de sa chaise, posant ses coudes sur son bureau. Oui, nous allons garder un œil sur Eren mais de manière à ce que personne ne le remarque, pour leurs faire croire que nous leurs faisons confiance, qu'ils _peuvent_ enlever Eren.

-Tu veux utiliser Eren comme un appât pour les attraper " résuma Mike d'un ton monotone, et Erwin acquiesça.

Hanji claque sa langue d'un ton désapprobateur mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'Erwin était probablement arrivé à cette conclusion après avoir réfléchi à toutes les possibilités, et il n'y avait pas besoin de discuter.

Mais Jean n'avait pas leurs années de confiance construite. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et il se tourna d'un air accusateur vers Armin, qui évitait son regard.  
" -Armin, tu es d'accord avec ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! " Jean voulait argumenter encore, mais la main d'Hanji sur son épaule attira son attention vers la chef d'escouade et il se tourna furieux vers elle. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens troublés, sa lèvres inférieure entre ses deux, et secouant la tête, le jeune alpha se ravisa.

Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise, fulminant en silence. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était si en colère face à cette idée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il _aimait_ Eren. Ils étaient à peine amis, la plupart du temps se tolérant tout juste l'un l'autre. Était-ce l'injustice de cette situation, de toujours faire reposer tous les risques et responsabilités sur Eren ? Ou était-ce simplement son instinct en tant qu'alpha inquiet à propos d'un oméga enceinte ? Peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux.

Et tout à coup, Jean comprit. Alors c'était pour cela que le Capitaine et Mikasa n'était pas présent. Pas parce qu'ils auraient tués toute l'escouade juste pour être sûr, mais parce qu'ils auraient descendu Erwin, et Armin dans la foulée, juste pour cette suggestion. Ou plutôt cet ordre.

" Jean " dit le Commandant, son autorité émanant de sa voix alors que son expression demeurée étonnement calme. " Si nous les attrapons avant qu'ils n'aient Eren, de quoi faudrait-il s'inquiéter ? "

Jean avait plusieurs réponses sur le bout de la langue à propos de comment cette idée c'était bien déroulée avec Annie, mais il se retint lui-même. En partie grâce à la main d'Hanji toujours fermement posée sur son épaule et en partie parce qu'il sentait que c'était une bataille qu'il ne pouvait gagner. Le Commandant avait raison. C'était leur meilleur moyen d'arrêter ces bâtards, même si cela signifié risquer la sécurité d'Eren. Merde, Eren serait probablement ravi d'être aussi utile alors même qu'il est hors-service.

Jean comprit à quel point ce plan était important et bon.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait l'aimer

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de parvenir à sortir un " Oui, monsieur " à travers des dents douloureusement serrées.

Le jeune alpha sentit Hanji serrer son épaule une dernière fois avant que le confort de sa main ne le quitta.

* * *

Eren était déjà presque endormi dans son nid de couvertures volées dans le lit de Livaï quand il sentit le-dit lit s'enfoncer, alors que son compagnon venait enfin le rejoindre. L'oméga marmonna d'approbation quand il sentit les bras forts du Capitaine s'enrouler autour de son torse pour le rapprocher.

" -Désolé d'avoir été aussi long, murmura l'alpha quand il fut installé derrière Eren.

-C'est bon. Tu as du travail, bafouilla Eren, à moitié endormi, attrapant la main de l'autre avec la sienne. La main qui n'était pas en train de tracer des cercles sur son ventre encore plat.

-Mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

-Vraiment? " Eren tourna sa tête pour interroger son compagnon du regard.

Livaï ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser quand il le regarda ainsi. Eren sourit en l'embrassant avant de s'éloigner et de se retourner pour faire entièrement face à son alpha.

Livaï le serra contre lui, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux bruns désordonnés. "Vraiment. On peut enfin l'annoncer à l'escouade demain. "

Eren se dressa, manquant ainsi de casser le nez de Livaï vu comment sa tête s'était relevée. " Vraiment ? " s'exclama-t-il, plein d'espoir.

" -Oui vraiment, confirma Livaï en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel. Maintenant dort, tu es fatigué.

-Ben, plus maintenant. Tu m'as réveillé.

-Oh, donc c'est de ma faute ? Demanda Livaï en levant les sourcils.

-Oui. Je parie que tu l'as fait exprès pour que tes fesses d'insomniaque ne s'ennuient pas trop à être éveillées seules toute la nuit.

-Gamin, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si c'est vrai, Eren résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Mais sérieusement, si l'un d'entre nous est fatigué, ça devrait être toi. Combien de temps à tu dormis au court de cette semaine ?

-Je vais _bien_ , Eren, je ne suis pas celui qui est enceinte. Et j'ai l'habitude. Va putain de dormir.

-Toi d'abord.

-T'es vraiment un gamin " grommela Livaï, fourrant la tête d'Eren dans sa poitrine pour cacher son sourire.

* * *

 **N.A. :** J'espère que c'est bien ? Et vous avez déjà remarqué que je ne peux pas faire un chapitre sans faufiler artificiellement un moment d'Ereri s'il ne collait pas normalement ?

 **N.T. :** Désolée pour le retard... Je ne vais pas vous embêter à vous raconter ma vie, sachez juste que c'est un peu compliqué pour moi en ce moment, du coup j'ai dû mal à trouver du temps pour me poser au calme devant mon pc pour traduire et pour avoir l'esprit assez apaisé pour me concentrer dessus.

En principe, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver en fin de semaine prochaine.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce nouveau chapitre ;-)


	12. Un petit bout de Révélations

Chapitre 12 – Un petit bout de Révélations.

Certains auraient pu penser qu'après avoir partagé son secret avec ses amis les plus proches, Eren serait moins nerveux à l'idée de le révéler au reste de l'escouade. Après tout, contrairement à Mikasa, ils ne seront pas du genre à vouloir de tuer son compagnon.

Faux.

Eren était une boule de nerfs dès qu'il entra dans le réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner (en retard, puisqu'il était quelque peu occupé à se vider l'estomac plus tôt dans la matinée) et il n'était pas sûr de comment il allait gérer cela jusqu'au soir, moment où ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour réunir l'escouade pour une réunion. L'oméga était un peu surpris d'à quel point il était nerveux à la perspective de parler de sa grossesse. Il n'avais jamais était habitué à se soucier de chose comme cela. Il n'était jamais timide pour exprimer son opinion ou admettre des choses qu'il ne regrettait pas – et il ne ne regrettait absolument pas celle-ci. La nervosité était un concept qui lui était étranger depuis que la crainte de mettre ses parents en colère avait disparue.

Mais il était tout de même nerveux, et le fait qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il se demandais si c'était les fameuses hormones dont toutes personnes enceintes, ainsi que leurs entourages, devaient subir. Ou peut-être était-ce l'instinct de protection, puisqu'il avait conscience que plus le nombre de personnes au courant augmenté, plus son enfant était en danger.

Il ne savait pas. Et cela lui prenait la tête.

De ce fait, tout le Bataillon d'exploration se demanda rapidement pourquoi le shifter était aussi irritable aujourd'hui, et par conséquent la plupart de ses membres l'évitèrent comme la peste. Et ironiquement, l'espace qui lui était donné et la peur dans les yeux de certains quand il les croisaient en fulminant ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Armin tenta de lui parler, de le calmer, mais après s'être fait envoyé baladé à plusieurs reprises, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il serait plus sage de laisser son ami tranquille.

Livaï lui dit de " calmer ses putains de nerfs " pendant l'entraînement, cela sembla fonctionner pour de courtes périodes de temps, mais assez rapidement Eren retrouvait son humeur massacrante, et Livaï ne pouvait que se frotter le visages et soupirer.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Jean en eut assez. Il se dirigea de manière agressive vers lui avant qu'ils ne stoppent leurs corvées de ménage pour aller manger, se forçant à résister à l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure une fois arrivé à son niveau pour toute la merde qu'il leurs faisait vivre ce jour là. À la place, il prit une profonde inspiration, attrapant Eren par le col et le traîna là où les autres ne pourraient ni les voir ni les entendre.

" -C'est quoi le bordel avec toi aujourd'hui, Jäger ? Grogna-t-il face à Eren.

-Rien, répondit Eren, et Jean plissa les yeux.

-Quoi, tu es enceinte, alors tu vas agir comme une fille maintenant ? " Balança Jean en retour, gardant la voix basse.

Eren arracha la main de l'alpha de sa veste, de la colère évidente dans les yeux. " Alors je ne peux pas simplement être d'une putain de mauvaise humeur ? " dit-il, tentant d'être sarcastique mais échouant dans sa colère.

Jean ricana " Mauvaise humeur ? Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise humeur, Jäger. Si c'était le cas, tu viendrais me chercher jusqu'à ce qu'on se batte. C'est comme ça qu'on _fonctionne_. "

Eren ne fit que fixer l'autre, pinçant les lèvres.

Jean soupira, se passant une main sur le visage de lassitude.  
" -De quoi à tu si peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur ! répondit Eren immédiatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse automatique, et reçu un regard peu convaincu.

-Est-ce que tu y crois au moins, ou penses-tu que personne ne s'en ait encore rendu compte ? "

Eren resta silencieux, soutenant le regard de Jean.

Finalement, l'oméga se laissa glisser le long du mur et cacha son visage dans ses mains.  
" -Je crois que j'ai peur.

-Sans blague " marmonna Jean pour lui-même.

Eren tenta d'asséner un coup de pied au jeune alpha, qui l'évita aisément.

" On le dit aux autres ce soir, et... je ne sais pas... " Eren s'arrêta et Jean se retint de taper du pied d'impatience. " Argh, c'est juste que tout à coup beaucoup plus de monde sera au courant, et je sais qu'il n'y aura probablement personne qui voudrait nous faire de mal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser : et si ? Ou et si l'un d'entre eux révèle accidentellement quelque chose ? "

Jean aurait eu envie de lever les yeux au ciel, si la réunion de la veille ne lui avait pas fait prendre conscience que les inquiétudes d'Eren n'était pas infondées. Heureusement qu'ils ne lui avaient encore rien dit. Jean n'osait même pas imaginer la charpie dont il aurait fait des autres si c'était le cas.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu était une telle poule mouillée, Jäger " releva Jean, et la colère d'Eren qui s'était enfin dissipée revint au galop. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Jean poursuivit. " Tu dois te rendre compte que même si tu ne leur faisait pas totalement confiance, ce serait beaucoup plus prudent pour les autres d'être au courant et de recevoir l'ordre de se taire, plutôt qu'ils se posent des questions sur ce qui se passe. C'est pas vrai, tu as Mikasa et l'homme le plus fort de toute la putain d'Humanité qui te suivent à chacun de tes pas. Et merde, même le chef d'escouade Mike et le Commandant Erwin. Et, genre, cinq autres personnes à portée de voix. Punaise, de quoi tu as peur au juste ? "

Eren se sentit rassuré, souriant à la simple mention de son compagnon. Jean se renfrogna de dégoût. Il n'avait pas signé pour voir ses démonstrations d'amour terriblement mielleuse.

" Tu as raison, Jean. J'étais stupide " soupira Eren, se giflant les deux joues pour se ressaisir. Il sembla mener une bataille intérieure pour parvenir à dire les mots suivants. " Merci. J'avais besoin d'en parler finalement. " Il ne regarda pas Jean en marmonnant cette dernière partie, et Jean fut ravi qu'il ne le fasse pas. C'était assez étrange en soit d'entendre l'oméga le remercier, il n'avait pas besoin que cela semble solennel en plus.

L'alpha se retourna, mais avant de s'en aller, il ajouta " Et bien, je ne suis pas ton psy, donc ne t'attends pas à ce que je le refasse. La prochaine fois, va voir ton satané compagnon avant que je ne t'en mette une. "

Eren ricana presque alors que Jean disparaissait derrière le mur.

* * *

Eren frappa à la porte du bureau de Livaï après le déjeuner, un plateau avec une théière pleine et deux tasses en équilibre sur une main. Au fil des mois, c'était devenue une habitude pour eux de partager le thé à ce moment de la journée. Eren ne se souvenait même plus quand ou comment cela avait commencé. Il se souvenait juste qu'un jour Livaï lui avait dit de lui ramener du thé, et lui avait ensuite proposer de s'asseoir et d'en boire une tasse également. Ils ne s'étaient jamais mis d'accord pour que cela soit régulier, mais avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Eren vint chaque jour avec du thé dans les mains, et Livaï devait admettre qu'il appréciait d'être ainsi distrait de son travail. Rapidement, ils en virent au point où le jour où Eren fut retenu par Hanji à en être en retard, Livaï fut inquiet et partit à sa recherche. Eren garda un sourire niais sur le visage pour le reste de la journée.

Lorsqu'Eren entra, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un jour où Livaï croulait sous la paperasse. Eren sourit doucement quand son compagnon leva un regard plein de frustration.

" -Votre thé, monsieur.

-Merci. " Livaï lâcha son stylo et profita de l'occasion pour s'étirer dans un grognement. " Bon sang, je déteste ce job de merde. "

Eren ricana en servant le thé dans les tasses, puis en tendit une à Livaï.  
" -Si je puis me permettre, Capitaine Livaï, monsieur, vous dîtes cela tout les jours.

-Parce que c'est toujours le cas " répliqua Livaï, scrutant précautionneusement Eren. " Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux. "

Eren fit la grimace, prit sa tasse et s'affala à sa place désignée dans le canapé. " Ouais, désolée pour ça. Je suppose que j'avais bien besoin d'un coup de pied au cul. "

Livaï fronça les sourcils, et Eren se mit à rire face à son expression, secouant la tête. " Pas au sens littérale. Mais je vais te dire une chose, Jean est nul dans ce rôle. "

Livaï observa Eren qui se débattait pour retirer ses bottes pour s'installer confortablement.  
"- Mais il t'a aidé ?

-Je suppose, avoua l'oméga. Il m'a fait admettre à voix haute que j'étais inquiet à propos de ce soir et, avec ses propres mots, il m'a rappelé que je vous avez, toi, et Hanji et le reste, pour me soutenir ou parler.

-'Et le reste', je vais dire ça à Erwin, il va probablement pleurer. "

Son compagnon lui adressa un regard surpris, et Livaï haussa les épaules. " Donc tu avais besoin de Jean pour te rendre compte que tu as des gens sur qui tu peux compter ? En tant que ton compagnon, je suis blessé. "

Eren leva les yeux au ciel. " Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, il soupira avant de reprendre. Je suppose que j'avais juste vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. "

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Eren le regard perdu dans le vide et Livaï l'observant.

Enfin, l'alpha brisa le silence " Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ? "

Eren lui lança un regard surpris, avant de sourire.  
" -Bien sûr. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'en avais besoin avant que je le fasse. Crois-moi, j'aurai préféré parler à n'importe qui plutôt qu'à Jean si j'avais eu le choix. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, persifla Livaï. Je m'assure simplement que tu fais confiance à ton propre compagnon.

-Pas besoin de bouder, non plus. "

Livaï lui adressa un regard mauvais avant de lui faire un signe de main dédaigneux. " Pense ce que tu veux, mais tais-toi, je dois finir ça le plus rapidement possible. "

Eren rit mais obtempéra, n'ajoutant rien d'autre, se concentrant plutôt sur son thé.

Le silence ne dura pas cependant. " Pourras-tu me prendre dans tes bras tout à l'heure ? " demanda à voix basse l'oméga, le regard perdu dans sa tasse.

Livaï leva les yeux, et vit comme Eren paraissait petit tout à coup, et il sentit un sourire lever les commissures de ses lèvres. " Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'essaye de finir cette merde rapidement ? "

Eren le contempla, ne prononçant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et Livaï le railla " Tu es un acteur de merde, Eren. "

Le garçon se renfrogna, et en faisant la moue, il se retourna sur le canapé, le dos contre l'accoudoir, et donc tournant le dos à Livaï.

Ce comportement gamin fit sourire Livaï. " Tu n'as vraiment pas de raison de t'en faire nous serons là, ce soir et encore après ça. "

Eren ne dit rien mais ses épaules se détendirent visiblement à cette déclaration, et Livaï reprit enfin son travail.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, lorsqu'Eren put enfin s'allonger, entouré des bras de son alpha, il ne pouvait dire que l'annonce à ses amis s'était déroulée sans accroc finalement.

Après le dîner, l'escouade était assise autour de la table dans la salle de réunion, la chaise en bout de table vide en l'attente de Livaï, qui était en retard. La tension était palpable en l'attente de leur Capitaine.

Jean observait tout le monde attentivement, tentant d'imiter le Commandant Erwin et d'analyser le comportement de chacun. Mais à en juger par le coup de coude d'Armin, accompagné d'un " tu peux pas être encore moins discret ? " murmure agacé, il en faisait trop.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi nous sommes là ? " tenta Christa, mais seul le silence et quelques haussement d'épaules lui répondirent. Elle soupira et se résigna dans ce silence pesant.

Enfin, cinq minutes plus tard, le Capitaine Livaï entra, s'assit sur sa chaise avec un bras pendant par dessus le dossier.

" Ok, les morveux. Allons droit au but. Un problème est apparu dont vous devez être mis au courant, afin d'éviter que vous ne répandiez des rumeurs de merde, il adressa un regard noir à tout le monde, vu que certains semblaient sur le point de râler, et immédiatement le silence reprit place. Ce que vous allez apprendre dans cette pièce ne doit pas en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ou je vais personnellement vous donner à bouffer aux titans de compagnies d'Hanji. "

Il s'arrêta, adressant un regard à Eren pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lâcher la bombe.

L'oméga se tortilla sur place avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. 'D'un coup, comme arracher un pansement' pensa-t-il, se donnant du courage. " Je suis enceinte. "

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde avant que la pièce n'explosa, et Eren se recula face à la cohue créée par ses amis, qui s'exprimaient tous en même temps.

Livaï se frotta les yeux avant de frapper du poing sur la table. " Fermez vos gueules, avant d'avertir tout le château. C'est une information confidentielle, merde " grogna-t-il dangereusement, sa dominance naturelle d'alpha l'aidant à ne pas avoir besoin de hausser le ton, puisque tout le monde se recroquevilla face à son mécontentement.

Prudemment, et en silence, les membres surexcités de l'escouade se rassirent, n'osant rien dire pendant un moment.

Sans surprise, ce fut Christa qui s'exprima la première. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup réagit à la révélation d'Eren, en réalité seule une expression d'auto-satisfaction surprenante apparue sur son visage, comme si elle le savait depuis le début. " Félicitations, Eren. "

Eren sourit légèrement, la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

" -Ça fait vraiment bizarre, ria nerveusement Reiner. Tu en es à combien ?

-Environ six semaines ? marmonna Eren, se grattant l'arrière du crâne de gêne.

-Donc dans seulement un peu plus de sept mois, tu vas mettre au monde un enfant ? Demanda Sasha, arborant un grand sourire.

-Huit mois en fait. "

Tous les jeunes se rassemblèrent autour de la table avec un regard confus, et Eren gloussa nerveusement.

" Ben, je suis un oméga, mais je suis quand même un mec, vous savez ? Mon corps n'est pas vraiment prévu pour porter un enfant n'importe quand, il a besoin de temps pour s'adapter un peu. En général, les grossesses d'omégas mâles durent dix mois. En tout cas, c'est ce que dit Hanji " expliqua-t-il, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

Il y eu un silence pendant quelque secondes avant que Connie ne demande, d'un ton comparable à de l'émerveillement " Tu le sens déjà ? "

Tout le monde resta incrédule face à sa question.

" -Connie. _Six semaines_. C'est un mois et demi, comment il pourra sentir quoique ce soit ?

-J'en sais rien ! protesta celui-ci. Je n'y connais rien du tout tout en grossesse, comment je pourrais savoir quand il commence à bouger ? "

Jean leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité du petit bêta, la plupart des autres ricanèrent.

À nouveau, un silence gênant prit place dans la pièce, pendant que tout le monde se remettait de l'annonce. Jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne dont Eren attendait une réaction s'exprime pour la première fois. Ymir, un peu comme Christa, n'avait pas vraiment réagit, le menton appuyé sur la main, elle avait éventuellement lever les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était installée, mais maintenant elle arborée un sourire satanique. " Dans tous les cas, pour parler de la réelle surprise, je n'aurai jamais cru que ce sacré Jean en aurait été capable. "

Certains acquiescèrent, et Livaï dut se retenir de rire en voyant l'expression qui prit place sur le visage des deux garçons. Un mélange entre dégoût et incrédulité entre autre.

" Je ne veux même pas _m'imaginer_ toucher ce bâtard, et tu penses que je l'ai mis _enceinte_ ?! " grinça Jean d'horreur.

Ymir haussa des épaules. " Ben, après ce que j'ai interrompu après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, ça ne me semblerait pas tiré par les cheveux. "

Eren et Jean virèrent au cramoisie, leur bouche s'ouvrant simultanément. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux avec surprise, et Eren osa lancer un bref regard vers Livaï, qui ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait être amusé ou en colère. L'oméga jura intérieurement.

Jean fut à nouveau le premier à se remettre suffisamment pour dire quelque chose en leur défense.  
" -On était bourré ! Et énervé après le combat ! On s'est embrassé sous le coup de la colère et de l'alcool ! sa voix devenait plus grinçante à chaque mot. Et merde ! Tu... On s'était mis d'accord que ça n'était jamais arrivé, espèce de garce !

-Nope, vous vous êtes mis d'accord entre vous sur ce point, pas moi. " le sourire d'Ymir ne faisait que s'étirer au fil de la discussion.

Jean resta bouche béé, le regard plein de trahison.

Certains se mirent à glousser, surtout quand Christa commença à faire la leçon à Ymir, et qu'Ymir s'extasier de sa gentillesse.

Eren finit par se racler la gorge, le visage toujours rougit et la voix encore perturbée " Non. Juste... pas moyen. "

Armin, qui était assis à côté de lui, lui adressa une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour le soutenir.

" D'accord, donc si c'est pas Jean, alors... qui ? " demanda Sasha avec curiosité.

Eren redevint rouge, et opta pour fixer la table. C'était tellement plus simple quand Armin avait comprit tout seul.

" -Pourquoi vous êtes si curieux ? demanda Livaï d'un ton neutre, ayant pité pour son compagnon.

-Monsieur, _vous_ n'êtes pas curieux ? "

Livaï put entendre Mikasa étouffer un ricanement à sa gauche. Il lui adressa un regard noir et elle continua à le regarder sans ciller. Le Capitaine leva les yeux au ciel, tournant son regard vers Sasha, aucune trace de honte dans la voix quand il lui répondit " Non, pas spécialement. " Là, il était presque sûr que le ricanement venait de Jean. Du coin de l'œil il put voir la bouche d'Eren se tordre et Mikasa relever son écharpe. Même le visage d'Armin s'agitait alors qu'il tentait de ne pas rire.

De l'autre côté, le visage de Sasha se décomposa, et Connie vint immédiatement à son aide. " Peut-être que, monsieur... vous le savez déjà ? "

Les sourcils de Livaï s'arquèrent.  
" -En effet, je le sais, mais pourquoi je devrais vous le dire ? il était certain que la tête d'Armin allait exploser s'il se retenait plus longtemps.

-Vous ne pouvez pas garder ça pour vous, on est votre escouade ! ajouta Reiner, et si Livaï ne s'amusait à leur détriment, il les auraient déjà envoyé nettoyer les étables pour leur insolence.

-Oh mais je le peux, et vous n'avez aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire, exposa l'alpha d'une voix basse et il prit plaisir à les voir tous se recroqueviller.

-Ce n'est pas votre problème, toutefois, n'est-ce pas monsieur. Si Eren veut leur dire " marmonna Mikasa, les yeux pétillants d'amusement, et Livaï leva les yeux au ciel.

À cette remarque, l'attention se tourna vers Eren, et il fut à nouveau bombarder de questions. Il s'assura de donner à Livaï et Mikasa un bon coup sous la table, puisqu'ils le méritaient tous les deux, suivit immédiatement d'un regard implorant.

Mikasa soutint son regard, secouant légèrement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était leur problème. Ils l'avaient provoqué, ils devaient maintenant se débrouiller, et bien que la pique adressée à Livaï était légèrement infondée, puisqu'il avait autant de droit de regard sur l'information qu'Eren, cela lui semblait fondé. Ce n'était vraiment pas à elle de le dire.

L'oméga abandonna pour tourner toute l'attention de ses yeux de cocker vers son compagnon. Il n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne, le taux de réussite de cette tactique était d'environ 50%, mais il pouvait toujours essayer.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment, un conversation silencieuse prenant place entre eux.

Armin les observa avec fascination et se demanda si c'était dut à leur lien, ou si c'était juste une particularité entre eux deux. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans leur manière de se comprendre l'un l'autre.

Au final, Eren acquiesça pour répondre au haussement d'épaules de Livaï, et se tourna vers l'escouade avec détermination, Livaï le regardant avec son habituel stoïcisme.

Le garçon prit une nouvelle fois une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son explication, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. " Le Capitaine Livaï a été le premier à savoir qu'il y a un enfant en moi. C'est logique, puisque c'est lui qui l'y a mis là. "

Il y eu un silence pendant une longue, très longue minute avant que tout le monde ne s'agite en même temps. Ils s'éloignèrent tous aussi loin d'eux que la pièce le permettait, les dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

Eren pouffa nerveusement et Livaï leva les yeux au ciel, Jean l'imita, comme s'il n'avait pas lui-même réagit de la même manière, pendant que Mikasa et Armin échangèrent un regard amusé.

Il fallut un long moment pour calmer tout le monde et donner plus d'explications.

Au final, Livaï dû arracher sa lavallière de frustration pour leur montrer sa marque, une cicatrice blanche en forme d'arcade dentaire agressivement apposée sur sa nuque, prouvant sa qualité d'alpha en couple, quand ils refusèrent de les croire.

Eren grogna en se remémorant les événements de la soirée, crispant ses paupières fermées. Pourquoi les pires souvenirs devaient toujours revenir au moment de s'endormir ?

Il fut ravi d'en avoir finit avec cela, et espérait ne pas devoir renouveler cette scène. Au moins, il eut droit à un câlin de Christa. Pas qu'il était tellement excité par cette idée en soi, mais les regards jaloux d'Ymir et Reiner, _et_ Livaï, en valaient la peine.

Il sourit en pensant au baiser possessif qu'il eut dès qu'ils furent seul. Enfin un bon souvenir pour l'aider à s'endormir.

* * *

 **T.N. :** MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !

Merci pour votre patience au cours de ces longs mois d'attente !

Merci pour vos adorables commentaires et encouragements suite au message que j'avais posté pour vous expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas écrire la suite !

Merci à tous ceux qui sont tombés sur cette histoire je ne sais comment et qui l'ont lu ! Je pensais vraiment qu'après six mois sans nouveaux chapitres, je n'aurait aucune lecture, alors j'ai vraiment était surprise quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux stats sur le site (au moins 300 vues chaque mois... j'hallucine totalement) !

C'est grâce à vous que ce chapitre sort ce soir. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas vraiment motivée pour traduire en ce moment, j'ai vraiment pas l'état d'esprit adéquat pour faire un travail de qualité sur une histoire qui est, jusque là encore, assez joyeuse et légère selon moi. Et ne vous attendais pas à retrouver la fréquence d'un chapitre par semaine du début, c'est impossible pour moi pour le moment.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, en sachant que cela peut me motiver à travailler sur la suite plus rapidement.


End file.
